


Captain Swan One-Shots

by CaptainSwanLove



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Feels, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 80,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9825989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSwanLove/pseuds/CaptainSwanLove
Summary: A collection of one-shots, as well as multi-shots, centered around the amazing couple that is Emma & Hook. I hope you guys enjoy them!





	1. My Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! This one-shot is a request based off season 6b speculation that's not likely to happen. But it's a really cool idea. Y'all will have to bear with me because I've gotten so used to writing AU's. I really wanted to fulfill this request, and I worked really hard on it. Everything may not be exactly canon, but I tried my best. Enjoy!

Emma had stepped outside of Granny's because she felt nauseous. She continued breathing in and out slowly.

She knew this feeling. True, she had been 18 and in jail, but it wasn't something she could easily forget.

She was pregnant.

This was the future her and Killian had fought so hard for. The future they were _still_ fighting for because her fate was hanging in the balance.

When Gideon had given her the chance to say goodbye, she didn't count on that including her unborn child.

She then heard Killian's worried voice behind her, "You alright, Emma?"

Emma turned to face him and assured him, "I'm fine, Killian."

She then took a breath and began, "There's something I have…"

Emma was interrupted by Gideon.

"Ah, there's the savior. Have you said your goodbyes?"

Just then, Snow, David, and Henry ran outside.

"Can't we have more time?" David pleaded.

"She's already had enough time," Gideon seethed.

Belle then ran up to her son and clutched his arm and told him, "Please, Gideon, you can't do this."

"No, Mother. Her time is over," Gideon replied, never taking his eyes from Emma.

Emma stood protectively in front of her family as she told him, "Look, I'm ready to do what I have to do to protect my family, but…"

"She's pregnant," Snow blurted out.

"She's WHAT!?" David exclaimed.

"Not now, David," Snow scolded.

Killian's eyes widened as he turned to Emma and asked, "Are you, love?"

Emma simply nodded in response.

Gideon looked back and forth between Emma and her family before he taunted, "This isn't over." He then disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving Belle to go find him.

Snow then gave her daughter an understanding look before taking David's hand and dragging him back inside Granny's.

Henry then piped up, "So, I'm gonna be a big brother?"

"Yeah, kid, you are," Emma answered.

She then asked, "Are you okay with that?"

"If you're happy, then I'm happy, Mom," Henry answered with a genuine smile.

He then gave her a hug before he went back inside.

Emma then turned to Killian and told him, "That is not how I wanted to tell you."

"It's perfectly alright, Swan," Killian assured her.

Emma took a breath before she began, "I know that the timing couldn't be worse, and we never exactly talked about having kids. Are you sure that you're okay with this?"

Killian took her hand in his as he told her, "I love you, Emma. I want a future with you. I know that this is rather unplanned, but I'm thrilled that you're carrying our little lad or lass."

Emma replied, "I want this too, Killian. I really am happy, but what about Gideon?"

"We will find a way to defeat him. We always do," Killian reassured her.

Emma smiled at him before she pulled him in for a hug.

As they pulled away, Killian gave her a short and sweet kiss before they went back inside.

 

That afternoon, everyone had gathered in Snow and David's loft where Killian and Emma had shared the good news with Regina, Zelena, and Robin.

Unfortunately, Regina couldn't offer the same.

"I've looked through every book I have. There's nothing to help us stop Gideon," she said.

"Thank you for trying," Emma told her.

"There has to be something we can do," David lamented.

Zelena scoffed and rolled her eyes as she pointed out, "Are you deaf, Charming? Regina just said there's nothing to do."

"That doesn't mean I'm giving up. If there's a way to save Emma, I will find it," Regina told them.

Robin then looked up from the daughter in his arms and questioned, "So, you don't think that Emma's pregnancy will delay this battle with Gideon?"

However, his question was answered when Belle came through the door.

She immediately announced, "I managed to convince Gideon to back off for the baby's sake."

"That's great news," Snow said, with a smile.

"I wouldn't celebrate just yet," Emma cautioned.

Killian then asked, "For how long?"

Belle's expression turned somber as she admitted, "I was hoping he would agree until after the baby is born, but I couldn't make him."

"That's rather unhelpful," Zelena quipped.

"At least it's something. This gives us time to find a way to save Emma," David said.

"Or give him time to think of his next move," Emma muttered.

Killian took her hand and squeezed it in response.

Regina then suggested, "Okay, since Guyliner actually managed to do something useful, let's take the time we have and try to find a way out of this."

Everyone nodded and went their separate ways. David, Robin, and Henry went to be on the lookout for any surprises from Gideon. Killian and Belle, with the help of Zelena, went to scope through the books in the library. Snow, Regina, and Emma stayed in the loft to put their heads together and see if they could find a solution.

While Regina poofed to her vault to grab her books in case they missed anything, Snow went to put Neal and Robyn down for a nap.

Emma then leaned against the counter and slipped something from her pocket. Despite her parents' optimism, Regina's determination, and Killian's reassurances, Emma was still worried about Gideon.

She wasn't afraid to face him. She would protect her family, no matter the cost. But now? It wasn't just her life she was talking about – it was the life of the child she was carrying. If Gideon killed her, her baby would never have a chance, and she wasn't about to let that happen. She had a plan, and no one would stop her.

Emma stared at the small glass bottle in her hand. She had taken it from Regina's vault earlier by excusing herself to the restroom shortly after everyone arrived at the loft.

She placed a hand on her still flat stomach and said, "I'm doing this for you."

She then took out the cork and began to bring it to her mouth.

However, before she could drink the liquid, she felt it being snatched from her hand.

Emma looked up to see Regina standing before her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Emma scolded.

"With me? What the hell is wrong with you?" Regina yelled back.

"I'm trying to protect my child from Rumplestiltskin's psychopath son," Emma pointed out.

"And you really think that this is the way to do it?" Regina asked, waving the bottle in her hand.

"I refuse to spend the next nine months looking over my shoulder waiting for Gideon to hurt me and my child. I won't do it. At least this way, I can protect my baby."

Snow then came back from putting the babies down and asked, "What is all the yelling about?"

"Emma wants to speed up her pregnancy," Regina responded.

"Sweetheart, why would you do that?" Snow asked her daughter.

"Look, the only reason Gideon delayed this battle is because Belle convinced him to because of the baby. But do you really think he's going to wait forever? He wants to kill me. He's not going to let anything get in his way. At least this way, I have a better chance of protecting him or her."

"And just how do you plan on doing that, Emma?" Regina asked.

"By sending the baby away. To the Enchanted Forest or another realm. Gideon won't be able to get to him or her," Emma replied.

"Yes, because that worked so perfectly well when Belle tried to do it," Regina pointed out sarcastically.

Snow then took Emma's hands in hers as she told her, "Emma, I know that you think that this best. Your father and I sent you away to protect you, but you grew up alone."

Emma then added, "My baby won't be alone. Killian is going with our child."

Snow and Regina both looked surprised.

Regina then asked, "Guyliner seriously agreed to that?"

"She's right, Emma. After everything you two have been through, Hook wouldn't want to be away from you. He would want to stay here and help us figure out how to change your fate. He also wouldn't go with no guarantee of coming back or seeing you again," Snow added.

She then took in her daughter's expression before she observed, "Unless you haven't told him."

Emma sighed before she admitted, "Okay, I haven't run the idea by him. But you both know he'll do anything to protect this baby."

"Even if it means getting himself killed – again? Then who would protect your child?" Regina pointed out.

Emma sighed once again as she laid her hands flat on the kitchen counter and looked down.

As she looked back up, she said, "I can't let anything happen to my baby. I have to protect him or her – both of you understand why I need to this. I love my little boy or girl so much, and I need my child to be safe," the emotion evident in her voice.

Snow then wrapped Emma in a comforting hug.

As they pulled away, Snow wiped her daughter's eyes and told her, "We will find a way to work all of this out. We will change your fate. And until we do, we will protect you and Hook's baby. And speeding up your pregnancy is not the answer."

"Listen, Emma. As long as you're pregnant, this battle with Gideon is delayed. And in that time, we can find a loophole in all of this. Your son or daughter will be safe," Regina added.

Emma considered their words before she nodded and said, "You guys are right. Let's work on that loophole."

Snow smiled before she and Regina both nodded.

Regina then waved the bottle in her hand and said, "This is going in my vault."

She then poofed away in a cloud of purple smoke.

Snow then took one of Emma's hands in hers and placed something in it. Emma held up it and immediately recognized it from Henry's book.

"Is this…?" Emma began but trailed off.

Snow nodded before she elaborated, "This is the necklace that David's mother gave me right before she died. Now that you're expecting a baby, I want you to have it. I thought that you and Hook could find out together whether you're having a boy or girl."

Emma smiled at her before pulling her mother in for a hug. She then said, "Thanks, Mom."

As they pulled away, Snow told her, "You're welcome, Emma."

She then stated, "I can see how happy Hook makes you, and how much you want this baby with him. And so can your father – he's just too stubborn to admit it. We will find a way to defeat Gideon, and you will have your happy ending, Emma."

Emma smiled once more at her mother before she told her, "Well, if anything, now I have more of a reason to fight for it."

Snow returned her daughter's smile in response.

CSCSCSCSCSCSCS

The next morning, Emma and Killian were on their way to Snow and David's loft to discuss the possible loophole that Belle had found in one the library's books after everyone else had left.

When they arrived, Emma sat down at the bar with Killian beside her.

He then observed, "You haven't touched your hot chocolate, love, and you barely ate breakfast."

"I'm just so anxious about what Belle found," Emma told him.

"As am I, love. But you have to stay healthy for our little lass," Killian reminded her.

"I actually agree with the pirate," David commented from his place the counter, where he was sipping his coffee.

"I know," Emma simply replied.

She then pressed the to-go cup to her lips and took a sip. As soon as she did, she instantly knew something wasn't right with her drink.

"Emma, love, what is…bloody hell," Killian finished as his eyes grew wide at Emma's growing stomach.

"Mom, what's happening?" Henry asked worriedly as he entered the loft with Regina and Robin behind him.

"Gideon… the elixir… hot chocolate," was all Emma managed to get out between the pain.

Snow then appeared in the kitchen and knowingly said, "Oh, no."

"Damn it," Regina yelled out.

"Can someone tell me what the hell is going on with my daughter?" David shouted.

"Gideon sped up her pregnancy," Regina explained exasperatedly.

"What? Why would he do that?" David asked.

"We don't have time to explain. The baby is coming," Snow told him as she began wiping Emma's forehead with a wet rag.

Regina quickly turned to Robin and told him, "Take Henry. Find Zelena and Robyn and get them to my vault."

Robin nodded as he started out the door, but Henry stood still.

"But Mom, and the baby," he lamented.

Regina took his face in his hands and told him, "Go with Robin. Emma and your sister will be fine – I promise."

Henry nodded before following Robin out the door.

Regina then came back in as David and Killian were helping Emma get to the bed.

Snow then asked, "Where are Robin and Henry?"

"Headed to my vault with Zelena and the baby," Regina answered.

Snow then told her husband, "David, you need to be with them."

"No – I won't leave Emma," David refuted.

"Please, Dad, go. Protect Henry," Emma pleaded.

He looked at his daughter for a moment before he nodded in agreement. He kissed her forehead before he left.

Emma then let out a cry a pain as she squeezed a death grip on Killian's hand.

"Swan, I only have one hand – don't break the other one," he told her, trying to make light of the situation.

Snow then began to help Emma prepare for labor. As she soon as she ready, Snow told Regina, "Grab towels and hot water."

Regina nodded before she headed into the kitchen.

Snow then looked back up at her daughter and said, "I need you to push, sweetheart."

Emma nodded before she began pushing, accompanied by more screams of pain. Killian ran his hook up and down her back soothingly as he kissed her head.

As soon as Regina returned with the towels and water, Snow told Emma, "One more push."

Emma did as told, and among her cries, they all soon heard the cries of a baby.

Snow took a few minutes to clean her granddaughter and wrapped her in a blanket before she handed the little girl to her mother.

"Here you go, Emma. Your beautiful baby girl."

Emma couldn't help the tear that rolled down her cheek as she looked at her daughter. She softly kissed her forehead as she told her, "Hey, my little one. I love you so much."

Killian, who had sat down beside Emma and put his hooked arm around her, added, "I love you, too, my little love."

He then kissed Emma's temple and told her, "You did it, love."

" _We_ did it, Killian. We created this beautiful life," Emma responded, as she turned to look at him.

Killian smiled at her in response before he kissed her softly. As he turned his attention back to the baby, he grinned.

"You know, Swan, I rather think she looks like me."

Emma couldn't help but chuckle before she agreed, "You know, I think she does."

She then asked, "Do you want to hold her?"

"Emma, I've no idea how to hold a baby," Killian told her.

"Well, you need to learn," Emma commanded as she adjusted her position, as Killian moved his arm from around her.

She explained how he should position his arms before she gently passed the baby to him. She then said, "Okay, use your hand to hold up her head."

Killian did as told, and with some help from Emma, he was holding his daughter in his arms.

He smiled down at her as he said, "Look, Swan, I appear to be a natural."

Emma couldn't help but smile at his comment before she kissed his cheek. She was so happy in this moment, but all too soon, reality began to sink in, and she began to formulate a plan.

"Do you have a name for her?" Snow asked, breaking Emma from her thoughts.

"Killian's going to name her after they are safe," Emma responded.

"Pardon, love?" Killian asked confused.

Emma then turned her attention to Regina and said, "Poof them to my house. Before you go, put a protection spell over it. Do not let Gideon see you."

Regina nodded, but before they could go, Killian protested, "Emma, I'm not leaving you."

"Please, Killian. I need her to be safe – I need both of you to be safe. Promise me that you'll protect her," Emma told him, trying to keep the emotion from her voice.

"Of course I will, love," Killian responded.

Emma nodded before she continued, "And if anything happens to me, you will take care of her, and raise her to be strong and to fight for the people she loves."

"Emma," Killian stated, his voice thick with emotion.

"Promise me, Killian," Emma demanded.

"I promise, love," Killian answered. He kissed her as if it would be their last kiss, terrified that it might be.

They held on for a moment, each one being too afraid to say "goodbye." Emma then kissed her daughter's forehead once more before Regina poofed the three of them away.

Emma wiped her eyes before she stood up from the bed and got dressed. She then looked at her mother and said, "Let's do this."

 

At Emma and Killian's house, Killian was pacing around the living room, trying to soothe his crying daughter.

"Shh, love. It'll be okay. Daddy promises everything will be okay."

As Killian sat down and began to rock her, the baby eventually settled down.

"That's better, my little love."

As he continued to look down as his blue-eyed, dark-haired baby girl, the gravity of the situation began to weigh on him. There hadn't been any time to talk about what Belle had found, and now, it was useless. Emma was about to take on the son of the bloody crocodile, and there's nothing he could do to protect her.

As much as he wanted to be by Emma's side, he had to keep his promise to her. He was bloody terrified at the thought of doing this alone, and he didn't want to live his life without Emma in it, but he had to be strong for their daughter.

His little girl was staring at him with wide eyes, and he knew he had to make a promise to her as well. He took a breath before he began to speak, his voice thick with emotion.

"I love you so much little lass, and nothing will ever change that. It is why I intend to keep my promise to your mother. I will protect you with everything I have in me, and I will give my life just so you can be safe. I will raise you to be every bit as strong as Emma. I once told her that I would never stop fighting for us, and the same goes for you.

I already know that you are going to have your mother's strength, determination, stubbornness, and everything else that made me fall in love with her. She made me want to be a better man. She was the light of my life, and now, my little love, that will be you."

As Killian finished speaking, and continued to look down at his daughter, an idea hit him. He smiled as he said, "I know what I'm going to name you. The Greek name for Light – Alena."

As his baby girl continued to look at him, he swore that he saw a small smile on her face.

He then told her, "I love you, Alena." Killian then planted a kiss on her forehead, paying no attention to the pulse of light that followed.

 

Meanwhile, Emma was in the midst of her battle with Gideon on Main Street. She was dodging his blows every way she could.

Snow and Regina were watching the battle with a look of horror on their faces, each trying to comfort the other.

They continued to fight, and it was taking a toll on Emma. But, she refused to give up.

Gideon then taunted, "You might as well stop fighting, Savior. Your time is up."

Just then, Emma wasn't able to block his sword, and he began to lunge it in her stomach.

However, before it could pierce her, a pulse of light radiated around Storybrooke, and the sword disappeared.

Both Emma and Gideon stood wide-eyed as he stared at the handle in his hand.

"What the…" he began. In his brief distraction, Belle came up behind him and told him, "I'm sorry, Gideon," her voice thick with emotion.

When Gideon turned to face her, she sucked him inside of Pandora's Box.

After a moment, Emma told her with sincerity, "Belle, I'm so sorry you had to do that."

"He was evil, and he was threatening to hurt one my friends. I did what I had to do," Belle told her.

"I hate to burst your bubble, bookworm, but you know what could happen if that box falls into the wrong hands. Did we not all learn that lesson with the Peter Pan fiasco?" Regina pointed out as she and Snow came to stand next to Emma.

"Not this time. I made Rumple put a permanent lock on it, where no one can open it," Belle explained.

"How the hell did you get Rumple to agree to that?" Emma asked.

"Despite what you think, Miss Swan, I do not wish for you to perish," Rumple answered as he sauntered up beside Belle.

"Yeah, right. You did nothing while we were all trying to find a way to stop _your_ demon son," Regina remarked.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I had other more important matters to attend to," Rumple defended.

Regina rolled her eyes in response.

Emma then commented, "Okay, the only reason Gideon is in the box is because the sword disappeared. How did that even happen?"

"It was true love's kiss, Emma," Snow answered, with a bright smile.

That was all the answer Emma needed before she dropped her weapon and took off running toward her house.

She lowered the protection spell and rushed through the door. Killian looked up and was wearing the brightest smile Emma had ever seen.

"Emma, you're…" he began but was cut off by Emma's lips on his.

As they pulled away, Emma told him, "You saved me, Killian."

Killian's expression turned to confusion as he pointed out, "How, love? I wasn't even there."

"When you kissed our daughter, Killian, it was true love's kiss," Emma told him, with a wide smile.

"I'm still not sure I follow, Swan. You weren't cursed," Killian pointed out.

Emma shrugged before she suggested, "I mean, she's the product of true love like I am. I brought back my parent's happy ending. Maybe she was meant to protect ours."

Killian smiled at her as he told her, "I knew our little Alena would be just as special as you are, Swan."

"Alena?" Emma questioned.

"Aye, love. It's Greek for light," Killian explained. He then asked, "Do you like it?"

Emma smiled as she answered, "It's perfect, Killian."

As she moved to sit beside him on the couch, she asked, "Can I hold her?"

"Of course, Emma," Killian answered before passing the baby over to her.

Emma adjusted Alena in her arms as Killian wrapped his hooked arm around her. He then took his hand and began stroking Alena's little arm. He smiled when she grabbed his finger and didn't want to let go.

Emma kissed her daughter's forehead before she began to rock her in her arms. She was so happy, and she had tears of joy running down her cheeks to prove it. She had been so afraid that she would have never gotten the chance to see her daughter grow up. She had been so afraid that she would never gotten the chance to spend the rest of her life with the man she loved. She had been so afraid that she would never get to see the people she loved again.

But now, she was holding her beautiful daughter, Alena in her arms. Killian – her true love – had his arms wrapped around both of them like he would never let them go. The rest of her family were probably at Granny's, all safe and sound.

She smiled as she thought: _This is my happy ending._


	2. The Wrong Impression

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request for a Modern AU based on the following prompt: "I guess you think no one can see into your office, but my conscience has been nagging me to tell you that our overnight shift has been watching you get changed every morning for the last week."
> 
> Some PG rated awkwardness ensues, followed by fluff :)

Killian Jones was pacing back and forth outside the boss's office. His coworkers tried to talk him out of this because his bartending job was potentially on the line.

He was not looking forward to facing Emma Swan. He may have never formally met her, but her tough as nails, no nonsense attitude preceded her. But his conscience knew that this was the only option.

Emma then opened the door and walked out, ready to manage the bar & grill. She never even noticed Killian.

He took a deep breath and called, "Emma Swan?"

She turned around to face him, and he got lost in emerald eyes.

He quickly shook his head before he asked, "May I talk to you, love?"

"I'm not your love, and you better make it quick. We open in ten minutes," Emma responded.

"Of course, lo… Emma," Killian began. He scratched behind his ear as he continued, "You see, myself and a few of my mates work nights here tending the bar. We normally catch a few hours of sleep here once our shift is over. We leave right before the restaurant opens."

"If you're worried about it being a problem, I'm positive that I told David it was fine months ago," Emma pointed out.

"Aye, love. But you see, the couches are placed where we have a perfect view of your office," Killian told her.

Getting frustrated, Emma asked, "Do you have a point or not?"

Killian took another deep breath before he admitted, "We can see into your office, and we've been watching you get changed every morning for the last week."

Emma's eyes widened. Her initial reaction was embarrassment. She quickly crossed her arms over her chest.

Her next reaction? Furious couldn't even begin to describe it.

"You pervert!" Emma shouted.

"I assure you that I'm not. Just let me explain…" Killian began.

"Explain? You want to explain? There is no explanation that you could possibly offer," Emma cut him off.

She then turned to walk away – although storming off was a more accurate description – but Killian moved to stand in front of her.

"Just listen – we assumed that you knew. Or that you would at least figure it out," Killian defended.

"So, that makes it okay?" Emma retorted.

"Of course it doesn't. But it is within reason, Swan," Killian told her.

Emma scoffed before she rhetorically asked, "So, it's my fault, now?"

Killian considered her words before he spoke, "That wasn't what… you know what, I know I'm a bloody idiot. I wasn't trying to make you angry. I just thought you deserved to know."

"It would have been nice to know six days ago," Emma told him.

Killian could tell she was fuming – within reason. This was hardly the first time he had been in hot water when it came to a woman, so he decided to revert to humor and charm to get him out of it. It usually worked.

He offered her a teasing grin as he told her, "I realize I should have told you sooner. But you can hardly blame me, love – the view was quite breathtaking." He then stepped closer to her.

The stone-cold glare that she gave him indicated that she was not amused.

"You think that you're God's gift to women with your looks and charm. But I don't find it funny. David may technically run the bar portion of this place, but he would have no objection to me firing you," Emma told him.

Killian's eyes widened as he took a step back and responded, "I didn't mean any harm, love. I was only trying to lighten the mood."

"I'm sure you never mean any harm," Emma spewed.

As she began to walk away again, Killian grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him.

"I'm this close to slapping you," Emma began, as she moved her thumb and index finger not even an inch apart. She then continued, "And I will if you try to stop me from leaving again."

He released her arm before he spoke, "At least give me a chance to make it up to you, Swan."

"That's _Miss_ Swan to you, and there is _no_ way you can make it up to me," Emma pointed out.

"At least let me prove you wrong," Killian told her.

"This ought to be good," Emma scoffed, as she crossed her arms again.

"Let me take you out for coffee. You can get to know me, and you'll see that I'm not such a bad guy," Killian suggested.

"A date? Are you insane?" Emma retorted.

"It wouldn't be a date. It is as I said before – a way to make it up to you," Killian pointed out.

"And why should I trust you?" Emma asked.

Killian sighed before he pleaded, "If we go out for coffee and your opinion of me doesn't change, I swear on my brother's grave that I will never talk to you – or even look at you – ever again."

Emma looked at him curiously for a few minutes. She had this sort of "superpower". She could tell when anybody was lying, and he wasn't. She heard the sincerity in his voice and could see that he truly did feel awful about what he had done. He really did want to make it up to her.

So, she agreed – albeit, still reluctant.

"Fine. Meet me at "The Cove" on Saturday morning at nine. Don't you dare be late."

"As you wish," he responded, with what Emma swore was a genuine smile.

She simply nodded before making her way to the front of "David and Emma's Place".

CSCSCSCSCSCSCS

When Emma arrived at the coffee shop on Saturday morning, Killian was leaning against the wall close to the door.

"Hello, love," he greeted with a warm smile.

"I'm not your...never mind. Let's just go," Emma told him, slightly annoyed.

Killian picked up on her tone and said, "Hey, love, why don't you try enjoying yourself. I can be pleasant company."

"I never agreed to enjoy going out for coffee. I agreed to come," Emma pointed out.

"As I recall, part of my offer involved you getting to know me. It would be bad form not to do so," Killian replied.

Emma rolled her eyes before she told him, "You're impossible."

"So, I've been told," Killian told her with a grin as he held open the door for her.

When they had settled at a corner table, Killian teased, "You know, Swan, most people order coffee at a coffee shop."

"Yeah, well, I'm not most people," Emma retorted before she took a sip of her hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon.

"I gathered that rather quickly," Killian responded before taking a drink of his mocha cappuccino.

"What does that mean?" Emma asked as she sat down her mug.

Killian drank his coffee thoughtfully for a few moments before he placed it down. He then began, "Well, Swan, I can see how stubborn you are."

Emma scoffed, "Nice work, Einstein. It doesn't take a genius to see that – you don't even have to know me that well."

Killian took a breath before he continued, "I also see how closed off you are to anyone besides David and Mary Margaret. It's hard for you to trust people and let them in – love has been all too rare in your life."

Red flags instantly went off in Emma's head. She knew little of Killian, except that he was obviously English and a great bartender. David was the one who hired him – not her. She also didn't spend that much time around the bar. They saw each other occasionally, and maybe exchanged a few words here and there. How did he read her so well?

However, Emma shrugged it off and retorted, "So, you're a stalker, too?"

Killian couldn't help but roll his eyes before he responded, "On the contrary, love. You see, you're something of an open book."

"Am I?" Emma questioned, with crossed arms.

"Come on, love. You know I was spot on earlier. You can't deny it," Killian pointed out.

Emma took a deep breath before she defended, "You probably just asked David about me."

Killian sighed as the thoughts ran through his head. Clearly, getting to know each other did not involve anything personal.

He took a deep breath as well before he surmised, "Let's start out with something safer, shall we? Tell me your favorite movie."

Emma was a bit surprised that he didn't try to push her more. She didn't allow that thought to linger as she answered, "My favorite movie is _the Princess Bride_."

"Well, that explains your interest in the nautical themed coffee shop," Killian teased.

Emma rolled her eyes before she asked, "And you? What's your favorite movie?"

"I think a more accurate word would be movie _s,_ since I can't seem to decide which one of the _Pirates of the Caribbean_ movies is my favorite," Killian answered.

"And you're teasing me about the decorations in here?" Emma pointed out.

Killian then saw her chuckle, despite her trying to hide it.

He then offered her a teasing grin as he pointed out, "Careful, love, if someone hears that laugh of yours, they may think you're having a good time."

Emma rolled her eyes in response. She then leaned on her elbows as she asked, "So, Killian, what do you do for fun besides watch your female coworkers get dressed?"

"I didn't…" Killian began to defend himself before he just decided to let it go.

He then stated, "There isn't much to know, love. I tend the bar, which I'm quite fond of by the way, and when I'm not doing that, I'm just, you know, reading or watching movies. Or playing my guitar."

"You're a musician? You know, I can't say I'm surprised," Emma commented.

"I do quite enjoy it," Killian told her.

She then observed, "I bet that's how you met your girlfriend. She probably swooned when she saw you play," with a teasing lit in her voice.

His expression turned somber, and he looked down into his mug.

"That's where you'd be wrong, Swan," he replied quietly, still looking down.

And in that moment, Emma knew there was more to him than the carefree, flirty façade he put on. The reason he could tell that love wasn't something she had known a lot is because he had lost it as well.

Turns out they had something in common after all.

However, the façade returned a few minutes later.

"But you are right, love. Women do swoon when I play." He then took a sip of his coffee and added, "Although, I'd imagine you wouldn't fall into that category, Swan."

"You got that right," Emma told him, the satisfaction clear in her voice.

He chuckled before he asked, "And you, Swan? What do you do for fun besides yelling at me?"

"You deserved it," Emma told him.

"Okay, fine, I did. Will you just answer the question?" Killian told her.

Emma couldn't help but smile before she began, "Well, I like to…"

She was cut off by someone calling her name. Someone she had hoped never to see again.

"Neal?" Emma questioned as she moved to stand when Neal arrived at their table.

He looked back and forth between her and Killian. He then asked, "Is he the reason you haven't been returning my calls?"

"Killian has nothing to do with this. I haven't called you back because I don't want to talk to you," Emma responded.

"Come on, Em, I've apologized and explained," Neal defended.

"Yeah, you said something about finding your father, which I get. But he still would have been there when you got out, Neal. I spend a year in prison for a crime that _you_ committed. You seriously think we can pick up where we left off?" Emma told him, desperately trying to keep her emotions intact and her voice down. The last thing she needed was a scene.

"It's been ten years, Emma," Neal pointed out.

"Ten years that I've had to deal with trust issues that _you_ caused. It's because of you that I'm afraid to get close to anyone – it took me years for me to actually believe that David and Mary Margaret wouldn't just give up on me and leave like everyone else. It's because of you that I'm afraid to fall in love again for fear that he'll break my heart. You really think I want to give it to you again?"

"I still love you, Emma. Just give me a chance. Please," Neal pleaded.

"No. Just leave," Emma told him.

"But…" Neal began.

"You know what? If you won't leave, then I will," Emma said. She grabbed her wallet and threw some money on the table. As she grabbed her phone, she looked over at Killian.

She wasn't sure which scared her more – Neal showing up trying to get her back or the look of genuine concern in Killian's blue eyes.

She quickly walked out the coffee shop, followed by Neal, who stalked off in the opposite direction.

Killian sat there for a moment processing.

His gut reaction was to run after her, even though he knew that she would yell at him.

Despite the fact that they hardly knew each other, he could already feel a connection with her, and he knew that she felt it, too.

It was that thought that made him slap his own money on the table and rush out of the coffee shop.

 

After 30 minutes of searching the Boston area, he found her at the docks.

As he sat down beside her on the bench, she seethed, "Leave, Killian. I don't want to talk to you."

"I want to help you, Emma," he responded.

"Oh, I know what you want, Killian," she retorted, the disdain clear in her voice.

"If that's all I wanted from you, I wouldn't have told you about seeing you get dressed. I wouldn't be here right now – most men would consider you as having too much baggage, love.

But you know what? I'm as broken as you are.

My mother died from cancer when I was two, and my father brought my older brother and I to the states.

When I was ten, my father abandoned us in the middle of the night to escape being arrested. My brother was 14 and fought to keep us together in the system.

When I became of age, both of us joined the navy – only to have him killed a couple of years later. Since it had been the navy's incompetence that resulted in his death, I quit. The only job I could find was bartending, but I was bloody terrible.

Luckily, one of co-workers decided to help me. We soon fell in love – her name was Milah. We had been dating for three years and had been living together for a year when I was going to propose. But I never got the chance. She had a sudden heart attack that the doctors couldn't explain.

After her death, I threw myself into becoming the best bartender I could be. I was already good at what I did, but I thought that if I perfected my craft, it would be a way to honor Milah. That was six years ago, and David hired me two years later. And here we are, Swan."

Emma took several moments to process everything he had told her. As she turned to look at him, she saw truth in his eyes, as well as a look of someone who felt lost. He really was as broken as she was. An orphan who thought they would never find happiness. When they did, it had been ripped away from them.

She took a deep breath before she admitted, "My parents left me on the side of the road when I was a baby. I was found by the police, and the state placed me in the system.

I was going to be adopted at three, but the couple sent me back when they found out they were going to have their own kid. Ever since, I bounced around different foster homes, which I always ran away from because they were terrible.

When I aged out of it, I met this guy, Neal, who was a thief. You already know how that ended."

Killian nodded before he spent time processing as well. He then asked, "How did you come to own the restaurant with David?"

"After I got out of jail, I knew I needed some way to support myself. Some way that was legal. Once I got my GED, I started waitressing. A few months in, I knew I wanted to own my own restaurant. That's when I decided to enroll in college.

When I started business school a couple of years later, I met David and his fiancé, Mary Margaret, who was studying to be a teacher. As you also know, it wasn't easy for me to open up to them. But I did, and they became my family.

Shortly before we graduated, David and I realized that we wanted a restaurant with the same kind of feel – a laid back place to hang out and get good food. Since he wanted his to have a bar, I suggested that we open a bar & grill together. And as they say, the rest is history."

Killian smiled at her as he responded, "Well, love, it seems we have quite a bit in common."

"Yeah, well, I'm still mad at you," Emma told him.

His expression turned to disappointment as he told her, "I suppose that's fair, love," as he looked down.

A cheeky smile enveloped her features as she told him, "I think it may take a real date for me to forgive you."

As Killian looked back up, he mirrored her expression as he asked, "Shouldn't I be the one asking you out?"

Emma grinned as she responded, "Well, then, get on with it."

Killian smiled genuinely as he questioned, "Will you, Emma Swan, go on a date with me?"

"I'd love to," Emma responded, her smile matching his.

She then told him, "I have to get home – the restaurant's expenses won't budget themselves."

"May I walk you, love?" Killian asked, suddenly feeling a bit nervous.

"Of course," Emma answered.

Both of them then got up and headed toward her apartment.

 

When they arrived, Emma unlocked her door and opened it. She stood in the doorway as she turned to face Killian.

"Despite the interruption, I enjoyed our not-date. I really enjoy spending time with you," she told him honestly and ignored the part of her that wanted to run from him.

Killian smiled at her as he responded, "As do I, love. I'm looking forward to our date."

"You better do well if you want my forgiveness," she teased.

"I know you're joking, love, but I really do intend to make it special for you," Killian told her.

Killian continued to surprise Emma. And to be honest, she was glad he was proving her wrong.

"Well, in that case, I'm really looking forward to it," she told him.

A genuine smile emerged as he nodded in response. He then told her, "I'll see you on Monday, love."

It took a moment for Killian to grasp the meaning of his words. He then began scratching behind his ear as Emma said, "That reminds me, I better get some curtains."

As Killian looked at her, he saw that she was grinning. So, he teased, "That would be a bloody shame, Swan," as he moved a piece of her long blonde hair behind her ear.

Emma shook her head at him before she said, "Goodbye, Killian."

"Goodbye, Emma," he responded.

She then began to move inside when Killian's voice stopped her.

"Um, love, if I tell you something, will you promise not to be offended?"

Emma considered his words for a moment. She then took a deep breath as she slowly answered, "Um, okay, I won't."

Killian took a deep breath as well before he told her, "You, Emma Swan, are every bit as beautiful on the inside as you are on the outside."

Emma looked down slightly as she smiled, accompanied by a blush. She did not blush.

As she met his eyes, she was caught off guard by the sincerity in them.

She smiled as she told him, "Thank you, Killian."

Emma wasn't sure what possessed her, but she then leaned forward and placed a kiss on his cheek.

She then quickly went inside before she saw his reaction of pure surprise.

As leaned against the door, she thought about how perhaps the first impression can be the wrong impression.

 

 

 

**A/N: I have no idea how that turned serious with all of their troubled past coming up. That was not the plan.**

**I also have no idea how Neal even got here. In case y'all haven't figured it out, I actually really liked him. But for this one-shot, I thought it made sense for him to be unlikeable.**

**Anyways, I hope y'all enjoyed this one-shot! By the way, my spring break is next week, so I'll be able to write a lot more. :)**


	3. My Happy Ending, Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t plan on expanding “My Happy Ending”, but I received a request that involved a whole bunch of different suggestions. I really liked a couple of them, and I wanted to write about them. So, that is where this one-shot, and the next, came from. Enjoy!

Emma and Killian were sitting on their couch fawning over Alena. Neither one of them were sure how long they had been there – all that mattered is that they were together.

Alena then began to cry.

Killian's eyes immediately widened with worry as he asked, "Is she okay?"

"She's fine, Killian. She's probably just hungry – you can't freak out every time she cries," Emma pointed out.

"Can you blame me, love? I've relatively new to this fatherhood thing," Killian told her.

Emma grinned at him before she flicked her wrist to make a baby bottle full of milk appear.

"Can you go heat this up in the microwave?" she asked him.

"Is that the box in the kitchen with numbers?" Killian asked in confusion.

"Someone really needs to teach you about modern technology," Emma observed.

She then gently passed the baby to her boyfriend before she got up and walked to the kitchen, bottle in hand.

Once the milk was at the right temperature, she wiped her wrist on her jeans. Just as she was walking back into the living room, her phone rang.

She answered and greeted, "Hey, Mom."

" _Hey, Emma. How are you, Hook, and the baby?_ " Snow asked with slight worry in her voice.

"We're all fine," Emma assured her mother.

Snow sighed in relief before she asked, " _Are you up for a celebration at Granny's? Everyone wants to celebrate you being saved, and they're looking forward to meeting the precious little girl."_

Emma smiled as she responded, "Sure. We'll be there after we feed her."

" _Okay, sweetheart,_ " Snow replied before hanging up the phone.

When Emma hung up, Killian asked, "Where will we be going, Swan?"

"To Granny's for a celebration," she answered as she sat down beside him.

"Ah, of course. It wouldn't be a victory without Granny's," Killian told her with a teasing grin.

Emma rolled her eyes in response.

He then looked down at their daughter and smiled as he told her, "Well, little love, Mommy is going to feed you now."

As he handed Alena to Emma, she observed, "Daddy is going to have to learn to help feed you, too."

Her voice was teasing, but the implication hit Killian like a ton of bricks.

"Emma, how in the bloody hell am I supposed to take care of our daughter with only one hand? I'm no expert, but I'm fairly certain that most things require two hands," Killian told her worriedly, as he gestured with his hook to their daughter, who was gulping down the milk.

He then ran his hand over his face and through his hair.

"Killian," Emma began softly, making him look up at her. She then continued, "I know that Alena was unexpected as it was, and the fact that she's here only after a day of us finding out about her is more than a little overwhelming. Most people have nine months to prepare.

However, I already know that you are crazy about her – we both are. It has never bothered me that you only have one hand, and it still doesn't matter. You're already so great with her, and I know that you learn to do everything for her. It will be a challenge, but as I recall, you love a challenge," grinning at him on that last part.

Killian smiled back at her before pulling her in for a gentle kiss.

As they pulled away, he set his attention on his baby girl. Emma fed her for a few more minutes until it was clear that she full.

Emma sat the bottle on the coffee table and said, "Okay, um, I need to burp her."

She then groaned as she looked around, "I guess I'll just use a kitchen towel or poof a burp cloth because we have nothing for her."

"It's alright, Swan. We'll get all we need for our little one," Killian assured her.

He then asked, "Why is it that you need a towel, love?"

"You know, in case she, like, spits up or something," Emma told him.

Killian then observed, "You know, love, you seem to have quite a bit of knowledge about taking care of a baby."

"Yeah, well, I guess my parents have rubbed off on me," Emma surmised with a shrug.

"Or maybe you're just a great mother," Killian told her with a smile. He then went into the kitchen to fetch a towel.

 

After a trip to the store to buy Alena a proper blanket and an outfit, Emma and Killian arrived at Granny's.

Emma and Killian's eyes widened when they saw that a couple of the tables had been moved and pushed together in the back and were covered with baby gifts.

"Guys, what is all of this?" Emma asked her parents.

"Call it an impromptu baby shower," David answered with a smile.

"How'd you even manage all of this?" Emma questioned.

"Well, we knew that you and Hook would want some alone time with each other and the baby, and we took that as our opportunity to get in touch with everyone and plan it all out," Snow explained with a smile as well.

"It's great, but you guys really didn't have to go to all of this trouble," Emma addressed everyone.

"We wanted to, Emma. You've saved this town more times than we can count – it's the least we could do for you, Hook, and your daughter," Archie told her.

Both Emma and Killian smiled gratefully. She then added, "Thank you guys. We'll definitely need all of this stuff."

"Aye. It really was a lovely gesture," Killian agreed.

He then looked at the myriad of diapers, clothes, bottles, cloths, and all of the other pink baby items and observed, "I had no idea a baby needed all of this."

David clapped his hand on Killian's shoulder in response.

Snow looked over at her granddaughter and smiled. She then asked, "So, Emma, what is this precious little girl's name?"

Emma smiled up at Killian as he placed his arm around her, settling his hand on his hand on her waist. She then answered, "I think I'll let Killian tell you guys – he's the one who came up with it."

Killian looked at his daughter lovingly as he answered, "Her name is Alena." He then looked back up and told them, "It's Greek for light."

"It's a beautiful name, Hook. And it's perfect," Snow said with a smile.

Killian returned her smile in response.

"I don't think you could have picked a better one," David added.

Robin then raised his glass mug and said, "I propose a toast to Emma, Hook, and their beautiful little lass, Alena."

"To Emma, Hook, and Alena," everyone said as they clinked their glasses.

The baby then began to wake, and Emma rocked her as she became a bit fussy.

When Alena was calm, David walked over beside Emma. He then observed, "She really is beautiful, Emma."

Emma smiled at her father before she asked, "Do you want to hold her?"

David returned her smile as he answered, "I'd love to."

Emma then gently passed the baby to him.

Once David had Alena settled in his arms, he told her, "Hey, Alena. I'm your Grandpa."

Alena looked up at him with big blue eyes. He then smiled at her and stroked her cheek as he continued, "You are going to make me every bit as proud as your mother does. You are my little princess."

Snow, Emma, and Killian smiled at his words. After a moment, Killian grinned as he teased, "I hate to break it to you, mate, but the lass is also a little pirate."

David rolled his eyes in response while everyone else chuckled.

As Snow went to go change Neal, Henry walked over and told Emma, "I'm really glad you and Alena are okay, Mom."

"I am, too, kid," Emma responded before wrapping her son in a hug.

As they pulled away, Henry said, "My present for Alena isn't quite finished, yet."

Both Emma and Killian looked at him strangely before Killian asked, "What is it that you're getting her, lad?"

Henry smiled as he told them, "A story – you guys' story. I wanted her to have a storybook that is all about her parents."

Emma and Killian smiled back at him before Emma said, "That's a really great idea, kid."

"Thanks. I can't take all of the credit, though. Mom helped me come up with it," Henry admitted.

Killian then addressed Regina and smirked, "I had no idea you were such a fan, love."

The dark-haired woman rolled her eyes as she pointed out, "I suggested it _for your daughter_ , pirate."

"If you say so, Regina," Killian teased, making everyone else chuckle.

Henry then addressed Emma, "I have some of the pages finished – can I show them to you, Mom?"

"Sure, kid," Emma responded. She, Henry, and Regina then went back to one of the booths, where Robin had sat down and was rocking his daughter to sleep.

Just as Snow returned, David told Killian, "Snow and I got the baby a crib, and I thought we could put it together."

Before Killian could respond, Snow added, "Marco said he would help Hook put it together."

David looked sideways at his wife as he told her, "I am capable of putting together a crib, Snow. Emma and I put together Neal's."

"And we're lucky it was finished before he got here – Emma and Hook don't have that luxury," Snow refuted.

David sighed before he resigned, "Okay, fine. Marco can do it."

Killian then finally spoke, "Thank you both for the crib, and for arranging for some help – I assure you I haven't any idea on how to put one together."

"You're welcome, Hook. It really was no trouble," Snow began with a smile. She then continued, "He won't be able to come by until the day after tomorrow, though."

"It's quite alright. Until the crib is ready, Alena can just sleep with Emma and I," Killian told her.

David cleared his throat loudly before he said, "I think I need to refill my beer." He then moved to hand Alena to Killian, but eyed his hook worriedly.

"Mate, it's alright – I'm not going to hurt her," Killian reassured him.

David nodded before he gently passed the baby to Killian. The prince was more than a little surprised at how naturally Hook held his daughter. David then grabbed his mug and headed over to the counter, with Snow following him.

Killian then began to truly look at the baby gifts. Overwhelmed was a bit of an understatement, and it was about far more than just everything Alena would need. As memories of his father began to flood his mind, he quickly shook his head and began to examine a couple of the items.

"What in the bloody hell is this?" he muttered as he raised an eyebrow. Killian thought they looked like devices for talking, but that was rather preposterous because babies can't talk.

"It's called a baby monitor, Killian. When Alena is sleeping in the nursery, you and Emma will be able to hear her crying through the monitor," Killian heard from behind him.

He turned around and replied, "I suppose that makes sense. Thank you, Belle."

"Of course, Killian," the brunette replied with a smile.

Killian smiled back at her before his expression became one of remorse as he told her, "Emma told me how Gideon was defeated – I'm so sorry you had to do that to your son."

"Thank you, but I'm truly alright. It had to be done," Belle told him.

"That doesn't make it any easier for you, love," Killian observed.

"All that matters is that this little girl gets to grow up with her mother," Belle replied, as she turned her attention to Alena.

"Aye. I'm not sure I'll be able to pay you – as well as everyone else – back for how they tried to help Emma. And for all of the gifts for our daughter," Killian bemused.

"It's like Archie said – it's the least we could do. You deserve this, Killian," Belle reassured him.

Killian offered a small smile before he took on a light-hearted tone and asked, "So, which one of these lovely gifts is from you?"

"The diaper bag. I also got a box a diapers," Belle began. She then grinned and continued, "I also picked up some children's books."

Killian returned her grin as he responded, "I can't say I'm too surprised."

Emma then walked back over and once again thanked Belle for helping to defeat Gideon. The blonde then surmised, "I'm afraid to ask what you had to agree to make Gold help us."

"Aye, love. I doubt that the crocodile agreed to help out of the kindness of his heart," Killian added.

"You can both relax. Rumple feels responsible for Gideon wanting to kill Emma in the first place – if it hadn't been for all of lies and scheming, I never would have given Gideon away. By helping, Rumple feels that it somehow makes up for past sins. He seemed truly remorseful," Belle explained.

"You actually believe he feels sorry for his part in all of this?" Emma asked.

"I'm really not sure," Belle began. She then took a deep breath and continued, "But all that matters is that you get your happy ending, Emma."

Both Emma and Killian smiled gratefully at the brunette before Killian asked, "And you, love? Are you going to find out if the crocodile was sincere?"

Belle sighed before she answered, "I'm still not sure I can trust him not to break my heart again."

Emma and Killian offered sympathetic looks before he assured her, "Well, love, you need not worry about a place to live – you can stay on the Jolly Roger as long as you want."

"You're still sure it's not an imposition?" Belle asked.

"Nonsense, love. It is my wish that you have a comfortable place to stay while you figure things out," Killian told her.

"If you're still trying to make up for hurting me, I told you that I forgave you," Belle pointed out.

"I know, Belle, and I've forgiven myself. But the fact remains that I care about you, love," Killian responded.

Belle smiled at him in response. She then addressed both him and Emma, "Well, should you two need a babysitter, I'd be happy to do it."

"My parents offered as well, but I'm sure we'll take you up on that," Emma responded with a smile.

Belle nodded before some of Storybrooke's patrons made their way over to offer their best wishes for little Alena.

 

A few hours later, everyone had left the diner except for Emma, Killian, Snow, David, Henry, Regina, and Robin. The diner itself had been cleaned up, so Granny was working on her present for Alena – a crochet blanket with her name sewn into it.

David and Killian had just come back inside from loading the baby girl's things into David's truck.

"Thanks, Dad, for offering to help us bring Alena's stuff home," Emma told him.

"Of course, Emma," David responded before planting a kiss on his daughter – and granddaughter's – head.

"Have you thought about where the nursery will be?" Snow asked.

"Yeah – the room right beside mine and Killian's will be perfect," Emma answered.

Snow nodded before she said, "I can't wait to see it," with a smile.

"It may take some time – we have quite a bit of work to do, and a lot of baby items to put away," Killian observed.

"Not if I just poof everything in its place – that's the great thing about having magic," Emma said.

"Since Alena is also the product of true love, does she have magic as well?" Robin then asked.

"Yes, she does. She'll have to be trained as well – hopefully, she isn't as stubborn as her mother," Regina answered. She thought a moment and added, "Or impulsive like Guyliner over here – those two things combined would be a disaster waiting to happen."

"Hey!" Emma and Killian defensively replied, making everyone else chuckle. Regina simply shrugged her shoulders in response.

Henry then looked up from the story and asked, "Mom, what is Alena doing?"

Both Emma and Killian looked down and saw their daughter trying to grab his hook.

The blonde lightly chuckled as she said, "Well, I guess she likes it because it's shiny."

As Alena managed to grasp it and continued to hold on to it, Killian bemused, "It seems that the lass isn't likely to be afraid of it when she gets older."

Emma smiled at him as she teased, "She must take after me then."

Killian couldn't help but roll his eyes as Regina muttered, "It's not like it's all that threatening anyway."

Unfortunately, Snow heard her. The pixie-haired brunette then said, "You know, Regina, you and Hook are more alike than you think."

"Pardon, love?" Killian asked at hearing his name.

"Well, you both became villains because you lost someone you cared about. Neither of you believed you could be happy without your revenge and found happiness and love where you least expected it," Snow pointed out with a bright smile.

Emma smiled as well as she snuggled closer in Killian's side while Robin smiled lovingly at Regina and squeezed her hand.

"We all got our happy ending," David began with a bright smile. He then became reflective as he continued, "I was so afraid I was going to lose you, Emma. I was afraid we wouldn't be able to find a loophole to defeat Gideon. But, because of your beautiful little girl... and Hook, you get live happily ever after as well," turning to offer the pirate a proud smile.

Killian simply looked down before he lifted his arm from around Emma to scratch behind his ear. He still wasn't the most comfortable with praise.

He then looked back up and said, "All I did was kiss my daughter's forehead after promising her that I would take care of her and telling her how much I loved her. It's what any other parent would do."

"Trust me, mate - being a good parent is one of the most heroic things you can do," Robin told him.

Killian nodded and offered a small smile in response.

Emma carefully moved one of her hands from where she was holding Alena and reached over to squeeze her boyfriend's hand.

Snow then raised her mug and said, "I believe a toast is in order. To the newest member of our family and to happy endings."

Everyone raised their glasses and toasted.

"And on that note, I think I need to get Alena home. Her first day on earth was eventful - it was for all of us," Emma announced as she got up from her chair, with Killian following her.

David then rose as well, telling Snow, "When I get back, this little guy needs to get home, too."

He then kissed his son's forehead, as well as his wife's.

He, Killian, and Emma began heading out the door, with the blonde stopping to get a hug from Henry.

"When the story's finished, I'll come and read it to Alena, if that's cool," the teenager told her as they pulled away.

Emma smiled at her son as she responded, "Of course, Henry. It's a great idea. I know she'll love it - I think she's already crazy about her big brother."

Henry rolled his eyes before he pointed out, "Mom, she isn't even a day old."

Emma only chuckled in response.

Just as she turned to leave, Regina's voice stopped her.

"For what it's worth, Emma, I am glad that you and the pirate get your happy ending with Alena."

"Thank you, Regina - for everything," Emma responded.

Regina nodded before Emma and her baby girl headed toward David's truck.

 

Emma and Killian were laying in their bed, both of them exhausted. Neither one of them realized it until their heads hit the pillow. Alena was sound asleep on Killian's chest.

Emma then propped herself on her elbow and gently ran her hand along her daughter's stomach.

"She's absolutely perfect, Killian."

"Aye, that she is, Swan," Killian agreed, with a far off look in his eyes.

Emma instantly noticed it and asked, "Hey, what's wrong, Killian?"

"It's nothing, Swan," Killian tried to shrug it off.

"I know when you're lying to me," Emma began. Her voice then softened as she continued, "Whatever it is, you can tell me."

Killian sighed before he told her, "At the party earlier, I was looking at all the baby gifts, and I was thinking about how overwhelming it all is. And I don't mean the presents."

Emma considered his words for a moment before she keenly observed, "You're worried about being a good father."

"Aye," Killian simply responded.

"Come on, Killian. You're great with Henry, and he likes you," Emma tried to reassure him.

"And I care about the lad, love. But I'm not responsible for raising him," Killian told her.

He then admitted, "My own father abandoned me for his own selfish reasons. And then when I was reunited with him, I saw that he had changed. But I still killed him because my revenge was more bloody important. It's because of me that my brother grew up without his father," trying to keep his emotions in check.

"He forgave you, Killian. He sees what I know - you are not that person anymore. Whatever you did, it's in the past. You have changed, and you will be an amazing father, Killian," Emma reassured him.

"How could you possibly know that, Swan?" Killian questioned.

Emma thought over his question for a few minutes. She then took a breath and asked, "When you were here while you knew I was fighting Gideon, what did you want to do?"

"I wanted to be with you, Emma. I wanted to do something to protect you," Killian responded truthfully.

"But instead of impulsively running into danger like you normally do when I'm in trouble, you actually listened to me and stayed here. Why?" Emma pointed out.

"I had to protect Alena, love. I was bloody terrified, but I had to be strong for her. I already loved her so much, and I had to do what was best for her. She was all that mattered," Killian told her.

Emma then smiled at him before she leaned down to kiss him softly. As they pulled away, she said, "And that is why you will be an amazing father."

Killian flashed her a genuine smile in response. He then added, "Well, love, you are already an amazing mother, so our daughter will be happy and cared for."

"That she will," Emma agreed as she smiled at him.

As she turned her attention back to her sleeping baby girl, she said, "You know, I was thinking of putting Alena's name on the wall of her nursery."

"I think that's a lovely idea, Swan," Killian told her.

"Granny also wanted to know if we wanted Alena's initials on the blanket, along with her name. I think it's a nice idea," Emma continued.

"I believe it is as well, Swan. Surely if Granny can crochet an entire blanket, and the lass's name, "AS" won't be too much trouble," Killian replied.

"Well, actually," Emma began but trailed off.

"Now, you're the one that's hiding something, love; what is it?" Killian asked.

"I told her to put "AJ"," Emma responded.

It took a moment for her words to register. Killian then pointed out, "You want her to have my last name? You know that you don't have to do that, Swan."

"I wanted to, Killian. I want her to have the name Jones - one day, I want to have it, too," Emma told him with a smile.

Killian searched her eyes for fear and found none. He then returned her smile as he told her, "You have no idea how happy that makes me, Emma."

Emma kissed him once more - a kiss filled with all of the love she had for him.

As they pulled away, she told him, "Good night, Killian."

"Good night, my love," he responded.

Emma softly kissed her daughter's forehead before rolling over and trying to get some sleep. She couldn't help but run her fingers over the empty ring finger on her left hand. She then smiled because she knew it wouldn't be empty for long.

Emma couldn't wait to spend the rest of her life with the man she loved. That thought would have once scared her, as well as the thought of marriage.

But now, she couldn't help but look forward to the future and the memories that she and Killian would make as husband and wife. The memories they would make with their beautiful Alena, as well as the rest of their family.

This is what happily ever after is truly made of.

 

 

 

 

**A/N: If the whole Killian telling Belle he cares about her seemed OOC, I'M SO SORRY. I tried, but for me, that line felt natural. I've written them as brother and sister for TWO books now (and a few one-shots), and I literally cannot write them – or even see them (it has seriously affected how I see them on the show now) – as anything else.**

**I know that Belle was completely fed up with Rumple in the first several episodes of 6A, and I don't remember if that changed toward the end of it. I know they seem to be on goodish terms now. For my purposes in this fic, it made more sense for her to still be wary of trusting him.**


	4. Author's Note

Hi, everyone! I'm still working on the next chapter of this collection. I know it normally doesn't take me this long to update - but this one-shot has been a little more challenging. Things have also been kind of crazy the last couple weeks. I will, however, have time to work on it this weekend and hopefully post it! Thank y'all! Until the next one-shot! :)


	5. My Happy Ending, Part 3

Emma and Killian were almost asleep – they were both pretty tired. One would think that since there hadn't been any villains since Gideon's defeat, things wouldn't be as crazy.

No such luck. Their daughter, who was now six, kept Emma and Killian on their toes. While she was a very sweet little girl, she loved to experiment with magic. That made for some very sticky situations. At times, she was definitely more pirate than princess.

Just as Emma and Killian had drifted off, they heard, "Mommy, Daddy?"

They sleepily and slowly sat up before Emma asked, "What is it, kid?"

"I want a story," Alena responded.

"And what story would that be, love?" Killian asked.

Instead of replying, she ran over to the side of the bed and held up a book. It was the book that Henry had made for her when she born, aptly named _the Princess and the Pirate_.

Emma and Killian smiled at their daughter before he told her, "Good choice, love."

Alena returned her parents' smiles in response.

Killian then grabbed the book and handed it to his wife before lifting Alena and placing her in his lap.

The dark-haired girl immediately grabbed Killian's hook and brace from the nightstand and put her hand in it.

"Look! I'm a pirate princess!" she exclaimed. It was then that Killian and Emma noticed the tiara on her head.

"That you are," Emma agreed as she stroked her daughter's black curls.

Killian then tried to remove the brace and hook, only for Alena to protest, "Daddy, I want to wear it while Mommy reads the story," furrowing her brows in a way that reminded him of Emma.

Emma then intervened, "We know you do, kid, but we don't want you to accidently get hurt or hurt me or Daddy."

"Daddy wears it all the time," Alena argued.

"Aye, love. That's because I've had it for a very, very long time," Killian explained.

The little girl sighed in response. As Killian began to stroke her hair, he suggested, "How about I wear it, and you can hold on to it."

Her blue eyes lit up as she smiled and told him, "Okay."

He then took the brace and hook and placed it over his stump. Once in place, he wrapped his arm around his daughter, who instantly took the hook in her small fingers.

"You can start the story now, Mommy."

"Sure thing, kid," Emma replied with a smile.

She opened the book and began, "Once upon a time, Snow White and Prince Charming were finally going to get their happily ever after, after years of battling the Evil Queen.

Their bliss, however, did not last long. The Evil Queen, with the help of the Dark One – otherwise known as Rumplestiltskin – was planning to enact a dreadful curse. A curse that would take away the happy ending of Snow White and Prince Charming, as well as the rest of the inhabitants of the Enchanted Forest. The curse, which would create the picturesque town of Storybrooke, Maine, in the Land Without Magic, would cause the beloved fairytale residents of the Enchanted Forest to forget their former lives in whatever capacity Regina wished. The curse was said to be unstoppable.

All hope was not lost, however. Snow White was pregnant, and she and David were to have a beautiful baby girl. Born of true love, she would possess the lightest of magic and would become the Savior. Her destiny was to bring back the happy endings of her parents, as well as everyone else. She would do so by breaking the curse with True Love's Kiss.

Her name was Emma Swan.

Emma was placed in a magical wardrobe just after she was born to protect her from Regina's curse. She was sent to the Land Without Magic. The princess's life was far from a fairytale. She grew up in the foster care system, yet it made her strong and resilient. She already knew the pain of being abandoned, and the betrayal by her first love made it difficult for her to trust anyone. However, Emma would still do anything to protect those who needed it…"

Emma was cut off from the story when she felt her daughter's arms wrap around her neck. The six-year-old told her mother, "I'm sorry you was alone, Mommy."

The blonde kissed Alena's head as she told her, "It's alright, kid. It made me who I am, and now I have so many people who love me."

Alena then pulled back and looked at Emma with big blue eyes as she replied, "I'm glad, Mommy," with a smile.

Emma returned her smile in response before Killian stroked his daughter's curls and said, "Alright, love, let's let Mommy read more of the story."

Alena nodded in response, and Emma continued, "When the baby boy she had given away ten years earlier showed up on her doorstep on her 28th birthday, she made the decision to bring him home. Little did she know how much her life would change upon that decision. Little did she know that it would bring her to her own happy ending, surrounded by people she loved. One of which was her True Love, Killian Jones, infamously known as Captain Hook.

After Emma had broken the curse, everyone expected to go back to the Enchanted Forest, but Storybrooke remained in existence.

However, Regina had no shortage of enemies, and it eventually caught up with her. Henry, the son that Emma had given up, had been adopted by Regina shortly after birth, and he was determined to give her a chance. When a monster came after the Queen, Emma, Snow, and David made an effort to protect her. Their valiant effort resulted in Emma and Snow being trapped in the nearly destroyed Enchanted Forest. Here, they formed an alliance with Aurora and Mulan, and the four of them searched for a way back to Storybrooke.

Unfortunately, Emma and Snow weren't the only ones seeking passage out of the Enchanted Forest. The princesses came across the manipulative Cora, the Queen of Hearts and Regina's mother, and the ruthless Captain Hook. Hook was determined to avenge the death of his first love, Milah, by killing the man responsible – Rumplestiltskin, who also took Hook's hand. Hook wasn't going to let anyone stop him – he would do what he had to do in order to kill the Crocodile, by whatever means necessary.

It wasn't love at first sight for the princess and the pirate. Hook had led the foursome to believe that he had managed to escape Cora's cruel and senseless killings. He told them he was simply a blacksmith. Emma, however, prided herself on her "superpower" – being able to tell when anyone is lying. She quickly caught onto Hook's game and held a knife against his throat. She then proceeded to tie him to a tree."

Alena then started to giggle.

Killian tickled her side as he asked, "You think it's funny that I got tied to a tree?"

"Daddy, stop, it tickles!" Alena told him between giggles.

Killian did as his daughter asked before she questioned, "Mommy, did you think it was funny when you tied Daddy to a tree?"

Emma thought over her words for a few moments before she answered, "Well, not exactly. I wasn't sure your daddy could be trusted."

Alena nodded before she looked thoughtful for a moment. She then looked up at Killian and squealed, "But then you falled in love with Mommy!"

Killian couldn't help but chuckle as he told her, "I think you're getting ahead of the story, Alena."

Alena nodded before she turned those bright blue eyes back to her mother, who then continued, "Hook had the same objective as the princesses – finding a way to get to Storybrooke. He would relinquish his ties with Cora, whom he wasn't fond of working with anyway, to attain the compass that would be Snow and Emma's way home. Though the four princesses were wary of the pirate, they realized he was the only one who could lead them to the compass. So, off they went toward the location of the compass – the beanstalk.

After some deliberation, it was agreed that Emma would climb the beanstalk with Hook.

Sparks did indeed fly between the handsome and flirtatious pirate and the closed-off princess, but Emma was afraid to trust him. He was a revenge-driven, ruthless pirate. She couldn't be sure that he wouldn't betray and use her to suit his own needs and get his revenge. He seemed to only care about himself.

But more than that, she was an open book to Hook, and he understood her better than she even knew – Milah wasn't the only person that Hook had lost.

Hook never even had the chance to know his mother – she died shortly after he was born. This left Hook, and his three-year-old brother Liam, to the sole custody of their father, Brennan. Brennan tried to be the best he could for his boys, but the grief of losing his wife was too much to bear. He began gambling more and more, which eventually led to a warrant for his arrest. In order to evade it, he abandoned his sons – now 14 and 11 – on a ship in which he had promised his sons a trip across the realms. He traded them into servitude to obtain a small boat to avoid being caught.

Though Emma wasn't privy to any of this information, she felt that Hook knew what it was like to be left alone. But Emma couldn't – and wouldn't – take a chance of being betrayed _again_.

So, when the compass had been retrieved, and Hook had been pulled from underneath the rocks that had fallen during the confrontation with the giant, Emma chained up Hook with the intent of leaving him behind. Though Hook's pleas were sincere, Emma couldn't risk it. She promised his safety before going on her way, with the last words being heard were Hook's accented voice calling 'Swan!'

The trip back to Storybrooke was tumultuous. Hook had (reluctantly) gone back to working with Cora, the sting of Emma's betrayal hurting him more than he let on. After helping Cora lock up the princesses in Rumplestiltskin's supposedly unbreakable prison, Hook and Cora opened the portal at the dried up Lake Nosotros. However, their plan was foiled when Emma, Snow, and Mulan had escaped using squid ink. This resulted in a showdown at the lake.

Mulan, armed with a powerful sword, and Snow, armed with her trusty bow and arrow, were up against Cora and her magic. It soon became just Snow and Cora because Mulan was in charge of giving Aurora her heart back, which Hook had taken earlier per Cora's request. Emma was left to face Hook, both ready to do battle with swords.

The intense swordfight resulted with Emma being pinned on the ground by Hook, with no shortage of flirtatious comments from the leather-clad pirate. Things looked bleak for a moment before Emma felt the compass hidden in the sand under her side. Hook was caught off guard, and Emma managed to get on her feet again. She then used the compass to knock Hook out.

Emma was then witness to Cora trying to steal her mother's heart. However, Emma stepped in front of Snow, and learned a lesson that she didn't realize would become so important: love is strength. Cora was blasted back when she couldn't take the Savior's heart, and Emma and Snow were able to go through the portal and make their way home.

Unfortunately, their homecoming was far from peaceful. Cora and Hook managed to find another way to Storybrooke, and chaos ensued from there. Despite her promise to Henry to try to change, Regina was being pushed further into the dark side for the sake of wanting Henry for herself, with Cora's encouragement. Hook made several attempts to rid the world of Rumplestiltskin – even going as far as hurting the Crocodile's love, Belle – one of which ended up with the pirate in the hospital. A mysterious stranger found his way to the fairytale town, as well as Emma's ex-boyfriend and first love, Neal, with his fiancé, Tamara. Neal was also Rumplestiltskin's son and Henry's father.

As it turns out, the mysterious stranger, Greg, and Tamara, were working together to rid the world of magic – or so they thought – for none other than the manipulative and downright evil Peter Pan, unknowingly. They ended up kidnapping Henry and taking him to Neverland per Pan's request.

After the town had been saved from a destructive crystal, Hook had decided to use the magic bean he originally stole to get back to the Enchanted Forest to take a team of Emma, Snow, David, Regina, and Rumple to Neverland. It was no easy task convincing Hook to give over the bean – it took some persuasion from Emma, who reminded him how much alike herself and the pirate really were. This speech brought on memories of a time when he did care for someone other than himself, which served the purpose of ultimately convincing him to stay and help the blonde Savior. So, the team of unlikely heroes set off to Neverland.

For Hook, Neverland was the one place in which he never wanted to go back. Aside from the fact that he had spent over 200 years on its soil trying to find a way to kill Rumplestiltskin, the island held memories of someone near and dear to his heart. Someone he looked up to and admired – someone he strove to be. Someone who was his hero. His older brother Liam.

After their father and abandoned them, Liam took it upon himself to raise his little brother. The elder Jones wanted to give Killian the best life that he could – this included an enlistment in the Royal Navy. Liam had worked his way up to captain, and Killian was his lieutenant. They were sent on a mission for the king to Neverland to retrieve medicine in form of a plant to help cure soldiers in the war. However, Liam and Killian soon became aware that the plant, called Dreamshade, was actually poison, and the king knew of it's true, nefarious purposes. This poison is what killed Liam. Liam's death is what put Killian on the path to ruthless piracy. Killian could no longer condone working for a king whom he held responsible for his brother's death. So, he and the crew took over the Jewel of the Realm, and Killian renamed it the Jolly Roger. For the crew of former naval officers, it became a pirate's life for them."

Emma then glanced up from the story to see Alena wrapping her arms around Killian's waist as she sat in his lap. The dark haired girl then looked up at him and asked, "Daddy, do you miss your mommy and daddy?"

Killian took a deep breath before he answered, "Well, love, I don't remember my mother, and my father didn't do the best job with Liam and I. And when I had the chance to reconnect and do something good for my father and younger brother, I chose not to take it because revenge was more important. But I did see him in the underworld, and it felt like I finally had the father I had always wanted – and needed. I was finally able to forgive myself for how I had wronged him, and he was proud of the fact that I had become the man he wished he could have been for me. I was really happy I was able to see him again, and that we could part on good terms."

Alena nodded in response before she squeezed Killian tighter. The little girl then looked back at Emma with expectant eyes, and the blonde continued reading.

"Present-day Neverland provided a whole host of new challenges. Henry's safety was of utmost concern for everyone involved, but they had different ideas of how to get him back from Pan. This lead to Rumple going his separate ways once the team reached the island. It forced Emma to designate herself as leader, as well as deal with the pain of being abandoned by her parents still caused her. Pan was a master of manipulation, and avoiding his tricks while trying to figure out his plan for Henry kept the group on their toes. They also to dodge the Lost Boys at every turn.

While Hook's knowledge of the island and of Peter Pan were indispensable and his skills with a sword were invaluable, Emma was quick to shut down any flirting he shot her way, which was quite often. She was grateful for his help, but she was nothing more than a pretty face to him – or so she thought. When Emma sacrificed herself to Neverland's seas to make the group get along before stepping foot on the island, he didn't hide the look of relief on his face very well. This was only the beginning of the _real_ feelings that Hook was developing for Emma.

However, Hook didn't realize the depth of those feelings until she kissed him passionately. The kiss was only meant as a response to Hook's challenge – Emma stubbornly refused to let him win. While the kiss quite literally took both of their breaths away, Emma had Henry to focus on, as made evident by her insistence that the kiss was a 'one-time thing' and that it was 'just a kiss'. For Hook, however, the opposite was true. As part of Pan's games, the gang – minus Regina – went to rescue Neal, who they thought had been killed in a confrontation back in Storybrooke with Tamara, from the Echo Caves. In order to rescue him, Snow, David, Emma, and Hook had to reveal their deepest secrets. Hook revealed his feelings for Emma with the following words: 'I never thought I would be capable of letting go of my first love, of my Milah. To believe that I could find someone else. That is…until I met you.'

Following Hook's admission, he began to realize that perhaps there was more to life than revenge. He promised to win her heart the right way, even though he knew she could go back to Neal. Hook put Emma above all else, and did what he could to help her. And the most important thing to her was rescuing Henry. With Regina and Rumple coming back, and the addition of Tinker Bell, the team was able to save the boy from Pan's evil clutches. They were all able to make it home safely.

However, things are not often as they seem. Pan refused to be defeated and intended on being in charge. He managed to make his way to Storybrooke and planned to unleash Regina's dark curse, making everyone forget who they are, and Pan would be able to rule over them. Just in time, a loophole was found – Regina would offset Pan's curse by undoing it. The only way that was possible, however, was to send everyone back to the Enchanted Forest – except Henry because he was thing that Regina loved most. Since Emma was the Savior, she would be able to avoid the curse, and Regina sent them to a new life, where it would be as if Emma never gave up Henry. The princess hated to say goodbye to her family – especially since she just found them, but she knew it was necessary. Hook's final goodbye was promising Emma he would think of her every day, and his heart broke as he watched her yellow bug cross over the town line and go out of his life forever."

At that point, Alena was sitting with her arms crossed and her brows furrowed. Emma then asked, "Hey, kid, what is it?"

"You didn't get to tell Daddy that you liked him back, and it's all Peter Pan's fault. He was mean," the dark-haired girl huffed.

"Aye, love. That he was," Killian agreed. He then added, "But fear not, love, he was defeated when Rumple plunged his dagger into him."

"I know. But I still don't like him," Alena told her father.

Emma and Killian tried not to chuckle as their daughter asked her mother, "Can we skip to the part where Daddy tells you that he traded his ship?"

"We'd be skipping a good bit of the story, love," Killian pointed out.

"I already know what happened – we can skip it," Alena replied.

"Do you now?" Emma asked.

Alena nodded before she launched into the story, "Daddy found you in New York, where you was dating an evil monkey. He gave a potion to help you remember that you liked him and that you had Grandma and Grandpa and Aunt Regina and they was your family. Then you came to Storybrooke, and Aunt Zelena was there except she was mean. But nobody knowed she was mean or how they came back to Storybrooke. But then they found out, and she wanted your magic.

She killed Henry's daddy, and then she cursed Daddy to kiss you and take away your magic. She tried to drown Daddy and you saved him. Aunt Regina then kissed Henry's forehead, and he remembered everybody. Aunt Regina then defeated Aunt Zelena, but she wasn't really defeated. A portal was then opened, and you and Daddy went in the past to fix Grandma and Grandpa's story. There was a ball and you were a princess and Daddy was a prince!" practically squealing on that last sentence.

Both Emma and Killian smiled at their little girl. She absolutely loved hearing this story, and though she wasn't the best with details, she practically knew it by heart.

"Well, kid, I think you've covered it," Emma told her with a smile as she ruffled her daughter's hair.

Alena smiled brightly at her mother before Emma turned a few pages in the book.

Emma smiled brightly as she began, "After successfully getting Snow and David's story back on track, Emma and Hook returned to Storybrooke in the midst of a celebration for Zelena's defeat.

A little while later, Emma sought out Hook and found him at a table just outside the diner. He praised her for being a hero, and she thanked him and pointed out that she couldn't have done it without him.

She also thanks him for bringing her back to Storybrooke and helping her see that it's her home, despite her insistence that New York was the best place for her and Henry. When she asks how he got to her in New York, he tells her his tale. He lived a pirate's life until he heard of a curse.

Ditching his crew, outrunning curses, and sailing the high seas occupied Hook's time until a bird, with a note tied to his leg, landed on the helm of the Jolly Roger. The note had a message that Emma's family was in trouble. To get back to her, he traded something valuable for a magic bean. It was his home, his prized possession, and his gateway to a flood of memories with his brother and his first love.

The Jolly Roger.

There was no doubt of the gratitude Emma felt toward the pirate. But there was something more – Hook never left Emma's side, he believed in her abilities, he understands her like no one else, and he was clearly falling for her. Thought Emma wasn't ready to say it out loud, she was falling for him, too.

And so, Emma poured all that she felt into one amazing kiss. As opposed to the kiss in Neverland, which was pure passion, this one was so much more. It was tender, sweet, and loving – it was the perfect start to a beautiful happily ever after.

The road to happily ever after, however, wasn't paved with all love and happiness. The princess and pirate had quite a few obstacles along the way.

Following their trip to the past, Emma and Hook had unknowingly brought someone back with them – the queen of Arendelle, Elsa, who had ice powers. The gang had agreed to help Elsa find her sister, Anna, and help them find a way home. However, things did not go smoothly. Elsa's aunt, Ingrid, who had also been Emma's foster mother, lived in Storybrooke. She was determined to replace the sisters she had lost with Emma and Elsa, no matter the cost – even if it meant the destruction of Storybrooke.

Despite his promise to be a better man for Neal and Belle, the newly married Rumplestiltskin was up to his old tricks. After Emma had asked Hook on a date, he went to the Crocodile to get his hand back – but it wasn't without a cost. Rumple had told Hook that his hand belonged to the villain he used to be, and as such, would cause Hook to revert back to his villainous ways. However, as it turned out, it was nothing more than a mind trick.

His dastardly ways continued when he began planning to take Emma's magic in order to cleave himself from the dagger. The Savior was having trouble controlling her powers and planned to get rid of them. Rumple told her he would help her and was going to suck her powers in the Sorcerer's hat. Unbeknownst to Emma, she would be sucked into the hat as well. He would have succeeded had it not been for Elsa convincing Emma to embrace her powers and love herself.

Unfortunately, Rumple had a plan b – taking the heart of someone who knew him before he was the Dark One. Hook had showed up to stop Emma and fit the bill. Already under Rumple's blackmail following the hand incident, Hook was now under Rumple's control.

Things looked bleak for the pirate, and it only got worse when Rumple held Hook's heart in his hand ready to crush it to complete the spell to tear himself from the dagger. Emma found out just in time, but she was too late, as Rumple froze her in place. It seemed as if the long life of the pirate was over. That is, until Belle, having found out the truth, showed up and stopped Rumplestiltskin. She then proceeded to force him over the town line.

Back at Granny's, Emma (forcefully) placed Hook's heart back into his chest. With Rumplestiltskin banished from the town, the Snow Queen's selfless sacrifice, and the farewell of the three good friends made in Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff, the town was at peace.

Though Hook was reeling from what Rumple had made him do under his control – trapping the Sorcerer's Apprentice, as well as the fairies in the hat, and the lying to Emma, she assured her pirate that he was every bit the hero. Though she didn't say those three words, her feelings for him were growing stronger.

Building on the momentum of their first date, the princess and the pirate grew closer and soon became inseparable. Emma opened up to him about her time in foster care, but he never pushed her further than for what she was ready.

This continued through the six weeks of peace, with Hook and Emma meeting for morning coffee and walking with their arms wrapped around each other to start their day. Their happiness was clear to everyone.

However, the peace came to an end as Rumplestiltskin made his way to Storybrooke with two more villains in tow – Ursula and Cruella De Vil. Once Maleficent was resurrected from where Emma had defeated her to help break the first curse, the three of them became known as the Queens of Darkness. They, along with Rumplestiltskin, planned to unleash the Author to rewrite the stories where the villains got their happy endings.

The price for making their plan a success? Darkening Emma's heart. It was a race against time to stop this plan. However, things are not always as they seem when it came to the villains getting their happy endings.

Darkness began creeping into the lives of the beloved heroes, starting with Ursula attempting to get revenge on Hook. He had taken away her singing voice, which aided in her falling on a dark path. After a near death by drowning, Hook, with Ariel's help, was able to locate Poseidon – Ursula's father, and he returned her singing voice. She left with him and was able to have her happy ending.

In the aftermath, Hook revealed how close he had come to being to man he used to be, to which Emma assured him that he was able to resist it because he wasn't that person anymore. However, despite how much she had changed as well, Regina still lost her happy ending, and Hook was afraid the same would happen to him.

In some state of oblivion to the depth of Hook's feelings, Emma asked him what his happy ending was. To which Hook responded, "Don't you know, Emma? It's you." If it wasn't before, it was now crystal clear just how much Emma meant to Hook, and he would fight with everything he had to keep her safe, and though Emma wouldn't admit it easily, she would do the same for him.

The darkness continued to unfold when Emma discovered a devastating secret from Snow and David's past. While Snow was pregnant, they discovered that with Emma being the product of True Love, she also held the potential for the greatest darkness. To ensure that this wouldn't happen to their daughter, Snow and David took drastic measures – they placed all of Emma's darkness in Maleficent's daughter, Lily, and sent her to the Land Without Magic. Despite the fact that they weren't aware what would truly become of Lily, it was still because of them that Lily felt as if she never truly belonged.

Emma was furious, and the darkness was creeping on her heart. It became increasingly difficult for Emma to forgive her parents or even talk to them. Things got worse for the Savior when Henry's life was in danger because of Cruella. The fur-coat wearing woman was determined to have Emma restore her happy ending. Things took a nasty turn when Cruella held Henry at gunpoint. Motivated by fear, Emma used her magic to blast Cruella off the side of a cliff, resulting in the villain's death. The gang soon discovered that Henry was never in any danger because Cruella didn't have the power to kill anyone.

Despite her guilt, Emma was still determined to fight the darkness and do what was right – starting with Maleficent. She had come to Emma because in her life before Storybrooke, Emma was a bail-bondsperson. This made her an expert at finding people – including those who didn't want to be found. Maleficent wanted Emma to find her daughter, and despite the protest of her parents (with whom Emma was still upset), she agreed.

So, Emma and Regina set off on a journey to find Lily, all the while worrying about Emma's heart turning dark. Though she was tempted, she was able to resist. They all made it home safely, and Maleficent was reunited with her daughter. Lily wasn't too keen on forgiving Snow and David and put the princess' life in danger.

Meanwhile, Hook had finally managed to convince Emma that though her parents were wrong, they only wanted what was best for her, and Emma forgave them just as Maleficent convinced Lily to start over with her.

All seemed to be well in Storybrooke, that is until, a dying Rumplestiltskin got the Author to rewrite the storybook, a task that Isaac was more than happy to complete. In this alternate universe, Snow White was the Evil Queen, with Charming as her unwilling servant; Regina was the bandit; Rumplestiltskin was a brave and valiant knight known as the Light One; Hook was a cowardly deck hand; and Emma was trapped in a tower, where she knew the truth but was powerless to do anything about it.

Henry, however, was not a part of this story, and managed to travel to this alternate universe, where it was discovered that he was the new author. He finally managed to convince Regina of the truth and was able to rescue Emma with the help of Hook. While Henry was able to right Isaac's wrong, it wasn't without a steep price – Hook's death. The supposed coward had given his life at Charming's sword so that Emma and Henry could escape and return back to Storybrooke.

Watching Hook die made Emma realize that she _did_ love him, and she wanted to tell him so. However, upon returning from the alternate universe, Emma had the chance to tell him her feelings, but she was still afraid. She was also counting on the fact that they had plenty of time together – a fact that did not remain true.

Rumplestiltskin was still dying because the darkness that had consumed him for centuries was eating away at his heart. With the help of the Apprentice, who, along with the fairies, had been released from the hat, they were able to suck the darkness from Rumplestiltskin. The plan was to place the darkness inside the hat so that it could be contained. Unfortunately, since the darkness needed to be tethered to someone, it wasn't able to be contained and went to sought out the next victim – Regina.

Emma refused to allow Regina to lose her happy ending and to be sucked back into the darkness that the Queen had fought so hard against. So, Emma took the dagger and tethered herself to the darkness. Emma Swan was now the name written across the dagger – she was now the Dark One. She told Hook that she loved him just before the darkness took her away.

And so began the long and painful journey back to ridding Emma of the darkness. It took them from Storybrooke, to the Enchanted Forest, and finally to Camelot. The key to destroying the darkness was reuniting the dagger with the blade from which it came – Excalibur – with the retrieval of the Promethean Flame, which would secured by a showdown with the first Dark One. After being released from his prison within in a tree, the wizard Merlin was more than happy to assist Emma, as well as her family – he understood the feeling of losing someone you loved to the darkness.

While Merlin was more than happy to assist, King Arthur pulled the wool over everyone's eyes. He seemed eager to help, but the reality was that he wanted to reunite the blades for the purpose of making Camelot prosperous. His power as king had truly gone to his head. Fortunately, the heroes had managed to get Excalibur from Arthur and set forward with their plan.

It was more important than ever for Emma to succeed, with the darkness becoming harder and harder to resist. She had already chosen a dark path in order to complete the spell to release Merlin from his wooden and leafy prison – she had taken the heart of Henry's first love, Violet, and commanded her to break his heart. It had also been difficult for Emma to move forward with this plan because of her feelings for Hook. Though she had only admitted them because she thought she wasn't going to see him again, she realized that she _did_ want a future with him.

That future, however, was soon put in jeopardy. As Emma was preparing to reunite the blades, Hook fell to the ground from a fatal wound – he had been cut on the neck by Excalibur during the scuffle with Arthur. Though Hook pleaded for Emma to let him go, she refused to lose the man she loved.

To protect their future, Emma did what she had so desperately been trying to avoid - giving herself completely to the darkness. In order to save Hook, she turned him into the thing he hated most in this world - the Dark One.

Once Emma and Hook had found each other, they planned to rid themselves of the darkness together. Unfortunately, Rumplestiltskin, in the form of a voice inside Hook's head, had gotten to the pirate first. For Hook, the pull of the darkness was too powerful for him to resist. His ultimate goal? Getting his revenge on Rumplestiltskin once and for all.

He began putting his plan into action while still in Camelot. He did so by enacting the dark curse. Since one dark one represented the desire of all dark ones, and Merlin's love - Nimue - was the first dark one, Hook crushed Merlin's heart to complete the curse.

Fortunately, Emma caught him just in time. Though she tried to stop him, he was too far gone. However, she was able to add a memory potion to the curse so that no one - including Hook - would know what really happened in Camelot. Emma was the only one who knew the truth, and she was determined to make things right - on her own.

The following weeks in Storybrooke were chaotic to say the least. Emma was tightlipped about what happened in the six weeks in Camelot and everyone was desperate to figure it out. They were unsure of her ultimate goal and were anxious about what she would do next. She was no longer able to control her darkest impulses and hurt everyone she cared about.

After Hook had retrieved his memories and discovered the truth – to Emma's disappointment –

the blonde revealed the truth to her family. They then set off on a mission to stop the vengeful pirate.

As part of the ultimate vengeance and to make Emma pay, he brought all of the past dark ones to Storybrooke. They marked Emma's family – this mark would send all of them to the underworld.

Hook's plan was underway when he was reminded of the man that he wanted to be – a man of honor. Emma once again pleaded with Hook, and it was the sight of her being choked by Nimue that was the final piece of Hook's decision.

He contained all of the darkness and all of the power of the dark ones into the reunited blades. He then made the decision to make the ultimate sacrifice. He asked Emma to lunge Excalibur into him – through his death, the darkness would be destroyed. Emma's heart was breaking as she considered the task before her. A tearful goodbye and one final "I love you" were exchanged before Emma thrust the sword into Hook. Tears flowed freely as Hook died in Emma's arms. She had to be ripped away as they wheeled his body away."

At that point, Emma had to stop reading for a moment. Despite the years that had passed, she never failed to become emotional when she came to this part of the story.

She instantly felt Alena launching herself into her arms as the little girl wrapped her arms around her waist in a tight hug.

"It's okay, Mommy. Daddy is right here."

"I know, kid. It's just that these memories are painful," Emma told her as she stroked her daughter's hair.

She then felt Hook's arm wrap around her and his lips press up against her temple. She pulled away from her husband and daughter and gave them both a bright smile, which they happily returned.

Emma then saw her little girl yawn, and she told her, "I think it's your bedtime, kid."

Alena protested, "I'm not sleepy, Mommy. And we have to finish the story." Even though she had heard this story many times, Emma and Kilian knew there was no point in trying to talk her out of hearing the rest of it.

So, Killian suggested, "How about I give you a shortened version of what happened next?" Alena furrowed her eyebrows in thought for a few moments before she nodded in agreement.

Killian took a breath and began, "Shortly after my sacrifice, your mother discovered that my death had been in vain – that is I died for no reason. You see, the blo.." he stopped himself from finishing the word when he received a glare from his wife. He scratched behind his ear before he covered quite smoothly, "the bloke of the Crocodile once again proved that power is more important than anything else. As it turns out, the darkness I thought I had destroyed was actually simply moved into Rumplestiltskin – he now had the power of all of the dark ones. Once Emma found this out, she told him that if he didn't help in bringing me back to the land of the living, she wouldn't hesitate to tell Belle everything. And so, Rumple, your mother, Aunt Regina, Uncle Robin, Grandma Snow, Grandpa David, and Henry all went to the underworld to save me.

However, it was no easy task. Hades – the ruler of the underworld – was no man to be trifled with. It would require quite a feat to defeat him, and bring me back, but I knew your mother could do it – even though I told her to let me go. But she never listens," Killian shot Emma a teasing grin on that last part, to which she responded with a shake of her head.

"Anyway," Killian continued, "Emma managed to rescue me, and she began to put forth her plan of us sharing a heart like Grandma and Grandpa. Unfortunately, Hades had other ideas and trapped Emma, Aunt Regina, and Grandma Snow in the underworld. But they weren't giving up that easily. Along with finding a way to defeat Hades, we had discovered that we could help others move on to a better place, and we all played in part in making that happen for our friends and family who had the misfortune of being trapped in that awful place. We were able to help them move on – including your Uncle Liam.

But the time then came to bring me home. As there was a problem with the heart split, we had to resort to plan b. Your mother and I had to travel to the deepest part of the underworld to retrieve a special plant to help us – it would only work if we were declared True Love, which we were. Unfortunately, it had been one of Hades' tricks, and there was no plant. So, your mother had to leave me in the underworld, and we were once again separated.

But all was not lost. While Hades was in Storybrooke wreaking havoc, myself and a surprisingly helpful King Arthur were able to find a way to defeat Hades. As a reward, Zeus – the king of the gods – sent me back to Storybrooke and to Emma.

The town was safe, it was peaceful, and we were blissfully happy. Unfortunately, a new threat came along in the form of Rumple and Aunt Belle's son – Gideon. Aunt Belle had sent him away as a baby to protect him from Rumple, and he came back as an adult with a vengeance and to destroy Emma. It was said that Saviors couldn't get happy endings, but as your mother so often does, fought back tooth and nail. But she didn't do it alone – as you know, Alena, you are the product of True Love. You are what saved us, my darling. As your mother was in the midst of fighting against Gideon, I was protecting you and keeping you safe. When I kissed your forehead it was True Love's Kiss, and the weapon that was to be the cause of your mother's death was destroyed. Aunt Belle placed Gideon inside Pandora's Box.

Your mother and I had finally gotten our happy ending – we had our family, we had each other, and we had our beautiful little girl. Six months later, our family shared in our happiness when we married – it was one of the best days of both of our lives. And like all good fairytales, we all lived happily ever after. The end."

Alena offered her father a bright smile as she observed, "I love you and Mommy's story."

"So do we, kid. It may have taken a number of curses and villains, but your Daddy and I couldn't be happier," Emma agreed with a smile.

Killian then added, "Alright, my little pirate princess, it's time for you to go to bed. Come on, then," as he scooped her up in her arms. He knew she was tired when she didn't try to fight to be let down.

Emma wished her daughter goodnight and kissed her forehead before Killian got up and made his way toward Alena's room.

As soon as Killian laid down his daughter in her bed, she immediately poofed her favorite stuffed animal from the shelf to her arms.

Killian raised an eyebrow at her as he told her, "I could have handed the swan to you, love."

"I like my magic, Daddy," Alena pointed out.

Killian had to refrain from the eye roll and the shake of his head before he bent down to kiss his daughter's forehead.

"Good night, Alena," he told her.

"Good night, Daddy," Alena responded before rolling over on her side.

As Killian began walking away, he once again heard her voice, "Daddy?"

He turned around and asked, "Yes, love?"

"Was you happy that Uncle Liam got to go to a better place?"

Killian raised an eyebrow before he moved to sit down at the foot of her bed. He took a deep breath before he replied, "Of course I was, love. I miss him, but I know he's happy where he is. I loved him very much."

"Even though he wasn't nice to Mommy?" Alena asked.

"Well, love, Uncle Liam only wanted to protect me. He wasn't able to see that Mommy was good for me because he was so focused on still taking care of his younger brother. Does that make sense, Alena?"

She furrowed her brows for a second before she nodded. Killian thought that she would then go to sleep, but she had another question, "Do you wish that Uncle William stayed here?"

"His life is at sea, love. I understand that better than anyone – while I made the decision to stay here, William's life is being Captain Nemo's first mate. Nemo is like a father to William. He wouldn't want it any other way," Killian explained.

Alena nodded once again. Curious, Killian then asked, "Where are these questions coming from, love?"

"They're your family, Daddy," Alena answered simply.

Killian smiled at his little girl before he responded, "You are my family, as well, love. You and your mother and Henry, as well as your grandparents and aunts and uncles. I am perfectly happy, love."

Alena then offered him a bright smile before she sat up to hug him.

"I love you, Daddy," she said against his neck.

"I love you, too, Alena," Killian responded before he kissed her head.

As they pulled away, he told her, "Alright, love, you really need to go to sleep, now. It's past your bedtime."

"Okay, Daddy," Alena responded. She then crawled back underneath the covers. Before she snuggled underneath them, she snapped her fingers and the lights went off. She then rolled back on her side and held her stuffed swan close to her. Within a couple minutes, she was sound asleep.

Killian watched her sleep for a few minutes before returning to he and Emma's room. He found his wife reading the storybook.

"Is our tale that enchanting, love?" Killian teased. Emma rolled her eyes in response before placing the book on her nightstand.

Killian then crawled into bed and undid his brace once again before placing in on the nightstand beside him.

As Emma snuggled close to his side and fingered the wedding band around his neck, he could tell she was thinking. He took a breath before he asked, "Everything alright, love?"

She sighed before she admitted, "It's just that, you know, sometimes I think that one day I'll wake up and all of this will be dream. Even after six years, I feel like I'm waiting for the next villain to come and all hell will break loose."

Killian pondered her words before he told her, "Well, Swan, I can't say the same hasn't crossed my mind, but this is no dream, love. We are each married to love of our life, and our beautiful little girl is sleeping right next door. Henry is at college hoping to pursue a career as a writer. Your parents visit all the time with your little brother, as does Regina and Robin with Robyn. We're a family, love. We're happy. After years of fighting curses and monsters and villains and death, we _all_ got our happy endings. And it's going to stay that way."

Emma considered his words before she looked up at him and smiled. She then teased, "Who knew that Captain Hook would have such wise words of wisdom?"

"Certainly not anyone in this realm, with that blasted _Peter Pan_ movie designed for children. It's a bloody disgrace, Swan," Killian retorted.

Emma couldn't help but laugh before she told him, "I do have to say I prefer the real version of events. If it hadn't been for our adventure in Neverland, who knows how long it would have taken us to get together – or even if we would have."

"Oh, love, believe me, that wouldn't be a concern," Killian began. He then smiled and continued, "As I've told you before, love, I would have gone after you, and I also believe that fate would have been kind to us. We are True Love after all."

Emma returned his smile before she told him, "I love you, Killian."

"And I love you, Emma," Killian responded.

Emma then got up to go turn out the lights before crawling back into bed. She then surmised, "We better hope we get a good night's sleep because Alena will be up in the morning trying to make pancakes using magic."

Killian chuckled before he pointed out, "You're the one who agreed to letting Regina train her once she started school, love."

"Yeah, well, you didn't do anything to convince me otherwise," Emma retorted.

"Who am I to talk you out of allowing our daughter to explore her full potential?" Killian responded with a smirk, using the words that Emma had used to convince him.

Emma rolled her eyes before she told him, "You are incorrigible, and Alena is so much like you until it's ridiculous."

"Perhaps, Swan, but you love the both of us, and you wouldn't have us any other way," Killian told her, his voice laced with sincerity.

Emma let out a breath before she agreed, "I absolutely wouldn't," with a smile. She then added, "I wouldn't trade my life for anything in this world."

Killian smiled at her words before he leaned over to give her a goodnight kiss.

Both of them were soon asleep, dreaming about their journey that started so long ago – the flirtatious and handsome pirate and the closed-off princess. No one, least of all them, would expect them to fall in love and live happily ever after. But in the words of Snow, "If people are meant to be together, they find a way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that their story was a bit simplified, but there a reason for that. Aside from the fact that is entirely too complicated to include all of the details, this story was meant to be for a child.
> 
> I also realize that exact dialogue wasn't really necessary within their story, but I really couldn't help it. His Echo Cave confession and him telling Emma that she's his happy ending are some of my FAVORITE CS scenes ever!
> 
> Even though Liam is dead, Hook obviously still talks to Alena about him. However, we also have to consider Hook's younger, half-brother – whose name is also Liam. Since that makes things complicated and confusing, I just pretended that "Liam" is short for "William", and that is what the youngest Jones is called.
> 
> Aside from the Gideon speculation, I hated to just make stuff up when it came to Hook and Emma's story. However, I wanted to show how Hook and Emma truly are kindred spirits. But when it comes to Hook's childhood, there's a lot we don't know – i.e. what his father was arrested for (if they did say it and I missed it, that's my bad) or what happened to Hook's mother. We'll probably never know the answer to these things, but for the sake of the story, I added what is a likely explanation by using the past I made up for Killian in a Lieutenant Duckling Story. I also put Brennan in the underworld because I needed Killian to have real closure for killing his father – I know that the reunion and working things out with Liam 2 seemed to do that, but still needed that to happen on the show. Even as Papa Jones was dying, he still believed that Killian could change, and I wanted him to see that Killian had changed. So, I made it happen.
> 
> Also, y'all may have noticed how I painted Liam in a good light, and that is because my opinion of him did not change following "The Brothers Jones". Just as Hook told Emma at the end of that episode, everything that Liam did was to ensure that Killian had a future. Liam's only goal was protecting his brother – both in the deal with Hades and with how he treated Emma. I may not agree with what he did, but I understand where he was coming from – I can't fault him for trying to do what was best for his brother – it came from a place of love. I understand if you don't feel this way, and it really doesn't matter to me if you don't agree with me – you have a right to your opinion. But I do ask that keep any hate to yourself. :)
> 
>  
> 
> So sorry for all of these notes, but I do hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot! Thanks for reading! :)


	6. My Happy Ending, Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn't planned on expanding this anymore, but I received an idea that was too good to pass up. This, however, WILL BE the last installment of My Happy Ending. So, here it is. I hope y'all enjoy! :)

Killian had just pulled the Jolly Roger into the docks. He thought he'd take her out and make sure she was ship-shape before he took Emma and Alena out sailing tomorrow.

Just as he had secured the rigging and was stepping foot on the dock, he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He turned his attention back toward the water and smiled at the sight. The Nautilus was coming to the surface.

A couple of minutes later, Nemo and William were stepping foot on the dock. They then made their way toward Killian.

The dark-haired man asked, "What brings you two back to Storybrooke?"

"Well, after all our travels, we wanted to stop by for a visit. We've been thinking about you," Nemo explained.

"Well, it's wonderful to see both of you," Killian spoke as he smiled at Nemo and his brother.

"And you, brother," William responded as he returned Killian's smile.

"Is it true that Storybrooke has been peaceful since the defeat of Gideon?" Nemo then asked.

Killian nodded before he elaborated, "Though it still feels strange at times, we have been villain-free for over six years now."

"That's great news," Nemo told him, and Killian nodded in response.

William then questioned, "And how is Emma?" with a smile.

Killian smiled back before he answered, "She is wonderful. We were married shortly after the defeat of Gideon, and we have…" He paused for a moment as an idea struck him. He then continued, "And we have a surprise for you."

Both Nemo and William looked at the pirate curiously before William asked, "And what kind of surprise would that be, brother?"

"One that I'm sure you two will be thrilled by," Killian told them. He then continued, "Allow me to call my lovely wife, so that you two can come by the house for a proper visit."

Both Nemo and William nodded before Killian took out his cell phone.

As soon as Emma picked up, she greeted, " _Hey, Killian. Is your ship all ready for our trip tomorrow_?"

"Aye, love," Killian began. He then continued, "I called you because Nemo and William came by for a visit."

" _That's great, Killian_ ," Emma cheerfully responded.

Killian then spoke, "I wanted to surprise them with the reason for our happy ending, love."

She instantly understood and replied, " _Sounds like a plan. I'll tell her right away."_

"Thanks, Swan. See you in a bit," Killian told her. " _Bye, Killian_ ," Emma told him before she hung up the phone.

Killian then turned his attention to William and Nemo and announced, "Alright, mates, let's get going." Both men nodded in response.

 

When Emma had hung up the phone, Alena immediately asked, "Was that Daddy?"

The blonde nodded and smiled as she answered her daughter, "Yes, it was. And he has a surprise for you."

Alena's blue eyes lit up with excitement as she exclaimed, "A surprise!"

"That's right, kid," Emma began as she ruffled her daughter's black curls. She then continued, "I need you to go to your room to wait on Daddy, okay?"

"Okay, Mommy," Alena excitedly spoke.

Emma smiled at her before she told her little girl, "Why don't you go ahead and walk upstai…" The blonde trailed off as Alena poofed herself to her room.

"Or just use magic," Emma spoke before she shook her head.

A couple of minutes later, she heard the front door opening. She smiled when she saw her husband, followed by Nemo and William.

Killian greeted his wife with a kiss on the cheek. He then asked, "Where's the surprise?" "Upstairs," Emma replied with a grin.

Killian nodded before he headed upstairs, leaving the blonde to greet their visitors.

"Emma, it's so lovely to see you," the captain spoke.

"And you," she responded with a smile before she hugged him. She hugged William as well.

As she pulled away from the younger Jones, he stated, "I'm curious about this surprise that my brother told us about."

"Well, you won't be waiting much longer," Emma assured him and Nemo.

Upstairs, Killian had just walked into his daughter's room. Alena exclaimed, "Daddy! I'm so excited about the surprise!"

Killian chuckled before he told her, "I can see that, love," as she stroked her hair.

Alena then asked, "Can we go now, Daddy?"

"Aye, love," he replied before he took her small hand in his. They then made their way out of Alena's room and down the stairs.

Emma, Nemo, and William were still talking when Killian and Alena arrived in the living room.

The dark-haired man then announced, "William, Nemo, I would like you to meet our daughter," with a bright smile.

Both Nemo and William smiled at the little girl before she ran toward them. She shouted, "I'm Alena!" She then wrapped both of them in a crushing hug.

"Well, it's lovely to meet you, Alena. I'm Nemo," the captain spoke.

"And that makes me your Uncle William," the younger Jones added.

Alena nodded before she smiled brightly at the two men. She then ran back over to her father.

She tugged on his hook and spoke, "Daddy, I have to ask you something," in a loud whisper.

Killian bent down on his daughter's level and asked, "Yes, love?" Alena whispered something in his ear, and he grinned at her words.

He then told her, "Why don't you ask him, love? I'm sure he'll say yes."

The little girl nodded before she ran back to Nemo. She looked up at him with big blue eyes and asked, "Will you be my uncle, too?"

The captain smiled at Alena as he answered, "I'd love to be your Uncle Nemo."

"Yay!" Alena cheered before he hugged Nemo once more. She then announced, "Uncle Nemo! Uncle William! I got to show you my magic!"

"Magic?" William and Nemo asked a bit confusedly.

"Yes – as a product of true love, Alena possesses magic," Killian explained.

"But she's only supposed to use it for special reasons," Emma reminded her daughter.

"This is special, Mommy," Alena stubbornly pointed out. Emma rolled her eyes while her husband, brother-in-law, and Nemo grinned.

Killian then spoke, "Come on, love. I think we can let it slide this time."

Emma thought for a moment before she sighed and resigned, "Alright, kid, you can show your uncles your magic."

The little girl cheered before Emma told her, "But we're going outside."

"Okay, Mommy," Alena responded. She then grabbed William and Nemo's hands and practically dragged them to the backyard.

When they all arrived, the little girl ran to the middle of the yard, her black curls bouncing behind her.

She then turned to face her family and waved her hand, making a butterfly appear. It flew over and landed on Nemo's arm.

The captain smiled as he told her, "That's quite impressive, Alena." She smiled brightly in response.

A moment later, she waved her hand once more, and a swarm of butterflies then appeared in the yard. It was as though Alena had conjured up every species of the winged creatures, and to be honest, she probably did.

A rainbow of colors was flying around, and one little girl was clearly proud of her work. She was chasing them all over the yard and was giggling the whole time.

Emma and Killian were both shaking their heads while Nemo and William were fighting grins. William then spoke, "She's fond of using magic, isn't she?"

"Well, Emma believes that she's a little  _too_ fond, and I'm inclined to agree with her," Killian admitted.

The blonde then added, "It's not that we aren't proud of her abilities. We think it's wonderful that she has magic. But we don't want her to become reliant on it, and we want to make sure she uses it in the right way."

Nemo then added, "It's completely understandable. Magic can be a very dangerous weapon if one isn't careful."

Emma and Killian nodded in agreement before the blonde went to go address their daughter. She told Alena, "Alright, kid, I think it's time to send these butterflies on their way."

"But Mommy," the little girl began to protest. "Alena," Emma sternly spoke. The dark-haired girl nodded before she waved her hand, and all of the butterflies disappeared.

A moment later, Alena had another idea, and she asked, "Uncle William? Uncle Nemo? Do you want to play pirates with me?" practically bursting with excitement.

"Pirates, huh?" William asked, and he couldn't help but grin at his brother.

Killian scratched behind his ear as he answered, "Uh, yes. The lass is her father's daughter." He then told Alena, "Love, I doubt that playing pirates is your uncles' idea of fun."

"Nonsense, Killian. I think it's a chance for us to get to know your lovely little girl," Nemo spoke with a smile, and William nodded in agreement.

Emma and Killian nodded and mouthed "thank you" before Alena cheered and went to grab Nemo and William's hands.

 

An hour later, Alena had dragged her parents into her game. The black-haired little girl was playing the role of her father, while everyone else was playing the role of the various villains that he had faced during his time in Storybrooke. As she ran around the backyard, her weapons were a plastic hook and sword (although if she had her way and would have thought of it, she would be donning her father's hook and would have conjured a  _real_ sword).

Alena then sat down on the grass, clearly tired from the running. Killian grinned as he went over to her and pushed the curls from her forehead. He then told her, "Alright, love, even heroes need to rest."

The little girl nodded in response before she asked, "Daddy, will you give me a piggy back ride inside?"

"Of course I will, Alena," Killian responded as he smiled at her. He then got down on his knees, and his daughter then climbed on his back, sword and hook in her hand. They then began making their way inside.

Emma smiled at the sight before she turned her attention to Nemo and William, who were smiling as well. She then asked them, "How about I make us all some fresh lemonade?"

"That sounds great, Emma," William responded. The blonde nodded before she went inside, followed by their guests.

Emma found her daughter sound asleep as she sat beside Killian on the couch. He was wearing a smile as he softly stroked her black curls.

She bent down in front of her husband and Alena before she quietly spoke, "Looks like someone needed a nap."

"Aye. Though she stubbornly protests, like someone else I know," Killian began with a teasing grin. Emma rolled her eyes before he continued, "She still needs her daily nap, love."

Emma nodded before she asked, "Are you going to take her to her room?" "Aye, Swan," Killian answered before he got up and carefully took his daughter in his arms.

"When you come down, I'll have some lemonade for us all," Emma told him. The pirate nodded in response before he headed upstairs.

He went into Alena's room and carefully pulled back the covers. He then gently laid her down before he pulled the covers up to her chin. He placed her stuffed swan beside her as he kissed her forehead.

"Sleep soundly, my little love," Killian whispered before he left her room and walked back downstairs.

When he arrived, he saw Emma, Nemo, and William sitting at the round dining room table. He sat down beside his wife before she handed him a glass of lemonade.

"Thank you, Swan," Killian told her before he planted a kiss on the side of her head. Emma nodded and smiled in response.

Nemo then spoke, "I want to congratulate you both on a happy marriage and a beautiful family. I'm really proud of you Killian."

"I am too, brother. You're a great father to Alena," William added with a smile.

Killian, who  _still_ wasn't the most comfortable being praised, scratched behind his ear before he spoke, "Thank you, both. I can't tell you how much it means to me to hear you two say that."

"You more than deserve it, Killian," Nemo reminded him.

The dark-haired man offered a small smile before he honestly told the captain, "I owe some of that to you, Nemo."

Nemo looked at him curiously as he asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well, you were the one who told me I needed love and family in my life all those years ago, and you were right, even if I couldn't see it at time," Killian honestly began. He then turned his attention to his brother and continued, "And it's also because of you, Nemo, that I was reunited with my brother, and he was able to forgive me for what I did to our father all those years ago."

"That was a long time ago, Killian," William pointed out.

"I know it is, and I've long forgiven myself, but I still thought you and Nemo deserved some credit," Killian replied.

Both men smiled before Emma added, "Well, I still think you don't give  _yourself_ enough credit, Killian. They may have played a part in your redemption, but  _you_ are the one who chose to change. And now you have me, our beautiful daughter, and our family to show for it."

Killian smiled as he spoke, "And that makes me the luckiest and the  _happiest_ pirate in all of the realms."

Emma smiled back before she kissed him on the cheek. Nemo then spoke, "I say we toast – to family."

Everyone smiled before they nodded. They then clinked their glasses of lemonade before they all took a sip.

A moment later, they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. William observed, "She couldn't have slept for more than ten minutes."

"Well, aside from the fact that she doesn't like taking naps, she's also probably too excited because you and Nemo are here," Emma responded.

The dark-haired little girl then appeared in the kitchen, and she instantly ran over to Nemo. She then made a move to climb in his lap. The captain smiled as he picked her up and sat her down.

Alena then asked, "Daddy said that you and Uncle William ride in a submarine all the time – is it fun?"

Nemo smiled as he answered, "William and I have sailed together for many years, and we do enjoy it."

Alena smiled before she announced, "I want to know about all of the places you been to, Uncle Nemo!"

Nemo couldn't help but chuckle before he told her, "That would take quite a lot of time, Alena."

The little girl looked disappointed, but the captain added, "But let me tell you about a place that I'm sure you'd enjoy."

Alena' blue eyes lit up as she asked, "What place is that, Uncle Nemo?"

"A beautiful place home to mermaids, mermen, and every sea creature imaginable. The underwater kingdom of Atlantica," Nemo answered.

Alena gasped in excitement before she exclaimed, "I love mermaids! Did you see Ariel?"

"Love, you know that Ariel lives on land now with Prince Eric," Killian explained.

"Oh," the little girl simply responded. She then asked, "Is it as pretty as the movie?"

"It's even more beautiful. And it's absolutely magical," William told her with a smile. Alena smiled brightly at him in response.

She then asked another, yet completely unrelated question, "My daddy's ship is the Jolly Roger – does your submarine have a name?"

Nemo smiled as he answered, "It does. It's called the Nautilus."

The curious little girl then turned her attention to William and asked, "Aren't you Uncle Nemo's first mate?"

William smiled as he answered, "I am." He then asked her, "And are you Daddy's first mate?"

Alena's blue eyes lit up as she excitedly nodded. She then told him, "I help him sail the ship! He says I'm the best!"

Both William and Nemo smiled, as well as her parents. The captain then spoke, "Well, I'm confident that you are, Alena."

Alena smiled brightly once more in response. She then spoke, "Tell me more about your adventures!" Nemo and William smiled before the captain launched into more stories.

 

Over the next hour, Alena listened intently to Nemo and William, including their time with Killian. Though it may not have been the most pleasant, it all worked out in the end.

The captain then spoke, "Well, Emma, Killian, and Alena, as much as William and I have enjoyed our time, we must be getting back to sea."

"Aww, do you have to?" Alena complained as she looked up at Nemo. "I'm afraid so, Alena," he responded.

The little girl's blue eyes filled with disappointment, but William quickly told her, "Hey, I promise we'll come visit again."

"Yay!" Alena cheered, and Emma added, "I think we'd all love that." Both men nodded in response.

Killian then spoke, "Shall we go to the docks and see you off?"

"I think that's a great idea, Killian," Nemo responded. Killian smiled and nodded in response.

Alena then piped up, "Will you give me a piggy back ride, Uncle William?"

"You really don't have to, brother," Killian added.

"Well, she is my favorite niece," William spoke with a grin before he tickled Alena's side, making her giggle.

"Technically, she's your  _only_ niece," the pirate pointed out, and Emma hit his arm. Nemo and William couldn't help but chuckle.

The captain then announced, "Alright, let's get going so that my first mate and I can make good time."

Everyone nodded in response before William scooped up Alena and put her on his back and headed for the door, followed by Nemo, Emma, and Killian.

As they began heading toward the docks, Alena asked, "Am I really your only niece, Uncle William?"

Emma shot a stern look at Killian, who simply shrugged. Nemo and William grinned before the younger Jones answered, "Yes, Alena, you are."

"Why?" the dark-haired girl questioned.

"Well, your daddy is my only brother besides Liam," William explained. He then continued, "And your Uncle Liam didn't have any little girls."

"That's 'cause he took care of Daddy," Alena stated. "That's right, love," Killian told her as he stroked her black curls.

Alena then asked, "Are you glad that my daddy found you so you could be brothers?"

"Kid, where are these questions coming from?" Emma asked her curious daughter.

" 'Cause he's daddy's family, and I want to know," Alena announced. Her mother couldn't help but roll her eyes.

William then assured the blonde, "It's perfectly alright." He then addressed the little girl on his back, "I am very glad that Killian found me. Now I have him, your mommy, and you as my family."

Alena smiled brightly before she kissed her uncle's cheek, and he smiled at the gesture.

They then arrived at the docks and walked over to where the Nautilus was waiting. William placed Alena on the wooden walkway, and she immediately wrapped him in a hug.

When she pulled away, she wrapped Nemo in a hug as well. She then told both of them, "I'm glad you got to visit, Uncle William and Uncle Nemo!"

Both men smiled brightly before the captain spoke, "We are glad as well, Alena. We had a lot of fun, today."

Alena nodded excitedly before William added, "We are so glad that we got to meet you, Alena. You are a special little girl."

"I must second that," Nemo added. The dark-haired little girl smiled brightly at them before she wrapped them in another hug.

As they pulled apart, Killian spoke, "It truly has been a wonderful day, mates. I'm glad I got to see both of you."

"That goes for me, too. Next time, don't wait six years to make a stop here," Emma added, with a smile.

Nemo and William grinned at her words before the younger Jones spoke, "I don't think you'll have to worry about that."

The captain then glanced at his watch and told them, "William and I must be off. But today truly has been a memorable one."

Emma and Killian smiled at his words before they exchanged hugs with he and William. The two men then made their way toward the submarine. With one final wave, they stepped into the Nautilus. A few minutes later, Emma, Killian, and Alena watched it sink beneath the waves.

The blonde then heard her daughter sigh from beside her. So, she bent down on Alena's level and asked, "Hey, kid, what's wrong?"

"I miss them, Mommy," Alena answered with a downcast expression. Emma stroked her daughter's curls before she pulled her in for a hug.

Emma then told the little girl, "It's like Daddy has told you – Nemo and William's life is at sea. But it doesn't mean that they won't think about you. That's why they came for a visit today – they were thinking about your daddy."

"So, they'll be thinking about me, too, Mommy?" Alena asked with big blue eyes.

"Absolutely. About you, Daddy, and me – because they're our family," Emma assured her with a smile.

Alena smiled back before she pulled her mother in for another hug. As they pulled away, the little girl looked up at her father and asked, "Daddy, can we go sailing now?"

Killian couldn't help but chuckle before he answered, "Love, we've all had a long day with the visit from your uncles. I think we should wait until tomorrow."

"But Daddy," Alena protested with crossed arms, and Killian couldn't help but think that she looked like Emma when she did that.

He then bent down on her level and told her, "I mean it, love. I know you want to sail, but you're going to have to wait until tomorrow." He then proceeded to tease her a bit, "I think you can handle that, eh, First Mate?"

Alena's eyes lit up as she answered, "Aye, aye, Daddy!" Emma couldn't help but grin before Killian corrected her, "That's Captain to you," before he tickled her sides.

She giggled before she pushed her father's hands away. She then asked, "Can we eat at Granny's? She makes the best chicken tenders."

Emma and Killian both grinned before the blonde spoke, "And the best grilled cheese and onion rings."

Killian then said, "Well, my loves, I say it's a plan," as he ruffled his daughter's hair. Alena smiled brightly before her parents rose to their feet.

The little girl then began to skip along the docks as Emma and Killian entwined their fingers and walked along behind her.

Emma then told her husband, "I'm really you got to see your brother and Nemo. It makes me happy that you still have family."

"Love,  _you_ and our daughter are my family. And so are your family – they're  _our_ family, Swan," Killian pointed out.

"I know that. It's just that, well, I know how much losing Liam hurt you. And while no one could replace him, I am glad that you found William and Nemo," Emma told him.

The pirate smiled at her before he kissed her cheek. He then told her, "You are right, Swan. They are  _my family._ I spent so many years being alone that I forgot what it felt like to be part of family. But then I met you, and everything felt right for the first time in years. And then I was able to have a proper goodbye with my brother and my father in the underworld; shortly after, I was reunited with William, and we were able to make things right. And I can't tell you how happy it makes me to have he and Nemo as a part of my life."

"As happy as I was when I realized that Storybrooke was my home. And that the people in it were my family, and that Henry and I belonged here," Emma began. She then squeezed his hand and continued, "And that I did, in fact, have feelings for one dashing pirate."

Killian smiled brightly at her before he told her, "And that kiss, love, is still one of my favorites." Emma returned his smile in response.

She then seriously asked, "Remember when you told me that I was your happy ending?"

"Of course, love," Killian answered, a bit confused.

Emma then clarified, "I was thinking about what Nemo told you all those years ago – about how what you were missing in your life was family, and he was right. I'm only  _part_ of your happy ending. Our beautiful little girl, and your brother, as well as Nemo, are the other part.  _We all_ make up your happy ending."

The dark-haired man smiled brightly at her. She truly was a bloody marvel. He then stopped walking, and she stopped as well and looked at him curiously.

"What are yo…" Emma began, but she was interrupted by Killian's lips on hers. The kiss was sweet and, and it was full of love and passion.

As they pulled way, Emma couldn't help but notice that their curious little girl was staring at them with a mischievous-looking grin.

The blonde only shook her head before she motioned to Alena and told her husband, "You know, that grin she's wearing looks exactly like  _yours._ "

Killian couldn't help but chuckle before he agreed, "Well, love, I think she inherited quite a lot from me." He then added, "Much to the disappointment of your parents, I'm afraid, who wanted a little princess."

Emma laughed at his words before she lightly hit his shoulder as she told him, "You know my parents love you, Killian, and our little  _pirate_ princess."

"I know, love," he simply responded. He then seriously continued, "And the love of my family  _does_  make up my happy ending, Swan, and I get to live it every single day."

Emma smiled at him before she pulled him in for another sweet kiss, one was that interrupted by their six-year-old.

"Mommy, Daddy, I'm hungry!" she exclaimed.

"Alright, love, we're coming," Killian assured her. Alena nodded before she took her mother's hand and her father's hook in her hands. She then proceeded to lead the three of them to Granny's.

Emma only shook her head while Killian grinned. There really was no mistaking that Alena was  _his_ daughter.

As they continued toward the diner, Killian couldn't help but think that, like William and Nemo, his life once belonged to the sea. If someone had told him that he would give it – and his  _ship –_ up for a woman, he would have called them mad. But as he looked over at his beautiful wife and at the lovely little girl that they had created, he  _knew_ there was no place else he would rather be in all the realms. He was exactly where he was meant to be.

 

 

 

 

_**Okay, y'all, I must confess I had no idea how to write Nemo or William, but y'all know that I tried my best, and I do hope you all enjoyed this one-shot! :)** _


	7. Truce, Part One

"That arrogant, conceited jerk!" Detective Emma Swan complained as she stormed into the office she shared with her partner, David Nolan.

"What did Killian do now?" he asked, trying to stifle a chuckle at her flustered state.

Emma sat down at her desk before she frustratedly answered, "He knows I order the  _same thing_ every day, yet he had the nerve to serve me chamomile tea. When I went back in the shop, he said it was because I seemed tense."

David then interjected, "Well, if your mood now is any indication, I can see his point."

The blonde leveled him with a glare before she continued, "He then obnoxiously flirted with me while he corrected my order. It was ridiculous," with a roll of her eyes.

David couldn't hold back his chuckle this time, and Emma annoyingly asked, "What the hell is so funny?"

"I'm sorry, Emma. But it's kind of funny watching how much he gets under your skin," David replied.

He does  _not_ get under my skin," Emma defended.

David gave her a knowing look that she ignored. He then told her, "It's hard to feel sympathy because you continue to go in his shop even though you know you can't stand the guy."

She took a deep breath before she spoke, "The Cove is on my way to work – it's convenient. And maybe, you know, he'll have a sick day."

David rolled his eyes this time before he told her, "Considering that he hasn't had one in the entire year since he opened the coffee shop, that isn't very likely to happen."

"You are  _not_ helping, David," Emma stated matter-of-factly, and he only shrugged his shoulders in response.

They then received a call about a tense situation at one of the banks. A couple of men had robbed it, and they were now holding everyone hostage because the cops had been notified.

David and Emma secured their guns in their holsters before they quickly made way out of the station and to the bank.

Resolving the hostage situation took until after lunch. They finally managed to arrest the robbers and took them back to the police department.

David and Emma grabbed a quick bite to eat before they started on the paperwork. However, they were almost immediately called in on a car accident where foul play was suspected. So, they set off once more.

As it turns out, the battery wires had been purposefully cut by the victim's ex-husband. When they tracked him down, he admitted to it, and he was arrested with a charge of malicious intent.

The two detectives had just finished both sets of paperwork. The blonde had filed it away before she faced her partner and spoke, "Today has been rather interesting and exhausting."

"But you wouldn't have it any other way," David told her with a grin.

Emma smiled at him as she simply answered, "Nope." She then added, "Neither would you, Detective."

David smiled back at her in response. Both of them then began preparing to head home for the day.

When they had made it to their vehicles, David offered, "You're welcome to join Mary Margaret and I for dinner."

"Thanks, David, but it's movie night for Belle and I," Emma responded.

The blonde man smiled before he told her, "Alright. I'll see you later, Emma."

"See you later," she responded with a smile before she climbed in her yellow bug.

 

The blonde made her way through the New York traffic before stopping at a convenient store that was close to her apartment. She planned to grab some snacks to go with the Chinese take-out that she and Belle were having. The brunette was taking care of the drinks.

Just as she had picked up the popcorn, she heard a familiar, yet irritating British accent behind her.

"Swan, what a pleasure to see you twice in one day."

Emma rolled her eyes before she turned to face him. She then annoyingly asked him, "Are you stalking me, now?"

"Well, love, considering that  _you_ are the one who comes into  _my_ coffee shop every morning, I believe that qualifies  _you_ as the stalker," Killian replied with a smirk.

Emma rolled her eyes as she told him, "You're insufferable."

Killian grinned as he responded, "I believe the word you're looking for is charming."

"Not a chance, Killian," Emma responded matter-of-factly before she walked away from him. Killian smiled as he watched her before he went back to shopping.

The blonde had gathered all of the items and was heading toward the car with the bags when she heard, "Swan!"

"What is it, Killian?" Emma asked, annoyance in her tone, as he moved to stand in front of her.

The dark-haired man rolled his eyes before he told her, "You left one of your bags, love."

"So, now, you're going to be a gentleman?" Emma remarked, as she took the bag from him.

"I'm  _always_ a gentleman," Killian told her with a grin as he stepped a bit closer to her.

"Oh, is that what you call flirting with your customers?" she rhetorically questioned.

"Not all of my customers are quite as beautiful as you," he responded with a smile as he moved a piece of hair off her shoulder.

"I bet you say that to all your attractive female customers," Emma quipped.

"And that mere thought makes you jealous, eh, Swan?" Killian told her with a smirk. He then winked at her before he headed toward his own vehicle.

Emma rolled her eyes before she placed the bags in the trunk of her car. She then got in the bug and began driving to her apartment.

 

When she arrived at her door, she made a move to unlock it, but she then saw that it already had been. She smiled when she realized her best friend was already here.

As Emma walked inside, she saw that Belle's back was turned as she prepared the food and drinks.

The blonde smiled once more as she thought about how she and Belle's movie night became tradition.

 

It was eight years ago, and Emma had just started at the police station three months before. The first report that she had to type up had hit a little too close to home – a couple had committed a robbery of a jewelry store, and the girl was taking the fall. Her boyfriend had taken off.

Though Emma hadn't been guilty of stealing those watches, the situation was too similar for her liking.

That evening, she and Belle met for dinner at a diner that was the halfway point between their apartments. They had become friends six months before when Belle helped Emma do some job research at the library. The blonde, however, didn't open up about her past, and Belle didn't push her friend.

However, that all changed when Belle inquired about her friend's day. The brunette could tell that something was bothering Emma. The blonde made the decision to completely trust Belle, and she proceeded to tell her everything: being abandoned on the side of the road as a baby, bouncing around between terrible foster homes, and giving her heart away at 17 only to have it – and her trust – completely shattered when he left her to take the fall for his crimes.

Belle understood better than Emma realized – her father had abandoned her as a baby, and she had her heart broken one too many times by the same man. The brunette then suggested that they have a movie night to relax after what had become a hard day for both of them. Emma happily agreed, and their tradition was born. Over the next several months, both women found what they had always wanted but never really had – a best friend  _and_ a sister.

 

Emma was pulled from her thoughts when she heard Belle asking her a question: "What snacks did you get?"

"Popcorn, Milk Duds, Doritos, and Oreos," the blonde answered with a smile.

Belle smiled back brightly before Emma headed into the kitchen.

A few minutes later, both of them had sat down on the couch, and the food, snacks, and drinks were on the coffee table.

The blonde then asked, "What movie are we watching?"

The brunette smiled as she held up  _The Princess Bride_. She then spoke, "Your favorite."

Emma smiled at her friend widely before she said, "Great! I'll put it in," as she grabbed the movie.

"Uh, wait, Emma," Belle told her, and the blonde frowned as her friend's expression turned serious and contemplative.

"Hey, is everything alright?" Emma worriedly asked.

Belle took a deep breath before she said, "Well, I've had some news – some rather big news – and it's quite difficult to wrap my head around."

"What is it?" Emma asked. She was still worried, but now she was also curious.

"Well…" Belle began slowly, "I have an older brother."

Emma's brows knitted in confusion as she observed, "But you are your parents'  _only_ child. How can you have an  _older_ brother?"

"Forgive me – I should have been more clear. He's my half-brother. My father was married and had a family before my mother," Belle clarified.

"How did you find this out?" Emma questioned – still slightly perplexed.

"Well, you see, my father only took the essentials when he left – all of his personal possessions were left behind. When my mother was putting everything away, she found a picture of two young boys. She wasn't sure who they were until she began studying the picture, and she realized that both of them had his blue eyes – like I do," Belle began, pausing to take a breath.

Emma reached over and gave the brunette's hand a reassuring squeeze. Belle smiled gratefully before she continued, "She continued looking through his things, hoping to find out more about them. She didn't get much farther than their names, and the fact that their mother was dead. My mother always knew that something had driven my father to gambling, but she never knew what. She also knew that he carried around a lot of guilt, but she never knew why. She never got the chance to find out because he had abandoned us – just like he had abandoned his two sons, leaving them as orphans."

Belle couldn't help the tear that slipped down her cheek. Emma pulled her in for a comforting hug. They stayed like that for a few moments before pulling away.

The brunette then took out a folded piece of paper from her pocket before she explained, "Everything I told you is in this letter from my mother. She wanted to tell me in person, but she was looking for the right moment. She realized she would never get the chance when the cancer began taking over her body. She placed the letter in her favorite book –  _Pride and Prejudice._ I found it two months ago."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Emma asked curiously.

"I wanted to do some research to see if I could find my brothers. I didn't want to say anything in case I hit a dead end," Belle admitted. She then took a deep breath and continued, "But I didn't. I found them."

"You did?" Emma asked surprisingly.

The brunette nodded before she elaborated, "One of them was killed in a horrific boating accident, but the other one is alive and well… and he lives in New York City."

The blonde's eyes widened as she spoke, "He lives here? Do you know anything about him?"

"He owns a coffee shop," Belle answered. She then told her friend, "And that's all I'm saying for now until after I meet him – if I meet him."

"You aren't sure," Emma stated.

"It's just that – that I'm afraid he'll want nothing to do with me. I'm not sure I could take any more pain. However, he is my family – my  _only_ family besides you – and I want him in my life," Belle responded, taking a deep breath as she finished.

Emma nodded and offered a sympathetic look before she told Belle, "Whatever you decide, you will not face it alone. I am here for you."

Belle smiled before pulling Emma in for another hug. When they pulled apart, Emma continued, "You are an  _amazing_ sister, and your brother would have to be absolutely insane to not want  _you_  to be part of  _his_ life."

The brunette offered a bright smile in response. She then held up the DVD that Emma had placed on the table and spoke, "I think that Wesley and Buttercup are waiting."

Emma smiled and nodded before she took the movie and went to go set it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies! Since the next scene takes place a couple of weeks later, I felt that it was best to split it up into different chapters. You all will see it soon. I'd love to know what you think of the story so far and about what is to come


	8. Truce, Part Two

Two weeks had passed since Belle told Emma her life-changing news. The brunette had decided to meet her brother, and she couldn't be happier. Though he had, understandably, been disbelieving and a bit reluctant at first, he came to the same realization as Belle: they were family.

Belle and Emma were currently walking out of one of the many shoe stores in the city. Though shopping was the blonde's least favorite activity, she was in dire need of some new boots.

She then asked, "You ever gonna tell me the name of this brother of yours?" with a light chuckle.

"I haven't?" Belle questioned surprisingly.

"No," Emma answered, still chuckling.

"Oh," the brunette replied simply. She then smiled and added, "You can tell him yourself."

The blonde furrowed her brows in confusion as she confusedly asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well, he wants to meet you," Belle answered, her smile growing.

"But why?" Emma asked, still confused.

Belle couldn't resist rolling her eyes before she pointed out, "Oh, I don't know, maybe because you're my best friend? And because we're practically sisters?"

Emma smiled as she teased, "I guess I can see your point." Belle shook her head before the blonde continued, "So, when does he want us to meet?"

"Well, we're having dinner at Granny's tonight, and I thought you could join us," Belle suggested.

"You sure he doesn't mind?" Emma asked.

"It was his idea," Belle answered with a smile.

Emma smiled back before she told her friend, "Sounds like a plan."

The brunette smiled satisfactorily in response. The blonde then added, "Speaking of food, I think we should grab something to eat. Shopping tires me out."

"Emma, we went in  _two_ stores," Belle pointed out.

"And that's a lot of shopping," Emma defended. She then shrugged and added, "It is for me, anyway."

Belle shook her head and rolled her eyes in response. She and Emma then made their way down the sidewalk to find a place to eat.

CSCSCSCSCSCSCS

That evening, Emma walked into the diner. She was a bit early, so she simply sat down at the counter while she waited on Belle and her brother.

She opened a game on her phone when someone sat down beside her. She groaned when she heard his voice, "I rather missed seeing you this morning."

"I'm sure you had plenty of other women to use those lines on," Emma quipped.

"They aren't lines, darling," Killian told her. Emma rolled her eyes, and he added, "And there's the famous Swan eye roll."

"Don't you have anything better to do than annoy me?" she told him.

"Well, love, the people I'm meeting aren't here yet, so the answer is no," Killian replied, as he smirked at her.

Emma narrowed her eyes at him before she stated, "Well, if you're as much as a pain around your friends as you are to me, it's a miracle that they put up with you."

"Well, actually, it's my sister I'm meeting, and she finds me rather funny," Killian told her.

Both of them then heard the bell above the door, and he glanced that way and spoke, "And she's here."

He then got up to go greet her, and Emma breathed a sigh of relief.

Her relief was cut short, however, when she recognized her best friend's voice, "Hey, Killian," she greeted.

"Hello, sis," he responded.

"You have got to be kidding me," Emma groaned as she buried her face in her hands.

"Are you alright, Emma?" Belle worriedly asked, as she came to stand next to where her friend was still sitting.

The blonde didn't have a chance to answer as Killian spoke, "This is the lass you've been telling me about, love?" with an expression that was one part confused and one part amused.

"Uh, yes, this is Emma," Belle answered her brother, slightly confused.

"It is a small world after all, eh, Swan?" Killian addressed the blonde with a grin.

"It's a little  _too_ small if you ask me," Emma quipped as she stood up from her chair, crossing her arms as she did so.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Belle questioned.

"This is the guy that owns the coffee shop. The one I stop by every morning," Emma exasperatedly explained.

"He's the guy you always complain about?" Belle asked.

"So, you talk about me to your friends, love," Killian addressed Emma with a smirk.

Emma rolled her eyes before she pointed out, "It isn't a compliment, Killian."

"But you still talk about me," he reminded her with a sly smile.

"You are absolutely ridiculous," Emma told him, her patience having worn thin.

"And you are too bloody stubborn to take a joke," Killian argued.

"So, at least you admit that it's a joke to be  _obnoxiously_ flirted with by a playboy like you while I get my coffee."

Killian didn't have a chance to refute because Belle intervened, "I'm going to grab us a table," trying and failing to hide her disappointment.

She then walked away, leaving Killian and Emma running their fingers through their hair. The dark-haired man then spoke, "That went well. She's bloody upset."

"Well, it's not her fault that we can't get along," Emma stated.

"I actually quite fancy you from time to time, when you're not yelling at me," Killian told her with a grin.

Emma gave him an annoyed look before she took a deep breath and suggested, "Look, I'm not saying we have to be friends or anything, but I think we should get along for Belle's sake."

"So, a truce?" Killian clarified.

"Exactly – think you can handle that?" Emma asked him.

"Considering that you're the one with the clear disdain of me, I believe that you're the one with the problem, love," Killian pointed out.

Emma wanted to argue with him, but he did have a point – not that she would  _tell_ him that. He had an inflated ego as it was. So, she took a deep breath and spoke, "truce?" as she held out her hand to him.

"Truce," he agreed without hesitation as he took her hand in his. If they held on a beat too long, it was nobody's business.

They let go before making their way to Belle and their table. As they sat down, the brunette asked, "Everything alright with you two?"

"Of course, Belle. It was just a simple misunderstanding," Killian assured his sister.

"That isn't what it sounded like," she pointed out.

Emma then added, "Don't worry about it – we've taken care of it."

Belle looked back and forth between her best friend and her brother before she smiled and nodded at them. She then spoke, "Alright, let's eat."

Killian and Emma smiled and nodded at the brunette before the three of them picked up their menus.

A few minutes later, their waitress, Ruby, dropped off their meals.

"Alright, we have one hamburger with iced tea, one cheeseburger with a Coke, and one grilled cheese with hot chocolate," the red-streaked brunette spoke as she sat down their food and drinks.

"Thank you, Ruby," Belle spoke, and Ruby nodded before she went on her way.

Emma took a sip of her drink before she said, "Ruby accidently forgot the…"

"Cinnamon," Killian interjected.

The blonde raised an eyebrow at him, and he responded, "You do order the same thing every morning, love."

"And yet, you still mess it up," Emma commented.

"Well, Swan, I do admit that it's rather enjoyable seeing you so flustered," Killian teased.

Belle couldn't help but smile while Emma rolled her eyes. The blonde then made a move to get up when Killian stopped her.

"Allow me to get the cinnamon, love," he told her. He then made his way over to the counter.

Belle then gave her friend a knowing look and told her, "I know you have something to say, Emma."

Emma sighed before she replied, "It's just that I find it hard to believe that the funny and caring brother that you told me about is the same womanizing flirt who serves me coffee."

The brunette couldn't help but chuckle before she responded, "Maybe you misjudged him."

"The jury's still out on that one," Emma honestly spoke. She then took a deep breath and continued, "But, for your sake, I will get along with him."

"I appreciate that, Emma. It does mean a lot to me," Belle sincerely said.

"That's what sisters are for," the blonde replied as she reached over to squeeze Belle's hand. The brunette smiled brightly as she squeezed Emma's hand back in response.

Killian then sat back down and handed the cinnamon to Emma.

"Thank you, Killian," the blonde told him. He smiled as he responded, "You're welcome, Swan." The three of them then resumed eating.

 

An hour had passed, and Belle, Emma, and Killian were standing outside the diner. The three of them had managed a pleasant conversation, though Killian's, and especially Emma's, tolerance of the other was all for Belle's benefit.

Belle then spoke, "As enjoyable as dinner was, I have to be getting back to my apartment." She then gave Emma and Killian a hug.

"I'm sure we'll be seeing each other, sis," Killian spoke with a smile. The brunette smiled back at him in response.

Emma then asked, "Movie night tomorrow, Belle?"

"You know it, Emma," Belle responded with a bright smile. She then offered one more goodbye to Emma and Killian before she turned to walk back to her apartment.

The blonde then addressed Killian, "So, I suppose I'll see you in the morning," with crossed arms.

He bit back a flirtatious remark and simply told her, "Aye, Swan." Emma then turned on her heel and headed away from him.

A few moments later, she realized that he was walking behind her. She abruptly stopped, and he nearly ran into her. She turned to face him as she asked, "Are you following me?"

"I would never do that, love. My apartment is this way – it's the Seventh Street Apartments," Killian explained.

"Of course it is – it's right across the street from mine," Emma complained.

"You know, love, that isn't any way to keep our truce," he pointed out. The blonde ran her fingers through her hair before she nodded her agreement.

Killian then asked her, "Shall we walk together, Swan?"

She narrowed her eyes at him for a moment before she told him, "As long as you behave yourself."

The dark-haired man rolled his eyes at her before he quipped, "I am not a child."

"No – but maybe a hormonal 16-year-old teenager," the blonde responded. Killian rolled his eyes once more, and she added, "Looks like this truce will be more of a challenge for you than you thought."

"Perhaps, Swan, but I do  _love_ a challenge," Killian told her with a grin. She only shook her head at him before she continued on to her apartment, with him walking beside her.

After a few moments of silence, she then asked him, "So, your coffee shop – is it a permanent thing?"

Killian looked at her strangely as he questioned, "I'm not sure I quite follow you, love. Why wouldn't it be something permanent?"

Emma took a deep breath before she told him, "Look, Belle is my best friend, and she's my sister, too. She's been abandoned before, and I won't see her hurt."

"Believe me, Swan, that is one thing you won't have to worry about," he assured her.

She then looked over at him, and used what she called her "superpower" – being able to tell if someone was lying. She studied him and saw that he wasn't.

She simply said, "Good," and he nodded in response.

They walked in silence for a couple of minutes before he asked, "Tell me, love, why is it you were so worried about Belle being abandoned again?"

"I told you – she's like a sister to me," Emma told him.

Killian grinned before he responded, "I think there's more to it than that – you're something of an open book."

"Am I?" Emma questioned disbelievingly.

"Aye, love. You don't want her to be abandoned the way you were abandoned," Killian told her.

"Was I?" she responded, evading his perceptions.

"Like I said, open book," he replied matter-of-factly.

"How would you know that?" the blonde questioned, desperately trying to not let him get to her.

Killian took a breath before he answered, "As I'm sure my sister told you, our father had a habit of abandoning his families, so I do know how you feel."

"Well, that doesn't mean you know anything about me," Emma muttered where he couldn't hear.

"Pardon, love?" he questioned.

"You don't know me," she snapped and sped up her pace. Killian, however, caught up to her and grabbed her elbow, forcing her to face him.

"I know you're afraid to talk, to reveal yourself, to  _trust_ me. Things will be a lot smoother if you do."

"And why the hell should I trust a playboy like you?" Emma questioned as she faced him, yanking her elbow away.

Killian sighed and ran his fingers through his dark locks as she trudged on in front of him, reaching the door of her building.

He then ran after her and spoke, "Swan… Emma, listen to me. We  _have_ to make this work for Belle's sake. She cares a great deal about  _both_ of us – it's important to her. Would it really be so bloody awful to be friends with me?"

Emma paused at the door as she thought over his words. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. She then turned to face him and spoke, "Look, Killian, we  _didn't_ agree to be friends. We agreed to get along for her sake, and we will – and that is all that this is. A simple truce."

She then turned around and walked through the door of her building, leaving Killian to stare after her. He ran his fingers through his hair once more before he began to head across the street.

Emma quickly walked through the lobby of the building and up the stairs to the second floor. She came to her door and unlocked it. Once she was inside, she fell back against the door and sighed deeply.

She didn't understand how Killian was so perceptive of her. Though it terrified her to admit it, he  _did_ read her like an open book, and it  _scared_ her. She couldn't – and wouldn't – trust him. The last time she trusted a man, it landed her in jail for eleven months and left her with a broken heart.

She then thought about Belle. Killian was her brother, and she cared about him. He was the older brother than she had truly always wanted, and she wasn't about to mess that up. But getting along with him didn't mean that Emma had to like him – or become friends with him. Even though a small part of her knew she had misjudged him – just like Belle had said – she wasn't about to take a chance that she was wrong about him.

Emma then took a calming breath and went to go relax on the couch. She was satisfied with her decision, and she could only hope that Killian felt the same way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this has turned into a multi-shot – I hope you guys don't mind :). I hope y'all enjoyed the Tallahassee feels, and y'all will see the next part to this story soon! :)


	9. Truce, Part Three

The next morning, Emma walked into the Cove. She waited in line for a few minutes until she was face to face with Killian.

"I'm rather surprised to see you here, Swan," he spoke.

"Well, it is on my way to the station," Emma told him. He simply nodded before he began making her drink.

She then took a deep breath and added, "And you make really good hot chocolate."

Killian offered a small smile as he replied, "Thank you, love."

Emma nodded before she took another deep breath and sincerely spoke, "Look, I'm sorry that I snapped at you. It's just that I don't share when it comes to my personal life, except for Belle. And David and Mary Margaret – but it took a lot of strength for me to let them in."

"It's truly alright, Swan. Don't worry about it, love," Killian assured her as he smiled at her.

Emma smiled back at him as she responded, "Thank you for understanding."

"I understand better than you might think," he muttered as he grabbed a bear claw from the case.

As he handed her order to her, he replied, "You're welcome, love."

The blonde nodded before he rang her up. She handed him some money, and he counted back her change.

He then told her, "I'll see you tomorrow, Swan."

Emma narrowed her eyes at him as she asked, "No flirtatious comments today?"

"Well, love, considering that it is the reason you yell at me, I think it would rather defeat the purpose of our truce," Killian told her.

"So, you can teach an old dog new tricks," the blonde couldn't help but tease.

She then laughed, and Killian told her, "Careful, love, someone may think you rather like me if they hear that beautiful laugh of yours."

Emma only shook her head before she told him, "Goodbye, Killian."

"See you around, Swan," he responded before she headed out of the coffee shop.

 

When she arrived at the station, David observed, "You're in a good mood."

"I'm always in a good mood," she responded.

"Not when you stop by Killian's shop," David commented. He then questioned, "Did he have that sick day?" as he grinned at Emma.

She rolled her eyes before she answered, "No. He was there." She then took a deep breath and elaborated, "We've called a truce for Belle's sake."

"It seems to be working," David surmised. Emma nodded, and he continued, "Perhaps you misjudged him."

The blonde narrowed her eyes at him as she told him, "Now you sound like Belle."

"Well, she would know – she is your best friend," David pointed out.

Emma rolled her eyes once more before she turned her attention to the paperwork.

A couple of minutes later, David's cell phone rang. He answered, "Hey, Mary Margaret," with a smile.

He listened for a moment before his eyes widened, and he exclaimed, "You're what?!" Emma's head shot up at his tone.

"I'll be right there," David spoke before he hung up the phone.

"What's happening?" Emma asked slightly worried as David stood up from his desk.

"Mary Margaret's in labor," he quickly explained.

"But I thought she wasn't due for another three weeks?" Emma asked.

"Well, Leo obviously had other plans," David replied, panic clear in his voice.

Emma then got up and walked over to him before she assured him, "I promise you she'll be fine. I will get us to the hospital in time."

David simply nodded before he handed Emma his keys. After a quick explanation to the chief of police, they were on their way.

After a slow and nightmarish ride, even with the emergency lights on, Emma and David finally made it to the hospital.

He rushed to the nurse's station and spoke, "I'm David Nolan. I'm looking for my wife, Mary Margaret – she's in labor."

The nurse didn't get a chance to answer because the doctor intervened, "David, it's good to see you again."

"Whale, just tell me how she is," David worriedly stated.

"She's perfectly fine, and the baby hasn't come yet," Dr. Whale explained. The expectant father breathed a sigh of relief before Whale continued, "If you'll follow me, I'll take you to her."

David nodded before he remembered Emma. He turned to her, and she told him, "I'll be waiting right here," with a smile.

He smiled back at her before he followed the doctor.

 

The baby came later that morning, and Emma was currently opening the door to Mary Margaret's room.

The happy couple was looking down at their little boy. Both were wearing smiles, and Emma simply watched them for a moment.

She then spoke, "How's the little guy doing?"

David and Mary Margaret both looked up, and the proud mom answered, "He is absolutely perfect."

"I'm so happy for both of you," Emma told them with a bright smile.

They smiled back and nodded before David sincerely told her, "Thank you for driving me here and for remaining calm enough for both of us."

"No problem. I really didn't mind," Emma assured him. She then added, "And as far as remaining calm, your wife was having a baby."

David nodded once more before Mary Margaret asked, "Do you want to hold him, Emma?"

"Sure," the blonde responded with a smile.

David then vacated the chair next to the hospital bed, and Emma sat down. Mary Margaret then gently passed the baby to her as she said, "Meet your Aunt Emma, Leo."

"Aunt?" Emma questioned.

David then explained, "We've worked together for a long time, and I do see you as family. Though it's understandable why you were so closed off, I'm glad you wanted to be friends with Mary Margaret and I."

Emma couldn't help the tears welling up in her eyes as she spoke, "Next to Belle, you guys are the most important people in my life. I'd love to be Leo's aunt."

Both David and Mary Margaret smiled brightly at her before the pixie-haired brunette reached over and squeezed Emma's arm.

Emma smiled back at them in response before she turned her attention to the baby in her arms. She rocked him for a couple of minutes before she gave him back to Mary Margaret.

As soon as Emma had sat back down, her cell phone rang. She quickly answered it and listened intently for a couple of minutes before hanging up.

She then looked at David and Mary Margaret and told them, "Duty calls."

"I should go with…" David began, but Emma interrupted, "You should stay here with your family. I can handle it."

David nodded and offered an appreciative smile before Emma bid her goodbyes to the happy family. She then exited the room and made her way out of the hospital.

When she arrived on the scene of a house fire, she helped arrest the resisting and violent arsonist. Once they finally managed to shove him in the back of a police car, the chief took over from there.

Emma's job, however, wasn't quite finished though. The two victims of the fire had two young children, and Emma was tasked with bringing them to the police station until their grandparents came to get them.

She couldn't help but be relieved when they showed. She couldn't bear to see two kids being put into the system.

Just as she had filed the paperwork, the chief, Paul, came in and told her, "Emma, I think you've deserved to take the rest of the day off."

"You do realize I'm perfectly capable of remaining completely professional in difficult situations," Emma pointed out.

Paul couldn't help but grin before he told her, "Which is why you are one of the best cops I have. It's also why you've worked extra hours every day this week – you deserve a break."

Emma sighed as she planted her hands on her hips. She then offered her boss a small smile as she told him, "I guess you're right – thank you."

The chief nodded in response before he headed back to his office. The blonde then grabbed her keys and headed toward the parking lot.

CSCSCSCSCSCSCS

Emma sank down on her couch after changing into sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt. After eating a late lunch, she decided to come back to her apartment and simply relax.

She flipped on the TV and surfed the channels until she found one of her favorite shows:  _The Big Bang Theory_.

The blonde had been watching for a few minutes when she felt herself drifting off. All those extra hours were now taking its toll. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Unfortunately, Emma wasn't asleep for more than ten minutes when she heard someone incessantly banging on her door.

She groaned before she slowly made her way to the door, where the banging was getting louder and louder. She opened the door to find a worried-looking Killian standing behind it.

Panic seeped into her mind about the one thing they had in common before he alleviated her fears: "Why the bloody hell didn't you tell me Belle had a lunch date?"

Emma only stared at him for a moment before she hit him in the arm.

"What the devil was that for?" he complained as she rubbed his arm.

"You made me think something was wrong with Belle," Emma scolded him, annoyance in her tone.

Killian sighed before he told her, "I think I have a right to know if she's bloody dating."

Emma rolled her eyes before she ushered him inside. She then told him, "Belle can take care of herself – she doesn't need protecting."

He ran his finger through his dark locks before he replied, "She told me about Gold and how badly he hurt her. I'll be damned if I stand by and watch someone else break her heart."

The blonde was caught off guard by the sincerity shining in his blue eyes. She then took a deep breath before she told him, "You're really taking the whole protective older brother thing seriously, aren't you?"

"Well, love, that's the way my older brother was with me. I knew he would be there no matter what, and I want to do the same for my sister," Killian honestly responded.

Emma smiled at him before she gestured with her hand toward the kitchen and asked, "You want some hot chocolate? I don't make it for a living like you, but I do a decent job."

Killian smiled back at her before he replied, "I'd love some."

As soon as Killian and Emma went into the kitchen, he told her, "Your hand, it's cut."

She looked down before she shrugged off his observation, "It's fine."

"No, it's not," he responded. He then glanced around and saw a bottle of rum on the counter. He quickly grabbed it and pulled off the lid.

He then grabbed Emma's hand and poured the alcohol on it, and the blonde yelled, "Why the hell did you do that!?"

"It helps clean the wound, love," he responded matter-of-factly. He then set the bottle aside before he took a long and wide cloth from his back pocket.

She watched him as he wrapped her hand. He would glance up and lock eyes with hers for a moment before she would look away.

When he was finished, she told him, "Thank you, Killian."

"You're welcome, Swan," he replied with a smile. He then locked eyes with hers once more.

She quickly looked down and added, "Though my hand was fine."

Killian rolled his eyes before he told her, "You really are a stubborn lass."

Emma only shrugged her shoulders before she asked him, "Do you still want that hot chocolate?"

"Aye, love," he replied. She nodded before she went to work, and he sat down at the round kitchen table.

A couple of minutes later, she sat the drink down in front of him before she took a seat as well. He took a sip before he told her, "You're right, love. It's not quite as good as mine," with a grin.

Emma narrowed her eyes at him before she told him, "You're incorrigible."

"I think you mean dashing," he responded with a smirk.

She only rolled her eyes at him before taking a sip of her drink. After a couple moments of silence, she then asked, "How did you even know that Belle had a date?"

"She told me that she wanted a photograph of my, uh, that is  _our_ older brother, Liam, and I was going to bring it to her on my lunch break. After a quick bite to eat, I went by the library, and one of her co-workers told me where she was," Killian explained.

"Ah. And then you stormed over here," Emma observed.

"Can you blame me?" Killian asked her.

The blonde offered a small smile as she told him, "No, I can't." She then took a deep breath and continued, "But August is a great guy – you don't have to worry."

He ran his fingers through his black hair before he told her, "Thank you, Emma." She smiled at him in response.

She then joked, "If it makes you feel better, I can interrogate him." She then began to laugh.

When she had sobered, he grinned at her as he told her, "So, you  _do_ have a sense of humor after all."

"Maybe if you weren't so busy flirting with me, you would have noticed," Emma quipped.

"Well, when a beautiful – and intriguing – woman such as yourself comes into my shop, I can't help but want to get her attention," Killian told her.

Emma didn't have to look at him to see the sincerity in his blue eyes – she could hear it in his voice. She could handle the womanizing flirt; she couldn't handle the guy wearing his heart on his sleeve.

She then cleared her throat and asked, "How many times have you used that?"

Killian sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair once more. He decided to change the subject and asked, "What's this movie night I heard you ask Belle about?"

"Oh, well, it's our tradition. Every Friday night, we get together and watch a movie while we eat dinner and have snacks," Emma explained.

"May I inquire how it started?" he carefully asked.

"A difficult day at work that brought up painful memories from my past," she answered.

"And you decided to trust my sister and open up to her," Killian keenly observed.

Emma raised an eyebrow at him, and he reminded her, "Whether or not you want to acknowledge it, you are an open book to me, love."

The blonde simply started drinking her cocoa, and Killian did the same.

When they had both set down their drinks, Emma spied a tattoo on his wrist. She then asked him, "Who's Milah, on the tattoo?"

Killian took a deep breath before he admitted, "She was the love of my life. I was crazy about her."

"What happened?" Emma carefully asked.

"She died from a sudden heart-attack eleven years ago," he answered.

"Oh, Killian, I'm so sorry," she sincerely told him.

"Thank you, love, but I'm quite alright now. I may not have handled her death the best, but a friend helped me through it," he responded.

The blonde nodded before she observed, "So, there is a heart underneath all the cockiness and flirting."

"Well, you are the one who formed that rather pre-conceived notion of me, and you were too stubborn to see otherwise," Killian pointed out.

Emma opened her mouth to refute but found that she couldn't argue with him. She then quietly admitted, "I guess you're right."

"Pardon me, love, but did you just say that I was right?" Killian question with a smug grin.

The blonde couldn't help but grin back as she replied, "Don't get used to it."

"I wouldn't dare, Swan," Killian responded. She only shook her head and rolled her eyes in response.

Silence then ensued, and Killian could tell that Emma was contemplating something. After a moment, he assured her, "You don't have to, love."

"Don't have to what?" Emma asked, slightly confused.

"Tell me about your past. I know it isn't easy for you to trust people, love," Killian told her.

"But isn't that why you told me about Milah? So that I would open up to you?"

"On the contrary, Swan. I told you because I wanted you to know. Despite what you think of me, I have a genuine interest in getting to know you and becoming friends – and not just for Belle's benefit," Killian honestly told her.

For the third time today, Emma was caught off guard by his sincerity. She couldn't quite bring herself to look into those blue eyes of his.

Killian sensed her hesitation and told her, "I really should be getting back to the coffee shop, love. My lunch break has long been over with."

He drank down the rest of his hot chocolate before he got up and made his way toward the door. Just as he had opened it, he was stopped by Emma's voice.

"Wait, Killian," she spoke as she came to stand behind him. "Yes, Swan?" he asked as he turned to face her.

Emma took a deep breath before she told him, "His name was Neal."

Killian offered a small smile as he asked, "So, I take it that you're on board with being friends?"

"Well, it's not a completely terrible idea," the blonde answered as she pushed a piece of hair behind her ear.

His smile only grew as he told her, "I look forward to it, Swan." He then winked at her before he began walking toward the stairs.

Emma only shook her head as she closed the door behind him. She then leaned against it, and though she would  _never_ admit it, she didn't fight the smile that made its way on her face as she thought about a certain dark-haired, blue-eyed coffee shop owner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies! I just wanted to tell y'all that by my calculations, there will be two more chapters of "Truce". I hope y'all are enjoying this story as much as I'm enjoying writing it! Until the next installment! :)


	10. Truce, Part 4a/4b

Emma was leaning against her car after a late evening at work. She watched as Killian drove into the parking lot.

When he had parked his truck beside her yellow bug, he got out and told her, "Your dashing rescuer is here, love," as he bowed to her.

Emma shook her head and grinned before she replied, "The dashing part is debatable."

"If you say so, Swan," Killian teased as he grabbed the jumper cables from the bed of the truck.

The blonde only smiled before she sincerely told him, "Thank you for coming. I really appreciate it, Killian."

"You're welcome, Swan. That is what friends are for after all," he replied with a smile of his own.

He then opened the hood of his truck, and Emma did the same with her car.

Once he had jumped her off, she thanked him once more. He nodded before he asked her, "Are you, Belle, and I still on for lunch tomorrow?"

"Yep. Granny's at noon," Emma answered. She then sheepishly observed, "Hopefully, it'll go better this time."

Killian offered a small smile as he pointed out, "Well, love, we have had over two months to get to know each other better."

"And by we, you mean me," Emma told him.

"Well, love, I didn't want to say anything at the risk of incurring your wrath," Killian teased.

The blonde only shook her head at him in response. She then started to get in her car when his voice stopped her.

"Say, Swan, what are your plans for this evening?"

Emma turned to face him with a knowing look as she perceived, "You want to be distracted from the fact that Belle has a date with August."

"That's daft, love. Why would I need to be distracted?" Killian pointed out.

"You're not the only one who's perceptive," Emma told him. He only ran his fingers through his hair, and the blonde added, "Even though it's not entirely necessary, I think it's sweet that you're protective over her, and I know that she thinks so, too."

He offered a small smile as he replied, "Thank you, Emma." She nodded and returned his smile in response.

Emma then suggested, "You know, I love board games, and I have Monopoly if you wanna play."

Killian grinned as he replied, "I admire your appreciation of nostalgia, love."

"Should I take that as a yes?" she asked.

"Aye, Swan," he answered with a smile.

"See you at my place, then," Emma told him. He nodded before both of them got into their vehicles and headed out of the parking lot.

 

About fifteen minutes later, Emma and Killian were walking into her apartment.

Once she had set her keys and phone down, the blonde spoke, "Just make yourself at home while I get the game." Killian nodded before he watched her disappear into the bedroom.

Emma opened her closet and looked around for Monopoly. When she finally saw it, she cursed out loud, "Damn it!"

The game had been shoved to the back where the only way she could reach it was to stand on something.

She quickly glanced around and spied a stool. She grabbed it and placed it in front of her closet before climbing on it.

Unfortunately, the stool wasn't very sturdy, and Emma lost her balance on it.

She felt herself falling and expected to hit the hardwood floor. Instead, she felt herself land in Killian's strong arms.

She looked at him and asked, "How did you catch me?"

"I heard your rather annoyed curse, and I thought that something might be wrong," Killian explained, as he let her down.

"Oh. Well, thank you," Emma told him. "You're welcome, Swan," he responded.

A moment later, they noticed that his arms were still wrapped around her waist and that hers were still draped over his neck.

They awkwardly pulled apart before Killian scratched behind his ear and spoke, "Allow me to get the game, love."

Emma nodded before she replied, "Yeah. I'll clean off the kitchen table and grab us some drinks and snacks."

She didn't wait for his response before she headed toward the kitchen.

As she clearing off the table, she mentally scolded herself. She and Killian were just friends – there was no reason for any awkwardness. They were being ridiculous.

With that thought, as well as determination in her mind, she set everything on the counter. She then fixed herself and Killian a glass of lemonade as she heard his footsteps.

When Emma turned to face him, she could tell that he had the same thoughts as her when she noticed that ridiculous smirk of his.

He then told her, "I should warn you, Swan, my brother never could beat me at Monopoly."

The blonde grinned as she replied, "Well, Belle has never beaten me."

"That sounds like a challenge, love," Killian asserted with a raised eyebrow.

"As I recall, you love a challenge," Emma reminded him.

"Indeed I do, Swan," he said as he grinned.

Emma only shook her head as Killian began setting up the game, and she fixed them some popcorn.

 

Three hours later, the dark-haired Brit landed on Emma's square, and she triumphantly declared, "And you just went bankrupt. Pay up, Jones."

Killian begrudgingly handed her the rest of his money before he pointed out, "It's bad form to cheat, Swan."

"So is being a sore loser," Emma pointed out as she began taking up the game.

He only rolled his eyes at her. She then laughed, resulting in a head shake from Killian.

Once she had sobered, he sincerely told her, "Thank you, Emma. I really did have fun tonight."

Emma smiled at him as she echoed his words from earlier, "That is what friends are for after all." Killian returned her smile in response.

He then carried their glasses, as well as the popcorn bowl, to the sink. He tilted his head as he noticed a familiar object.

He held it up to the blonde and curiously asked, "You kept it?"

Emma planted her hands on her hips and told him, "Well, it does make a good dish cloth."

"Does it now?" Killian asked with a knowing grin as he crossed his arms over his chest.

The blonde narrowed her eyes at him for a moment. She took a deep breath and admitted, "I learned that you're not quite as much as a playboy as I thought."

The dark-haired man smiled at her as he sincerely told her, "That really means a lot coming from you, Swan."

Emma simply smiled back in response as she pushed a piece of blonde hair behind her ear.

Killian then added teasingly, "Although, Swan, you are still every bit as stubborn as when I met you."

She rolled her eyes before she pointed out, "And yet, you still flirted with me."

"I never said that I wasn't fond of your stubbornness, love. Because I happen to be quite fond of it," Killian told her with a grin. Though his tone was teasing, his words couldn't be more genuine.

Emma only shook her head and returned his grin before she responded, "And you're still every bit as incorrigible as when I met you."

"Perhaps, but I think you find it rather endearing now," he told her. The blonde only rolled her eyes once more in response.

She then told him, "Alright, Casanova, it's getting late, and I'm tired."

"You're kicking me out? You wound me, Swan," Killian feigned hurt as he held his hand over his heart.

He then seriously continued, "You are right, love. I'm rather tired myself."

Emma nodded before she told him, "So, I'll see you at Granny's tomorrow."

"Aye, Swan," Killian replied. He then added, "See you later, love."

"See you later, Killian," Emma responded with a smile. He returned it before he exited her apartment.

As she went to clean and straighten up the kitchen, that smile didn't leave her face.

CSCSCSCSCSCSCS

The next afternoon, Belle walked up to the front of the diner, and greeted her best friend with a hug.

When they pulled apart, the blonde smiled and asked, "So, how was your date?"

The brunette smiled back as she answered, "Oh, it was wonderful. August is an amazing guy."

"I am so happy for you, Belle," Emma told her friend.

The two women then heard a familiar, accented voice behind them: "Why are you happy for my sister, Swan?"

"For her and August," Emma answered.

"Ah," Killian spoke. He then scratched behind his ear and asked Belle, "So, is he your boyfriend now?"

She squeezed her brother's arm as she answered, "Last night was our first official date." The dark-haired man nodded, and she added, "I really like him, Killian."

"Then, that is good enough for me, sis," he responded.

Belle smiled brightly in response before Emma piped up, "I think we should head inside, guys. I don't know about you two, but I'm dying for a grilled cheese."

"Well, by all means, let's go, love. I should hate to lose a lass as lovely as yourself," Killian teased.

Emma rolled her eyes while Belle giggled before the three of them walked inside Granny's.

When they had sat down at a booth, Ruby came over to them and asked, "The usual, guys?"

"As always, love," Killian told her with a smile. The red-streaked brunette smiled back before she nodded and walked away.

He then turned his attention back to the ladies, and Belle asked, "So, Killian, are you ever going to take Emma and I out on your boat?"

"You have a boat?" Emma questioned.

"Indeed I do, love," Killian answered with a grin.

Emma smirked as she told him, "I can't say I'm surprised, given the nautical theme of your shop."

"Well, I have always have been an avid lover of the sea, and so was Liam."

"He sounds like he was a great brother. I wish I could have met him," Belle bemused.

"So do I, love. I know he would have adored you," Killian told her.

The brunette smiled at him, and he smiled back at her. He then addressed Emma, "And I believe he would have been grateful to you."

"What did I do?" Emma confusedly asked.

"You have been my sister's family ever since her mother died six years ago," Killian told her. She offered him a small smile before he continued, "I know it means a lot to me."

"Well, Belle is the one who was family for me – the only family I've ever truly had besides David and Mary Margaret. So, if anyone's grateful, it's me," Emma honestly spoke as she turned to face her best friend.

The brunette smiled brightly before she pulled Emma in for a hug. When they pulled away, Belle spoke, "You are my best friend, and my sister. We are family."

She then turned to her brother and added, "And now, my family is even bigger, and I couldn't be happier about it," as she reached over to squeeze his hand. He squeezed back and offered a bright smile in response.

They let go as Ruby brought their food. Emma then joked, "Alright, that's enough sentimentality for one day."

Killian only smiled while Belle giggled and shook her head. The three of them then began eating.

The brunette then asked Emma, "How is little Leo doing?" with a smile.

The blonde smiled back as she answered, "He is great. He has David and Mary Margaret wrapped around his little finger."

"As most children do," Killian added with a grin.

Emma nodded her agreement before she asked Belle, "Speaking of children, how is your added job at the library?"

"What's this, love?" Killian asked his sister.

The brunette beamed as she answered, "Each week, the library has a children's reading, and my boss appointed me since the previous person who was in charge retired."

"That's wonderful, love. I know how much you love sharing your love of books," Killian told her.

"And how much you love kids," Emma added.

"I'm so incredibly happy about it. It truly is amazing," Belle stated with a smile. Killian and Emma both returned her smile and nodded in response.

The dark-haired man then changed the subject and asked, "So, Belle, are you as big of a fan of classic rock as Emma?"

Belle grinned as she answered, "Not quite. I prefer classical music and love ballads."

"Ah – a true hopeless romantic, eh, sis?" Killian questioned with a grin.

The brunette grinned once more as she replied, "I always have been."

"And you, Swan?" Killian then asked.

Emma couldn't help but roll her eyes before she told him, "Can't say that I am."

"Except where Wesley and Buttercup are concerned," Belle chimed in with a teasing smile toward her friend.

The blonde rolled her eyes again before Killian observed, "So, you have a thing for pirates. I can't say I'm surprised."

Emma narrowed her eyes at him as she asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, Swan, there must be a reason other than my charming company that you came into my shop every day for a year," Killian pointed out, as he smirked at her.

Though she tried to hide it, the blonde couldn't help but laugh, and she was soon joined by Belle.

Killian only smiled before he spoke, "I knew you'd come around, Swan. I do tend to grow on people."

Emma grinned as she told him, "I guess you're not so bad."

"Well, that is the highest form of flattery from you," he responded.

The blonde only shook her head before Belle sincerely added, "I can't tell you how much it means that you two actually did wind up as friends."

"Well, we did call the truce because of you, love, but I say we're rather good mates, now," Killian told her.

"I actually agree with you for once, Killian," Emma teased with a smirk.

She then seriously added, "But I do have to say that, even though you are the absolute last person I expected it from, I found a really great friend in you."

Killian offered her a genuine smile in response, one that she gladly returned.

Belle then lifted her glass and spoke, "I say this calls for a toast. To friendship."

Though both Killian and Emma thought it was a little cheesy, they both appreciated the sentiment behind it. So, they both raised their glasses and said, "To friendship."

The three of them then clinked their glasses before they resumed eating. This meal was filled with genuine laughter and friendship.

 

When they had finished eating, they bid goodbye to Ruby before walking outside the diner.

Belle then asked her brother, "Oh! Did you remember those supplies?"

"Yes, I did, sis. They're in my truck," Killian answered.

"Perfect. We can head over to my apartment," the brunette stated.

Killian nodded before Emma asked, "What are you guys talking about?"

"Well, you see, love, I have a rather large amount of photos of Liam and I, and my lovely sister suggested that we make a scrapbook," the dark-haired man explained.

Emma smiled widely as she told them, "That's a wonderful idea, guys." Killian and Belle returned her smiled in response.

The brunette then addressed her best friend, "You are welcome to join us."

"That's really sweet of you guys, but I couldn't possibly impose," Emma began. She then took a breath and continued, "And don't you dare try to argue. Aside from the fact that you both know I'm right, you also know how stubborn I am."

Belle only smiled and shook her head while Killian spoke, "Well, Swan, I have learned better than to argue with you." Emma only grinned in response.

The three of them then bid goodbye before they headed their separate ways.

As Emma was making her way back to the apartment, her cell phone rang. She took it from her pocket and glanced at the caller ID.

She smiled as she answered it and greeted, "Hey, David. What's up?"

" _Hey, Emma. Would you mind doing me a favor?_ " David replied.

"I don't mind at all," Emma told him. She then asked him, "What's up?"

" _Well, Mary Margaret and I have some errands to run. Errands that would be a lot easier without a two-month old_ ," David explained.

"Ah – you want me to babysit," Emma observed. She then told him, "Bring Leo by my place."

" _Thanks, Emma. We're both grateful_."

"You're both welcome. See you guys shortly."

" _See you soon, Emma,"_ David told her before he hung up the phone.

Emma then put her phone back in her pocket before she continued walking.

 

The blonde had just set her keys on the table when there was a knock at her door. She opened it and greeted the new parents with a smile.

Mary Margaret instantly reiterated her husband's words: "Thank you for doing this, Emma. We're so grateful."

Emma waved off her words with this comment, "Don't even worry about it, guys. What kind of aunt would I be if I didn't watch my nephew?"

David and Mary Margaret smiled brightly in response. He then handed the blonde the baby carrier and diaper bag.

"He should sleep until we get back. But if he doesn't, give him a bottle."

"You got it," Emma told him.

Mary Margaret then added, "Everything you'll need in the diaper bag. You shouldn't have any trouble, but if you do, David or I will pick up right away."

David placed a reassuring hand on his wife's arm as he assured her, "Emma can handle it. Leo will be fine."

The pixie-haired brunette sighed before she resigned, "I know."

She then bent down and kissed her son's forehead before she told him, "Goodbye, my little prince." David made a similar gesture before he and his wife exited the apartment.

Emma closed the door behind them. She then moved over to the couch and set down Leo's carrier before sitting down as well.

She set down the diaper bag on the coffee table before turning her attention back to the baby boy. She carefully undid his straps and then watched him sleep for a few minutes, smiling at the sight.

The blonde then grabbed her book from the coffee table and began to read.

She had read four chapters when she heard Leo whine a little bit. She placed her book to the side and picked up the little boy.

Emma then told him, "Hey, little guy. I'm your Aunt Emma. I work with your daddy."

The baby looked at her curiously with David's blue eyes before he began whining and squirming.

The blonde then spoke, "Ah – you're hungry aren't you, Leo? Well, we can fix that."

She then grabbed the bottle that Mary Margaret had previously prepared. She adjusted Leo in her arms before she gave him the bottle.

She watched as he sucked down two ounces of milk before he wouldn't drink any more. She set the bottle aside before she grabbed the burp cloth from the diaper bag.

When Emma had placed the cloth over her shoulder, she moved Leo so she could burp him.

Once she had, she readjusted the baby in her arms. As she watched him, she realized that he was sleepy.

"I guess it's time for you to go to sleep, huh, kid?"

Emma then began to rock him to sleep. Pretty soon, the little boy was out, and the blonde continued to watch him.

She was then transported back to a time when she was thinking about a future with the man she loved. Though her and Neal had never discussed specifics, she couldn't help but dream about having a family one day – the family that she never had. But, all those dreams went up in smoke when Neal left her to take the fall for his crimes, and he never looked back.

Emma shook her head from the memories. Though it had taken her a while, she did forgive Neal because, in the end, it just hurt her more.

That forgiveness, however, didn't mean that her trust issues just vanished. It was still hard for her to let anyone in, but she supposed that was helpful in her line of work.

A smile broke out across her face as she thought about how she would never have to face anything alone again. She had Belle, David, and Mary Margaret. And, now, she also had Killian.

Her life was full, and she was truly happier than she ever thought she would be again.

She then focused her attention back to the baby in her arms. She smiled as she began rocking him gently once more and became oblivious to the time passing.

When she heard a knock at the door, she furrowed her brows and called out, "Come in," with slight confusion in her tone.

As David and Mary Margaret walked in, Emma asked, "You two are back already?"

"It's been over two hours," David pointed out.

"It has?" Emma questioned perplexedly.

"I suppose you lost track of time while rocking Leo," Mary Margaret observed with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess I did," the blonde agreed before she carefully placed the baby boy back in his carrier. She then strapped him back in.

As Mary Margaret picked up her son, her husband grabbed the diaper bag. He then asked, "So, how was he?"

Emma smiled as she answered, "He was perfect. He did wake up, so I fed and burped him before rocking him back to sleep."

"Thank you, again, Emma. We really do appreciate you looking after him," David told her.

"Don't worry about it. I enjoyed watching him. I'll babysit anytime you guys need me to," Emma addressed the proud parents.

Both David and Mary Margaret smiled and nodded in response. The pixie-haired brunette then added, "I think it's time to get our little guy home. I know he enjoyed his time with Aunt Emma."

Emma offered a fond smile before she bid her friends goodbye. As soon as she closed the door behind them, she leaned against it.

A smile formed across her features as earlier thoughts crossed her mind: she was no longer alone.

The words "family" and "happiness" used to be words that were foreign to Emma Swan, the orphan. But now, she couldn't picture her life without either one of those things in her life. She was now Emma Swan, the sister  _and_  friend.


	11. Truce, Part 4b/4b

Emma moved from her place in front of the door to sit back on the couch. Just as she had gotten relaxed, she remembered her overflowing laundry hamper.

She sighed as she supposed that her day off was also the day to tackle her clothes.

So, she walked into her laundry room and filled up the washing machine. When she grabbed the bottle of detergent, she groaned when she realized it was empty.

She threw it into the garbage can before she walked back into the living room. She grabbed her keys, phone, and wallet before she shrugged on her red leather jacket and headed out of the apartment.

As she was walking outside of her building, she was grateful when she remembered that a small store had opened up that was just across the street. This eliminated her need to fight the New York traffic.

When the blonde had made it onto the sidewalk, she approached the crosswalk. She waited for a few minutes before it was safe to cross the street. She then walked the ten blocks to the store.

 

Emma was able to quickly find what she needed from the store and was heading back to her apartment. However, as soon as she reached the crosswalk, the sky opened up with a sudden and fierce downpour.

"Are you serious?" she complained.

She then glanced around and realized that Killian's building was a couple of blocks away. So, she turned around and rushed over to it.

She was already soaked when she reached the building, and by the time she reached his door, she was shivering.

She knocked, and a moment later, he opened the door. He looked at her with widened eyes before he wordlessly ushered her inside the apartment.

Emma then took off her jacket and set everything on the counter before she told him, "I probably should have called first."

"Nonsense, love. I should hate to think that you had to walk all the back to your apartment in the pouring rain," Killian assured her. She smiled slightly before he continued, "Let's get you dry, shall we?"

Emma nodded before she followed him to his bedroom. He walked over to his chest of drawers and grabbed a pair of pajama pants and a sweatshirt.

As he handed them to her, he spoke, "These may be a little big on you, but I think they'll work."

"They will. Thank you, Killian," Emma told him.

"You're welcome, Swan. Killian stated. He then motioned behind her and said, "The bathroom's right over there. The towels are under the sink."

Emma thanked him once more before she headed for the restroom while Killian went back into the kitchen.

After putting her clothes and the towel in the dryer, the blonde joined Killian. He then handed her a mug of hot chocolate as he told her, "I'm afraid I'm not really a fan of cinnamon, love."

"That's alright, Killian. Thank you, again – I feel like I'm wearing those two words out," Emma responded.

The dark-haired man smiled as he sincerely told her, "Your thanks isn't necessary, love."

Emma smiled back at him before she nodded at him. She then took a sip of her drink. When she moved it from her lips, she complimented, "You really do make amazing hot chocolate."

He grinned as he told her, "Only the best for my favorite customer." Emma grinned back as she shook her head at him in response.

His expression then turned to one of concern as he noticed she was still slightly shivering. He then asked, "Care to move to the sofa, Swan? I'd wager that it's a lot warmer."

"I'm warm enough," Emma told him, still not entirely comfortable with him worrying over her.

Killian rolled his eyes before he told her, "I know you're still a bit cold, Swan. So, please, do us both a favor and wrap up in a blanket."

The blonde narrowed her eyes at him before she replied, "You know, Jones, you can be as every bit as stubborn as I am."

"So, I take it that it worked," Killian smugly responded.

Emma only rolled her eyes and shook her head before she walked over to the couch, with Killian right behind her.

As soon as Emma sat down, she placed her mug on the table before grabbing the blanket that was thrown over the back of the couch.

When she had wrapped up in the wool fabric, with only one of her hands sticking out from the blanket, Killian smugly told her, "See, Swan, I knew that you were a bit chilly."

The blonde glared at him as she observed, "You're never going to let me live this down, are you?"

"Hmm… the fact that I was able to get the better of your stubbornness? I think not, love," Killian replied with a smirk. Emma swatted his arm in response.

She then asked, "Are you just gonna annoy me or find us something on TV to watch?" as she motioned to the black rectangular box in front of them.

Killian chuckled before he told her, "As you wish," resulting in an eye roll from the blonde. He then flipped on the television, and began skimming on the guide.

He then stopped and told her, "Ah, Swan, here's one I'm sure that you're a fan of:  _Pirates of the Caribbean_."

Emma grinned and nodded as an answer. She then teased, "Let me guess – you've watched this so much that you can quote it."

"I won't deny it. But I dare say that you are much the same with  _the Princess Bride_ ," Killian told her as he returned her grin.

Though she knew that he was right, the blonde still rolled her eyes and shook her head in response while the dark-haired man chuckled once more.

When he selected the channel, Emma instantly complained, "Killian, this isn't  _Pirates of the Caribbean._ It's  _the Notebook_."

"Love, it's coming on right after this movie is over – it only has about ten minutes left," he pointed out. She sighed before nodding her head in response.

As the movie played, Killian couldn't help but notice but notice the rather annoyed look on Emma's face.

He then told her, "I'm not sure the movie deserves that look you're wearing, love. It's not  _that_ bloody awful."

"You've  _actually_ watched this?" Emma asked with surprise in her tone.

"Milah was a fan of romance as well. Perhaps not as much as my sister, but she still rather enjoyed them. This particular film was one of her favorites," Killian explained.

"Yeah, well, she didn't have her heart broken. At least not by you, anyhow," the blonde pointed out.

"Ah, I see. This is about Neal," he observed. She simply nodded in response before she took a deep breath and looked as though she was about to speak.

However, she was stopped by Killian. "You don't have to tell me the details of your heartbreak if you don't wish to, Swan. I understand completely."

Emma took another deep breath before she honestly told him, "No, Killian, I want to. I…trust you."

"You do?" Killian questioned, trying and failing to hide his surprise.

"Yeah, I mean, it's just that I meant what I said at lunch earlier. I  _really_ did find a great friend in you, Killian. You continue to surprise me with how supportive and caring you are, and I know that I can count on you," Emma honestly told him.

He genuinely smiled at her before he observed, "Well, Swan, I say that it's story time," with playfulness in his tone.

The blonde returned his smile with one that was grateful for him wanting to lighten the mood. She took a deep breath once more before she began, "After I got out of the foster care system, I had to do what I needed to in order to survive, which meant that I became a thief. Shortly after, I had stolen a car, which actually turned out to belong to someone else that had stolen it. That someone was Neal. I fell in love with him, and I thought he felt the same way," pausing for a moment.

"I take it that he didn't," Killian keenly observed.

Emma shook her head before she continued, "I was convinced that he did love me. But as it turns out, I was nothing more than someone he could use to take the fall for his crimes. Before he moved to New York, he had lived in Phoenix, where he worked as a janitor for a jewelry store. He had stolen a couple cases of Rolex watches and hidden them in a locker at a train station once he arrived in New York. He knew it was only a matter of time before he was caught, and I was the perfect scape goat. He had told me that he wanted to settle down, but we couldn't do that while he was wanted for stealing. So, I suggested that I take the watches from the train station, and we could sell them to make money to go toward our new lives. When I gave them back to him, he assured me that we would meet up later."

Killian then interjected, "But the bastard never showed, and he tipped off the police. So, he got away with the crime and got off with the money. And you spent time in prison thanks to that git."

Emma was taken aback by the anger in his tone. She placed a calming hand on his arm before she told him, "I've long since forgiven him – it was a long time ago."

"And I've long forgiven my father for abandoning me, but the scar that he left runs deep, and it didn't heal easily," he responded.

She offered a sympathetic smile before she observed, "You and I understand each other." He returned her smile before he nodded in agreement before she removed her hand from his arm.

He then turned his attention back to the TV and told Emma, "Well, love, it seems that  _the Notebook_ has ended."

The blonde breathed a sigh of relief, and Killian couldn't help but laugh at her reaction. He then spoke, "You know, love, I find interesting that you detest romance, yet you adore  _the Princess Bride_."

"It's not that I hate romance. I'm truly happy for those that find love – like David and Mary Margaret. And though it's a bit early to call it that where Belle and August are concerned, I'm glad that she found someone. But love like that isn't for me, and that's perfectly alright with me," Emma admitted, taking a deep breath when she finished.

She then added, "And as far as movies go, they're all sappy and unrealistic."

"Except for  _the Princess Bride_ ," Killian supplied. He could tell she seemed uncomfortable, so he reached over and reassuringly squeezed her hand.

The gesture should have scared her, but it didn't. She chalked it up to them being good friends now, and the fact that she trusted him.

She then took another deep breath and told him, "Well, it's partly for nostalgic reasons. I used to always watch it as a kid." He offered a small smile, and she continued, "And the rest is completely cheesy."

Killian grinned before observed, "Cheesier than some of the things I've told you?"

"So, you  _finally_  admit that they're lines," Emma declared, and he only shook his head in response.

The blonde couldn't help but laugh. She then sighed and spoke, "When I would watch it, it gave me hope that one day, my parents would come back for me just like Wesley came back for Buttercup. As I got a little older, I hoped for my own true love," though she couldn't bring herself to look in his eyes.

"And you thought that was Neal," Killian perceived. She simply nodded before she admitted, "And I thought I had found my second chance at real love a couple of times, but it didn't work out."

He took a few moments to absorb all of her words before he carefully asked, "And now?"

"And now, I  _do_ have people who love me – Belle, David, and Mary Margaret. It's not exactly what I dreamed of, but it's even better. My family didn't find me – I found them," she honestly spoke, finally managing to look up at him.

He smiled at her – a smile that she would  _never_ admit gave her goosebumps that she was eternally grateful he couldn't see – before she looked down again and continued, "And you are now one of those people. A great friend."

"And you, Emma, are a great friend to me," Killian genuinely told her. Emma looked up at the sound of her given name and offered him a smile, one that he happily returned.

She then glanced back at the TV and told him, "Alright, we're gonna miss the movie – it's already started."

"You really are quite the fan of Captain Jack Sparrow, aren't you, Swan?" Killian teased her as he smirked.

Emma rolled her eyes at him before she swatted his arm once more, though this time was a bit harder than she intended.

As she turned her focus to the movie, he simply grinned at her and shook his head before following her lead.

 

When the movie had ended, Emma observed, "Okay, I really have to get back to my apartment. My clothes should be done by now."

"I'm fairly certain that they were finished well over an hour ago, Swan," Killian told her with a grin.

She rolled her eyes before she stated matter-of-factly, "I had to watch the rest of the movie." She then moved the blanket aside and got up to head to the laundry room.

Killian only chuckled before he grabbed her mug, as well as his own glass, from the coffee table and headed into the kitchen.

As he was drying the dishes, Emma came back into the room and put on her red leather jacket.

When Killian finished, he turned to face her and told her, "Going so soon, Swan?" with disappointment that wasn't quite fake.

She picked up the laundry detergent and pointed out, "My clothes aren't going to wash themselves."

The dark-haired man nodded at her before he spoke, "I'll see you in the morning, love." Emma nodded and smiled at him before she grabbed her phone, keys, and wallet.

As she began walking toward the door, she stopped and faced Killian once more. She then sincerely told him, "I wanted to thank you."

He then interjected, "As I've told you, Swan, it truly isn't necessary. You were caught in a bloody rainstorm – I'm sure you would have done the same for me."

"I would have, but that isn't what I was talking about," Emma began as she placed everything back on the counter. Killian tilted his head at her, and she continued, "I meant that you were truly understanding about Neal and my past. You didn't pity me, and you actually listened. It meant –  _means_  – a lot to me."

Killian smiled at her as he told her, "Well, Swan, we do rather have a lot in common – I'd say that we're kindred spirits."

The blonde returned his smile as she agreed, "Yeah – I'd say that we are." He nodded at her in response.

He then scratched behind his ear and spoke, "Just so you know, Emma, Neal was a bloody idiot for never giving you a chance."

She looked down so that he couldn't see the blush on her face. Emma Swan did not blush. When she looked back up, she playfully replied, "So, I take it you wouldn't have done the same?"

"Oh, believe me, Swan, if I had the chance to make you mine, there's no question that you would be. And I would never let you go," Killian replied. His sincerity surprised even him.

There he was again – the guy wearing his heart on his sleeve. Emma still wasn't sure how to deal with it. So, she grinned and reverted to humor: "And what makes think I'm some possession to be had?"

He returned her grin as he teased, "Trust me, love, I'm well aware that you are not a possession, but rather a strong-willed, stubborn, and independent woman."

"Are you aware, now?" the blonde teased back.

"Quite, Swan. I was merely suggesting that you are a hell of a woman. One that I would consider myself as lucky to be on the receiving end of her truest affections," he told her with a smile.

Emma smiled back before she continued the banter, "You couldn't handle it," as she planted her hands on her hips.

"Perhaps you're the one who couldn't handle  _it_ ," Killian stated as he stepped closer to her, invading her personal space.

Their eyes were locked on each other's, the blue and green swirling with the chemistry that was between them.

Emma then grabbed Killian by the collar of his shirt and pulled him toward her for a passionate kiss. He was caught off guard only for a moment before he kissed her back with just as much passion. Both of them tilted their heads in order to deepen the kiss while Killian wound one of his hands in Emma's blonde locks. As his free hand moved to her hip, and he tightened his grip there, her grip tightened on his collar. Neither one of them were quite sure how long the kiss lasted, but they pulled away for lack of oxygen.

Their foreheads rested against each other's, and Killian breathed out, "That was…"

"A one-time thing," Emma interrupted as she let go of his shirt. Before he even time to react, she had grabbed her stuff and was headed out the door.

When she was gone, he leaned against the counter and looked down as he brought his fingers to his lips. He then looked back up and sighed deeply – he was in  _so much_ deeper than he realized. He felt something that he was sure he would  _never_ feel again, and he would be the idiot if he let  _her_  slip through his fingers.


	12. Truce, Part Five

Emma practically ran back to her apartment. When she walked through the door, she immediately sank down against it and buried her face in her hands.

"What have I done?" she groaned out loud.

She and Killian were just  _friends_. A friendship she probably just ruined because of her stupid impulse – one that she wished she could take back.

When she rose from the floor, she walked into her laundry room to  _finally_ wash clothes.

As she was pouring the blue liquid in the cap, she found herself distracted. She thought about how his hand felt in her hair and how his lips…

She shook her head from those thoughts and poured the detergent over her clothes. She then started the washing machine before going back in the living room.

Emma sat down on the couch and ran a hand through her hair. She then told herself, "It was just a kiss. It didn't mean anything."

She then grabbed the remote from the coffee table. As soon as she had flipped on the TV, there was a knock at her door.

She sighed as she got up. As she opened the door, she spoke, "Look, it was only a kiss."

"You kissed someone?" Belle surprisingly asked.

Emma's eyes widened at the sight of her best friend. The blonde then tried to defend, "Uh…um…no. Who would I kiss?"

The brunette grinned as she responded, "I think I have an idea."

The blonde panicked for a moment before she gathered her wits. She the narrowed her eyes and pointed out, "That's ridiculous. Whatever you think you know is wrong," as she crossed her arms.

She then changed the subject and continued, "So, what brings you here?"

Belle as she decided to drop it for now. She then answered, "I came to return your jacket," as she handed her friend the brown leather coat.

"Oh, I forgot you even had it," Emma observed with a light chuckle.

"Well, that makes two of us," the brunette agreed, as she chuckled as well.

The blonde then excused herself to hang up the coat. When she returned, she asked, "Care for some lemonade?"

"I'd love some," Belle answered with a smile. Emma smiled back before she began fixing their drinks.

As Emma poured the lemonade, Belle noticed that her best friend was a bit out of sorts.

So, the brunette carefully perceived, "Emma, I know that something is bothering you."

Emma sighed as she ran her fingers through her blonde hair. She then turned to face Belle. She took a deep breath and admitted, "I think you've already figured it out."

Belle simply offered a sympathetic smile before pulling Emma in for a hug, one in which the blonde was grateful.

When they pulled away, Belle questioned, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I mean, there's nothing to really talk about – it was just a kiss," Emma tried to defend.

"Give me some credit, Emma – we're practically sisters. I know you better than anyone," Belle pointed out.

The blonde sighed before she refuted, "It didn't mean anything. I – we were just caught in the moment."

"If that were true, you wouldn't be a bundle of nerves."

"I'm not…" Emma tried to defend, but she knew that it was pointless. She then took a deep breath and started again, "That kiss was a mistake – it shouldn't have happened. Killian and I can just move past it and go back to being friends."

"Are you so sure about that?" Belle questioned.

"Of course I'm sure. Why wouldn't I be?"

The brunette gave her friend a knowing look, and Emma disbelievingly asked, "Are you actually suggesting that I have  _feelings_ for  _Killian_?"

"The idea isn't as far-fetched as you think," Belle began. At her friend's raised eyebrows, the brunette continued, "He flirts with you…"

She was interrupted by Emma, "He has  _always_ flirted with me. That doesn't prove anything."

The brunette only shook her head before she started again, "And, now, you flirt back. And I also see how you two look at each other."

Emma eye's widened slightly before she told her, "I don't look at him in any way except with friendship."

"I think you know there's more to it than that. I believe you're scared," Belle perceived.

The blonde then argued, "You know my track record when it comes to relationships, and you also know it love isn't for me. I have nothing to be scared of because I don't feel anything for Killian."

The brunette took a deep breath before she reached over to squeeze Emma's hand. She then spoke, "I know you haven't had  _real_ feelings for anyone since Neal, and you're scared because of it. I  _do_ understand – you know how hard it was for me to give August a chance, but it was so  _worth_ it. I know you would feel the same if you only gave Killian a chance."

Emma slowly let go of Belle's hand as she thought over her friend's words. Even if –  _if_  – Belle was right, the blonde didn't know if she could take the chance. And she wasn't about to stake her heart on a kiss that may not have even meant anything.

Belle could read Emma's mind and spoke, "I'm not suggesting that you do anything until you are sure how you – and Killian – feel. Both of you deserve that."

The blonde did not look convinced, so Belle offered one last piece of advice, "Emma, I know you've let down that wall of yours and that you've let people in. You've let them –  _us_ – love you. But that wall is still very much intact when it comes to relationships. And it may keep out pain, but it will also keep out love."

She then drank down her lemonade before giving her friend another hug. Belle then left the apartment, leaving Emma alone with her thoughts.

As she heard the washing machine ding and went to go check her clothes, she realized that she wouldn't get  _any_ sleep tonight.

CSCSCSCSCSCSCS

The next day, Emma was standing in front of the Cove. She took a deep breath before she went on her way. She couldn't face him.

Killian, however, had other ideas. She hadn't gotten too far away from the coffee shop when she heard, "Swan!"

Emma turned to face him and spoke, "Hey, Killian," with cheerfulness she prayed he couldn't tell was fake.

His raised eyebrow was all the answer she needed. He then took a deep breath and began, "Look, love, I know this is difficult for you – it is for me as well. But I think you know that we need to talk about the…"

"Game," the blonde interrupted.

Killian furrowed his eyebrows as he questioned, "Pardon, love?"

"Oh, you know. The famous baseball rival between the Yankees and the Mets. It was a great game," Emma responded.

He tilted his head at her for a moment before he replied, "Uh, no, I didn't watch it. I was rather, uh, busy."

"Too bad," Emma told him. She then continued, "Well, I have to get to work."

She then turned away from him and began walking away. She had walked a few blocks when she felt a hand on her elbow.

She slowly turned to see Killian holding a to-go cup and a brown paper bag. Emma instantly reached into her wallet, but he stopped her: "It's on me, love."

The blonde offered him a small smile as she said, "Thank you, Killian."

He nodded in response before he watched her walk away. He then ran his fingers through his black hair.

When he walked back into the shop and behind the counter, his long-time friend and assistant manager, Robin, told him, "You know, mate, it wouldn't be such a terrible idea for you to take off today."

"That's bloody ridiculous. I'm perfectly fine," Killian argued.

"So, running after that Swan lass only to run back to fix her hot chocolate and get her a bear claw is fine? Not to mention that you  _gave_ them to her," Robin pointed out.

The dark-haired man scratched behind his ear before he defended, "It means nothing."

"I know you better than that, mate," Robin began. At Killian's crossed arms, he continued, "You have always been – what's the word? Ah – friendly with the female customers. But all that has stopped recently – except with a certain blonde detective."

"Your point?" Killian questioned with his arms still crossed.

"Something has got you distracted, and I have a feeling it's to do with the Swan girl. And I'm thinking it's something you need to figure out," Robin told him.

Killian sighed and ran his fingers through his hair once more. He then asked, "You sure you can handle the shop?"

"Of course I can," Robin assured him with a smile.

Killian offered a grateful smile in return before grabbing his black leather jacket and heading out of the shop.

He stood outside for a moment as he thought about what to do and where to go. It then hit him: the docks.

 

It didn't take Killian very long to reach the harbor. Once he did, he made a bee line for his boat – the boat that once belonged to his brother.

He stepped foot on the deck before he made his way down to the cabin. Once he had, a flood of memories entered his mind. While he had, of course, been on the boat as of late, recent events made him long for his older brother's advice.

Finding out that he had had a sister for his  _entire_ life that he didn't even know about was overwhelming to say the least. His father had made a new life for himself after he had gotten out of prison, but his new start with another wife and child wasn't enough to erase the guilt, so he did what he had gotten good at – running.

In truth, Killian hadn't been entirely sure he wanted to revisit the pain his father had caused him when Belle had come to him. But his younger sister shared his pain and more importantly, she was family. That was more than enough for him to let her into his life, and he couldn't be happier that he did. Though Belle certainly wasn't a replacement for Liam, Killian couldn't explain the comfort he felt at having a sibling to be there for him.

As he sat down at the desk, he caught sight of a hand-drawn portrait on the desk. Years ago, Milah had sat in front of a mirror and painstakingly drew herself as a present for him. While the picture still meant something to him, it was no longer a reminder of someone he never wanted to forget. It – and Milah – was now a past chapter in his life in which he had fond memories.

He was ready to move on, and it was all thanks to an intriguing, independent, beautiful, and  _bloody stubborn_ woman. One that seemed keen on avoiding him if today's interaction was any indication.

He knew she was scared of her feelings – it was why she ran from him after the kiss and why she avoided the subject earlier. It's not as though he could blame her with her history, especially since part of him was terrified as well.

He never dreamed of falling for anyone again – he truthfully didn't believe it to be possible. It was part of the reason he had the flirtatious, playboy façade – he was protecting  _himself_ from his heart being broken again like it was when he lost Milah. But Emma made him want to take the risk; he knew she was worth it – even if she didn't believe that love was something she could have.

As his blue eyes roamed to a picture of Liam, his brother's words echoed in his mind: " _A man unwilling to fight for what he wants deserves what he gets."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is not the ending I had planned for this chapter, but I really love where it ended up. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Until part six, my lovelies!


	13. Truce, Part 6a

A little over a week later, Emma walked into the Cove and was greeted by a smiling (and surprised) Killian, who was wiping down tables.

"Swan, it's so lovely to see you. I've missed seeing you in here," he told her when he had turned to face her, praying she couldn't hear the slight desperation in his voice. When she pushed a piece of blonde hair behind her ear and then proceeded to run her fingers through it, he knew that she had.

She cleared her throat before she responded, "Yeah, well, I've been really busy this week," though she couldn't bring herself to look at him.

"I know you better than that, Emma," Killian said, causing her to look up at him. Emma took a deep breath before she admitted, "Okay, fine. I just didn't want to talk about, you know, it."

"I figured as much – you've been avoiding me, Swan," he stated matter-of-factly.

She only looked down at her boots before she looked back up and told him, "I know. But I came here because I'm ready to talk."

Killian's blue eyes lit up and a blinding smile erupted on his face – both in a way that Emma hadn't seen before. The sight almost made her rethink the decision she had made.

However, she channeled her determination and motioned to one of the tables. She sat down and Killian sat down across from her.

"So, love, what's on your mind?" he asked her as he reached over and pushed the hair off her shoulder.

Emma took a deep breath before she answered, "We need to talk about what happened between us."

"You mean the kiss," Killian stated. His eyes then moved down to her lips, but he quickly looked back into her eyes before he was caught.

The blonde nodded before she elaborated, "I wanted to apologize for that. I think we just got caught up in the moment, and we, well, kissed."

Killian's heart began to sink in his chest, but he wouldn't dare show it. He instead turned on the façade and told her, "Well, Swan, even though it was a one-time thing, I wouldn't dare complain about a kiss from a woman as beautiful as you," with a smirk.

Emma rolled her eyes and shook her head before she observed, "So, you agree with me – it was just a kiss. One that shouldn't have happened."

"Aye, Swan," the dark-haired man simply replied, and she nodded at him in response. She then asked, "So, can we go back to being friends?"

"Alas, love, you are the one who was avoiding me," Killian pointed out. He then teased her, "I'm surprised you haven't gone through hot chocolate withdrawals."

The blonde couldn't help but giggle before she told him, "I am capable of making my own hot chocolate, you know."

He grinned as he replied, "Perhaps, but you are not a professional barista such as myself, and you miss out on my charming company."

"Well, I suppose it is hard to argue with that logic," Emma agreed, earning a smile from Killian. She then got up from her chair, and he followed her movement before the blonde continued, "Well, I've got to get going. I have some errands to run."

"Errands? But don't you have work?" Killian questioned confusedly.

"Well, you see, I've been covering some for David so that he could stay with Mary Margaret and the baby, and he decided to return the favor," Emma explained.

Killian nodded before he questioned, "So, I'll see you later, Swan?" "Yeah, you will," she answered with a smile.

He smiled back before he watched her walk out of the coffee shop. When he could no longer see her, he sank down in the chair and ran his hands through his hair. "Bloody hell," he then cursed as he looked back toward the door.

Friends.  _Just_  friends. The past week he hadn't seen her only amplified the feelings that he had for her. There hadn't been a day he hadn't thought about her – she was  _only_ thing that filled his mind. He knew that  _friends_ wouldn't be enough for him.

He sighed as he began to think about how great their friendship was before that kiss – and his heart – made things a bit more complicated. He couldn't lose her in any capacity; his heart wouldn't be able to heal this time around.

He could read her well enough to know that his feelings were far from one-sided, but she was too afraid to let him into her heart. She had convinced herself that love wasn't even in the cards for her – he couldn't blame her because he used to feel the same way.

He was quite literally caught in a crossroads – he  _wanted_ to fight for her and show her that love was worth the risk. But that would most likely scare her away, and that wall of hers would go up even higher. In truth, the only thing that mattered to him was  _her_ happiness, and if that meant pushing his feelings aside for  _her_ sake, he wouldn't even hesitate.

With that thought in mind, he got up and continued wiping down tables.

 

As soon as Emma left the Cove, she drove to the library to meet Belle for lunch. She was a few minutes early, and the brunette was finishing up the children's reading.

She read the last page before closing the book. She bid goodbye to the boys and girls, and they did the same before leaving with their parents.

Emma then made her over to her friend, who immediately asked, "How did it go with Killian?"

"I know what you're implying, and no, I  _didn't_ break his heart. He handled it fine, and he agreed with me," the blonde defended with crossed arms.

Belle shook her head at her friend's words before she responded, "I'm glad you two worked it out."

The blonde then planted her hands on her hips before she pointedly spoke, "I know what you think about all of this, so just say it."

The brunette sighed before she said, "I just believe that Killian can give you the love that you're too scared to admit that you want. I wish you would give him a chance."

"Yeah, well, he  _is_ your  _brother_ ," Emma retorted.

Belle couldn't help but shake her head before she pointed out, "Shortly after the Cove first opened, I suggested that there was another reason that Killian got under your skin. Was that also because he's my brother?"

Emma opened her mouth to protest, but she promptly shut it. After a few moments, she spoke, "You dropped the subject because you knew it would never happen, and it was a ridiculous idea. Things haven't changed."

"You're running, Emma," Belle stated matter-of-factly. "Well, it's better than having my heart broken again," the blonde admitted.

The brunette's expression softened, and she reassuringly spoke, "He  _won't_  break your heart, and you  _know_  that. But your heart is stopping you."

Emma ran her fingers through her hair before she changed the subject, "Let's go to Granny's. I'm starving."

"Alright," Belle answered with a cheerful smile, knowing that her friend needed to see it. The blonde smiled back before they headed out of the library.

When both women settled in the yellow bug, Emma made her way on the New York streets. Belle then spoke, "Oh! I almost forgot – August got four tickets to the Yankees game this weekend."

"August likes sports?" Emma surprisingly asked.

The brunette shook her head before she pointed out, "Just because he's a literature professor and author doesn't necessarily mean that he spends  _all_ of his time reading, Emma." She then teased, "I'm sure that some people would be shocked to know that  _your_ favorite movie is  _the Princess Bride_."

The blonde rolled her eyes before she questioned, "So, which one of us is asking Killian to go?"

"Well, you do see him every day," Belle stated matter-of-factly.

"At his  _coffee shop_ ," the blonde reminded her friend, and the brunette responded, "That is what I meant," with a grin.

Emma nervously tapped her fingers on the steering wheel before she said, "Obviously. There is no other meaning to be inferred."

Belle only shook her head as Emma pulled into Granny's. They then got out and made their way into the diner.


	14. Truce, Part 6b

"Remind me again why the four of us couldn't ride together?" Killian asked when Emma had climbed into his truck.

The blonde rolled her eyes before she answered, "Because August had a book signing before the game."

"And Belle had to be there because?" he questioned as he looked at Emma. She shook her head before she told him, "Because she's… ugh. We've been over this, Killian."

"She's his girlfriend, and she wants to support him," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Then why are you making a big deal out of it?" the blonde exasperatedly questioned.

"Because she's still my younger sister," Killian answered with a sigh. Emma offered him a small smile before she reached over to squeeze his arm.

He glanced over at her and looked into stunning green eyes. He quickly looked back at the street before his heart got carried away.

He then asked her, "So, I take it that Belle and August are going to meet us at the stadium entrance?"

"You got it, Jones," Emma answered, and he grinned at the use of his last name. Her phone then beeped. When she had pulled it from her pocket, she told him, "That's Belle. August just dropped her off at her apartment to change, and then he'll come back to pick her up."

Killian looked at her once more and nodded before turning his attention back on the street. When he stopped at a red light, he noticed that Emma was messing with the baseball cap he was wearing.

"Love, what are you doing?" he confusedly asked.

"I'm fixing your cap so that I can see your eyes better," she answered before she placed her hands back in her lap. A moment later, her eyes widened at her admission, and she began nervously running her fingers in her hair.

Killian couldn't help but smile at her words before he grinned and teased, "It's alright, love. It's about time you admitted that you find me devishily handsome."

Emma only laughed and shook her head before she pointed out, "I was  _only_ talking about your eyes, Killian."

"Keep telling yourself that, Swan," he told her with a smirk, and Emma rolled her eyes at him in response.

"Livin' On a Prayer" then came on the radio, and the blonde began singing along. Killian grinned as he told her, "I have to say that I've missed that voice of yours, love."

"Killian, you do realize that it was only, like, a week that I didn't see you," she reminded him.

"A week too long, Swan," he admitted. Emma turned her gaze out the window as she ran her fingers through her hair while Killian mentally cursed himself.

He then told her, "That is, love, I've missed teasing you and receiving those famous Swan eye rolls."

Emma shook her head before she replied, "Well, you did once say that you enjoy seeing me flustered."

Killian grinned as he responded, "Indeed I do, Swan, especially since I believe I'm the only one who is capable of getting under your skin  _that much_."

She rolled her eyes once more before she smacked him in the arm. He only chuckled as he pulled in Yankee Stadium.

When they had both gotten out of the truck, they made their way to a spot near the entrance to wait on Belle and August.

As they stood there, Emma kept pushing her hair out of her face before she complained, "Ugh. I knew I should have worn my hair in a ponytail. This wind is going to drive me crazy."

Killian only smiled at her as he told her, "Well, Swan, I believe we can remedy that." Before she could ask, he had taken off his cap.

He shook his hair and ran his fingers through it before he handed the navy blue hat to her. She smiled at him as she placed it on her head.

Killian smiled back at her before he adjusted it and told her, "I want to see those beautiful green eyes of yours, love."

Emma offered him a small smile before she heard her phone ding in her pocket. As she grabbed it, she was eternally grateful that she could look down so that he couldn't see the blush rising to her cheeks.

She then told him, "That's Belle. She and August just got here." Killian nodded in response. Five minutes later, the happy couple came strolling hand-in-hand toward Emma and Killian.

Greetings were exchanged before the four of them made their way into the stadium. Emma noticed that her dark-haired friend was eyeing his sister and her boyfriend's entwined fingers. She shook her head before she told him, "Chill out, Killian."

He glanced at her sideways before he told her, "I don't know what you're talking about, Swan."

Emma crossed her arms as she pointedly asked, "How many times do we have to have to have this conversation?"

Killian shrugged before he answered, "What can I say, love? You're not the only one who's stubborn." The blonde rolled her eyes in response.

 

When they had all sat down in the stands, August announced, "I'm about to go grab a Coke and a hot dog. You guys want anything?"

"The same," the three of them answered in sync. August joined them in laughing before he got up to make his way to concession.

"Oh, wait," Emma spoke. She then began digging into her pocket for the money when Killian stopped her.

"I'll get it, Swan," he told her with a smile. The blonde only narrowed her eyes at him as she began to protest, "That isn't necess…"

She was cut off, however, when Killian followed August to the concession. Emma only rolled her eyes and shook her head in response.

Belle only grinned at her friend's reaction before she pointed out, "He was only being a gentleman."

"He was being ridiculous – I can pay for my own food. It's not like you and August – we're  _not_ dating," Emma argued.

The brunette offered the blonde a sly smile as she spoke, "No one was suggesting that, Emma."

Emma nervously ran her fingers through her hair before she refuted, "Well, obviously. I was only saying that there's no reason for him to buy anything for me."

"He was only trying to be nice. Now who's reading too much into things," Belle told her friend, holding in a knowing smile.

"I'm not reading into anything. I was just…you know what I mean," Emma exasperatedly resigned.

The brunette simply nodded in response.

A couple of minutes later, the guys returned. When they both had sat down, they handed the girls their food.

Emma then commented, "That didn't take long."

"Well, the line wasn't too terribly long," August explained.

The blonde nodded before she turned her attention to the dark-haired man to her right. She then told him, "Thank you, Killian. For the food."

Killian nodded before he spoke, "You're welcome, love. That's what friends are for," with a genuine smile.

Emma returned his smile before turning her attention to the baseball field, where the game was starting.

 

A few hours later, the game was in the last inning, and it was tied.

"If he hits a home run, the Yankees will win," Belle observed. "Well, considering his batting average, I don't think that'll be a problem, sis," Killian commented with a grin. The brunette grinned back at her brother in response.

"Well, we're about to find out," August added as the batter stepped up to the plate.

He got into position, and the pitcher threw the ball. A moment later, it connected with the bat. The announcer then announced over the loudspeaker, "And it's going, it's going, it's gone! That's a win for the Yankees!"

The crowd erupted in applause as the player made his way around the bases.

Just as the sea of navy blue rose in a wave, the ball was heading toward the four friends. The blonde smiled as she was able to reach up and catch it.

"Emma! I can't believe you caught it!" Belle exclaimed.

Killian then chimed in with, "You know, Swan, I believe that your stroke of luck is due to the fact that you're wearing  _my_ lucky hat."

"Seriously, Killian? You can't just let me have this? I've been a Yankees fan since, like, forever," Emma told him.

"Forever is a bit of an exaggeration, don't you think, love?" he teased.

The blonde rolled her eyes before she told him, "You're absolutely ridiculous."

"Perhaps, but you're still quite fond of me, aren't you, love?" Killian refuted with a smirk.

Emma grinned as she told him, "I guess you're not so bad. But it's mainly because you're my best friend's brother."

"If you say so,  _Emma_ ," the dark-haired man responded as he twirled a piece of her blonde hair around his finger.

She only shook her head before she turned her attention to begin leaving the stands. Her brows furrowed as she noticed the absence of two certain people.

"Where are Belle and August?" she asked when she turned back around to face Killian.

"Well, Swan, I doubt that they wanted to feel like intruders on our flirting," he answered with a mischievous smile.

Emma planted her hands on her hips as she argued, "We were not flirting, Killian." His only response was a tilt of his head and a raise of his eyebrow.

She then sighed and resigned, "Fine. But  _you_ started it."

"At least you admit it. You must have let that stubborn streak go because you were distracted by my eyes," he teased as he stepped closer to her.

Emma swatted his shoulder before she pointed out, "I should have known I haven't heard the last of that."

"Alas, love, you are the one who said it," he pointed out. Emma only rolled her eyes once more before Killian continued, "I believe we should go locate my sister and her boyfriend."

Emma nodded in agreement before she spoke, "If you say so, love," mocking his accent with a grin.

Killian rolled his eyes this time while Emma laughed out loud. She then turned and began making her way out of the stands. He followed her as he desperately tried to push thoughts of how much he loved her laugh out of his mind.

When they had reached the couple, Emma playfully asked, "Were you guys planning on just ditching us?" with a grin.

Both August and Belle returned her grin before the former told her, "We were just trying to beat the crowd."

A little voice in the Emma's head told her it was more, but she chose to ignore it. She then spoke, "There's an 80s cover band playing down on the beach. It's a bit of a drive, but do you guys want to check it out?"

Belle smiled a bit nervously as she responded, "Well, actually, August and I were going to head to Central Park. He packed a picnic."

"So, you two have a date," Killian surmised flatly, as he crossed his arms. For the third time that day, Emma hit him in the arm.

He then sighed and scratched behind his ear before running his fingers through his hair. He then apologized, "I'm sorry for my rudeness. I know I'm a bit… well, perhaps, a lot overprotective, but it's only because I care about you, Belle. I know that August cares about you, too, love, and he is a fine chap," casting his look toward the brown-haired man.

August offered a grateful smile before Belle pulled her brother in for a hug. At that moment, August and Emma decided to leave. They waved goodbye before heading toward the vehicles.

When Belle and Killian pulled away, the brunette admitted, "You know, all my life I wanted an older brother. Someone who'd I probably fight with, but he'd also always be there to protect me. I never thought I'd ever have one though. But then I found my mother's letter. I'm so glad that you're in my life, Killian."

Killian widely smiled at her as he responded, "I'm glad too, love. I know I probably protect you more than is actually necessary, so I must apologize once again for being  _too_ overprotective."

Belle only chuckled before she seriously asked, "Why is that?"

He took a deep breath before he answered, "Well, love, you're my sister. I almost instantly felt this need to be there for you. I wanted to be your family. I know what it's like to be without one, and I rather like having one again. I know you have Emma…"

"But that doesn't mean I wasn't ecstatic at the thought of adding to my family," the brunette interrupted with a smile. Killian smiled back at her in response.

He then ran his hand through his hair as he told her, "Alright, love, you have a date to get to. I've kept you long enough."

Belle smiled at him before she made her way to her boyfriend's car. Killian then turned and headed to his own vehicle.

When he climbed in his truck, Emma asked, "So, do you want to go to this concert? It'll probably help distract…"

"I don't need distracting, Swan. My sister is perfectly capable of taking care of herself, and I'm truly happy for her and August," Killian interrupted.

The blonde smiled at him as she responded, "Good." She then added, "But for the record, Belle is lucky to have a protective older brother like you."

He nodded and smiled back at her before he commented, "But surely you feel the same way about David."

Emma smiled to herself before she spoke, "David has almost always felt like family to me, but I don't think I fully realized it until he told me that he wanted me to be Leo's aunt. Even after how long he and Mary Margaret, as well as Belle, has been in my life, it still feels strange at times. Having people I can count on no matter what."

"Well, Swan, you can trust me when I say that you won't ever have to be alone again," Killian told her.

She was taken aback by the sincerity in his voice and in his eyes. But she chose not to dwell on it and simply told him, "Thank you, Killian."

He nodded at her before he observed, "I believe we have a concert to get to, Swan." Emma smiled and nodded in response.


	15. Truce, Part 6c

When they arrived at the beach, Emma placed the baseball in the cup holder and told her friend, "You better not keep this, Killian."

He only shook his head and grinned as he told her, "I wouldn't dream of it, love." He then teased, "Although, you were wearing  _my_ hat when you caught it."

Emma rolled her eyes before she questioned, "You don't really believe this thing is lucky, do you?"

Killian thought for a moment before he told her, "If it were, you wouldn't have been gone when the kiss cam came around," with his signature smirk.

The blonde shook her head before she told him, "Considering that you couldn't handle it the first time, I don't think you would have been able to a second time."

" _You_ are the one ran away when it was it over, and  _you_ are the one who avoided me for over a week," he smugly pointed out. Emma narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms at him in response before she got out of the vehicle.

Killian only ran his fingers through his hair before he got out and followed her. He then defended, "You do realize I was only joking, love."

She turned to face him with a sly grin and replied, "I know, Killian." He tilted his head as he told her, "You're bloody impossible, Swan."

"Yeah, I am," Emma responded before she chuckled. She then turned away from him and continued down the beach. Killian watched her for a moment before he once again followed her.

When he caught her, he observed, "So, love, this concert. Were you really so desperate to be alone with me?" with a grin.

The blonde rolled her eyes as she defended, "I suggested it so that we could  _all_ hang out. Belle and August just happened to have plans. That doesn't mean I had to change mine."

"And what makes you so sure I wanted to come with you?" he questioned.

"Well, you drove me here, didn't you?" Emma fired back. He only shook his head before he spoke, "I suppose I should know by now that I am not capable of winning an argument with you."

The blonde only offered him a satisfied smile in response as they arrived at the band stand, where the band was playing "Jessie's Girl."

Killian then said, "So, Swan, can I expect to be serenaded during this concert?"

She only chuckled before she told him, "That's funny coming from you – I don't think there's a day I've gone in your shop when you weren't singing."

"Too true, love. I do rather enjoy it – it's the reason I taught myself to play the guitar," he responded.

"You play the guitar?" Emma asked, a bit of surprise in her voice.

He smiled wistfully as he answered, "Indeed I do, love. I was encouraged by Milah, and I stopped playing after she died. But after I came back from that rather dark place I had gone, I started playing again."

The blonde nodded before she carefully asked, "Do you think you could play for me some time?"

Killian moved her hair behind her shoulder as he answered, "I'd love to, Emma." His hand lingered on her arm, and she noticed. She didn't pull away, however, and that worried her.

They stared into each other's eyes a moment too long, and Emma finally pulled away. Killian then moved his hand, and they both turned their attention back to the band.

The blonde then began singing along as the band changed songs to "Wanted Dead or Alive," and he couldn't help but notice that her carefree attitude wasn't quite sincere. He guessed that he wasn't alone in his racing heart.

But he knew that was wishful thinking, so he shook his head from those thoughts and turned his focus to the stage.

A few songs later, the band had taken a break following "Summer of '69". When Emma had placed her hands back by her side after clapping, Killian noticed something.

"Love, where's your swan bracelet?"

She turned to him with furrowed eyebrows and asked, "How do you know about my bracelet?"

Killian took a deep breath before he answered, "I noticed it the first time we met, and I thought it was rather unique. It's the reason I called you "Swan", not realizing that it was your name. But I somehow offended you."

Emma nervously bit her lip before she spoke, "I think I accused you of somehow stalking me because you knew my name."

"Yes, you did. That, and my "obnoxious flirting" as you like to put it caused you to be rather prejudiced against me," he replied.

She sighed before she told him, "I already admitted that I was wrong. Can't you just, like, drop it?"

"Why would I do that, love? It's so much fun seeing admit that you were wrong. I rather like outwitting your stubbornness," he teased.

Emma narrowed her eyes at him as she said, "Sometimes, I really don't know why I even put up with you."

Killian smirked as he replied, "That's because you rather enjoy my friendship and company," though he meant every word.

She shoved her hands in her pockets as she looked down at her Converse sneakers. She then took a deep breath and admitted, "I actually do. And I've missed it the last week," as she looked up to face him.

"I've missed you as well, love. Next to Robin, you're my closest friend," he replied. It was the truth – it just wasn't the  _whole_ truth, and he prayed she didn't catch on.

Luckily, she didn't. She offered him a bright smile as she responded, "You're one of my best friends, too, Killian."

He smiled brightly in return before a thought occurred to him. He then stated, "You didn't answer my question."

"What?" she asked. It then hit her: "Oh, the bracelet." As hard as she tried, she couldn't conceal the emotion in her voice as she answered, "It was stolen," with a downcast expression.

The dark-haired man tilted his head as he perceived, "It meant a lot to you, didn't it?"

Emma simply nodded in response. After a moment of silence, she took a deep breath and confessed, "Though I always thought I wasn't the sentimental type, that all changed when I found my family. The bracelet was a birthday present from Belle, and she gave it to me a little over a year after we had become friends. Other than the acknowledgement that I was a year older, I never celebrated my birthday – it was just a reminder that my parents didn't want me. David was the only one who knew when it was, and he let it slip to Belle. It was only couple weeks before it, and she went to a jewelry store. She special ordered a Pandora bracelet that had nothing but swan charms on it. When she gave to me, she told me it was a promise that I would never have to worry about being alone again. She told me that I was now her sister – we were family, and she wasn't going anywhere."

Killian wiped the tears that had begun to form in her green eyes. He then tried to assure her, "Swan, you're a detective. Surely with the police department's resources, you can track down that bloody thief. That is your job after all."

"It isn't that simple, Killian. I didn't see the guy – or woman – who stole it t. The clasp had broken, and I took it off and set aside on a table until I could place it safely in my wallet. But then my phone rang, and it was about a case. When I had hung up the phone, I reached back for the bracelet, but it was gone. I tried searching the jewelry stores and pawn shops, but I kept hitting dead ends. Add that in to the fact that there is a ridiculous amount of both in New York City," Emma exasperatedly explained.

He sighed as he told her, "I'm truly sorry, Emma. But I'm sure it'll turn up when you least expect it."

"Now you sound like Belle. You guys really are related," the blonde commented.

Killian only offered a small smile before he told her, "Well, Swan, you have to admit that my sister is right most of the time. She was sure that we would hit it off, and she  _was_ right. We just hit a few obstacles along the way."

Emma couldn't help but laugh at his words before she quipped, "Yeah, you and your ridiculous flirting and ability to read me."

He chuckled before he told her, "Ah, there's the Emma Swan I know. The one who somehow finds a way to make everything  _my_ fault." She only shook her head at him in response.

The blonde then noticed that the band was starting back up and told Killian, "Yeah, well, you can save your comments about me until after the concert is over."

He shook his head this time before both of them turned their attention back to the stage. However, Emma soon groaned when she recognized Journey's "Faithfully."

"I know your aversion to movies about love, but I didn't think that applied to music. It's an amazing song, Swan," Killian quipped.

"I agree with you, but it is a  _love_ song. It's not exactly a song you can care freely sing and dance along to," Emma argued.

"Ah, I see, Swan. You don't wish us to appear as two awkward, smitten teenagers," he responded with a smirk.

She wanted to roll her eyes, but, as usual, he could read her like an open book. She was ready to refute when an idea hit her: "You know, if we slow-danced, we wouldn't look awkward."

Killian swore his heart had skipped a beat, and a million doubts raced into his mind. He understood her reasoning perfectly, but the thought of  _her_ being in  _his_ arms was something that he wanted so desperately that he was afraid he wouldn't be to hide it.

So, he suggested, "You know, Swan, we simply could exit the crowd until the song is over."

"Because making our way through – and  _interrupting_  – these couples is a brilliant idea," Emma sassed. Before Killian could speak again, she had pulled him close to her and wrapped her arms around his neck. She then told him, "You are being ridiculous. It's a stupid, meaningless dance."

Killian couldn't let her think otherwise, so he simply agreed: "You're right, love. It means nothing." She nodded satisfactorily as he snaked his arms around her waist.

They moved perfectly in sync to the music. As they swayed along to the music, their grip on each other became tighter, and the distance between them was shrinking. No one would ever believe they were just friends.

For a moment, Emma allowed herself to be lost in Killian's eyes and to not be scared of what she saw in them. She then laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of being in his arms. She felt safe. She felt longing. She felt peace. But most of all, she felt love.

As soon as that thought crossed her mind, her eyes shot open in panic. She then pulled herself from his grasp and did what she did best – run.

Killian ran his fingers through his hair and muttered, "One of these days, I'll stop chasing this bloody woman," before he took off after her.

When he caught up to her, he grabbed her elbow and spun her around to face him. He then told her, "Emma, you have to stop running away from me. From  _us_."

"There is no  _us._ We're only friends, Killian. I thought you understood that," she argued.

"If we were  _just friends_ , you wouldn't keep doing this. You have to stop denying what exists between us, love."

"I can't deny something that I don't feel."

"Oh, really? Then what do call averting your eyes, turning your head, changing the subject, or running away  _every_ time I do or say the slightest thing that suggests more than just friendship?"

For a moment, Emma forgot herself and questioned surprisingly, "You notice  _all_ of that?"

"I notice every bloody thing about you. The way you furrow your eyebrows if you're confused. The way you scrunch your nose up at foods you don't like. The way you clutch your pillow tighter during a sad part of a movie to keep yourself from crying. The way you run your fingers through your hair when you're nervous or agitated. The way you ball up your fists when you're impatient. I notice the way you laugh, the way you smile, and the way your eyes light up. I also noticed that even though you have the love of your family, you also want the kind of love that means sharing your life – and your heart – with that one special person. But you don't believe that you're good enough."

Emma could only stare at him for a long moment before she asked the question that she wasn't sure she wanted the answer to: "What are you saying?"

Killian took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair. He then admitted, "What I'm saying is that I was intrigued by you the moment I laid eyes on you. And not just because you're beautiful. But then you had formed this opinion of me, and I knew I had no chance of changing your mind. That's why I continued the playboy façade, but a small part of me hoped that somehow, someway, things would change. And then I found out that you were my sister's best friend, and I got to know the Emma Swan behind the eye rolls, the stubbornness, and the walls. And  _you_ are absolutely, bloody amazing. But I didn't quite realize all of this until you kissed me. That's when I knew I was a goner.

I never thought I'd be capable of letting go of my first love, of my Milah, to believe that I could find someone else. That is, until I met you."

Once again, Emma could only stare at him. She opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out. She was absolutely speechless. How could  _she_ invoke such passion, such depth, and such feelings in someone?

Her heart and her mind were at war. She wasn't ready to deal with everything she had denied for so long. She wasn't ready to take that chance. So, she retreated inside that wall of hers.

"I can't…can't do this, Killian."

She then turned and walked away from him. He watched her go, desperately trying to fight the hopeless and heartbroken feeling that she left behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like it's been forever since I updated, but I hope these three chapters made up for it :). I wanted to tell y'all that "Truce" is coming to a close. By my estimation, there will be one more chapter, possibly two. I hope you all have enjoyed this story, and I hope y'all are looking forward to the conclusion!


	16. Truce, Part Seven

For the first time in days, Emma woke up feeling refreshed. She had been battling with the flu for the last three and a half days, and she had finally gotten over the worst of it.

While she was feeling well physically, she couldn't exactly say the same emotionally. All she thought about was Killian. Not only had she lost an amazing friend, but she lost her chance at someone who could make her really happy.

These last days at home, where she either stayed in her bed or on the couch, gave her nothing but time to think about her feelings for Killian. The ones she had tried her hardest to ignore and run away from.

She simply sighed as she got out of the bed and got dressed. She actually felt well enough to wear something besides pajamas or sweatpants.

When she walked into the kitchen, she opened the refrigerator to grab milk and orange juice. She set it on the counter before reaching for a bowl, spoon, and cereal. As she had finished preparing her breakfast, she noticed one of the photos on refrigerator. It was one of her and Killian.

She sighed once more as she sat down at the table. She really was a  _bloody_ idiot, and she honestly wouldn't blame Killian if he wanted nothing else to do with her. This was all of her fault.

Even though her appetite was now gone, Emma managed to eat the Fruit Loops and drink her Simply Orange. When she placed her dishes in the sink, she heard a knock at her door.

Her brows furrowed slightly as she walked the short distance. When she opened the door, her eyes widened when she saw someone holding a bouquet of red roses.

The delivery man then asked, "Are you Emma Swan?"

"Uh, yeah. That's me," she responded a little unsurely.

"Well, then, these are for you," the man told her as he handed her the flowers. He nodded at her before he went on his way.

As Emma closed her door, she looked at the roses curiously. She then spotted a card and read it out loud:

_Emma, I would have sent these sooner, but I wanted to wait until you were over your sickness. Despite our parting at the beach, I wanted you to know that I'll be here for you should you ever need anything. See you around, Swan. Killian._

When she finished reading, she felt a tear roll down her cheek. She shook her head and thought, " _I do not get emotional over men."_  She then added out loud, "Or at least I  _didn't_."

As she fished out a vase for the flowers, she couldn't help but think that Killian had pretty much shot holes in what she had thought about herself when it came to relationships. And she still wasn't entirely sure what to do about it.

Just as she had placed the flowers on her coffee table and was about to settle on the couch, she heard another knock on the door.

Emma walked over to answer it and smiled when she saw her best friend on the other side. Belle immediately hugged the blonde before she was ushered inside.

Emma immediately told her, "You should be at work." "And you should have gotten the flu shot," Belle teased with a grin.

The blonde only shook her head before she noticed the plastic bowl in her friend's hands. She then asked, "Is that some more chicken soup?"

Belle smiled as she answered, "Yes. From my mother's recipe." Emma returned her smile as she took the soup from her friend's hands.

As she placed it in the refrigerator, she commented, "This will make a great lunch." When she turned back around, she saw the brunette curiously eyeing the roses.

When Emma had padded the short distance to the living room, Belle asked, "Who sent you roses?"

"Who do you think?" the blonde replied. As her best friend tilted her head at her in question, Emma couldn't help but think that the gesture had to be one that Belle and Killian had inherited from their father.

The brunette then stated, "My brother sent you  _roses_?" not even trying to fight the grin spreading over her features.

"Yeah," Emma simply answered as she ran her fingers through her blonde locks. She then sank down on the couch and stared at the small white card sitting amidst the red. Her mind couldn't help but wander to the man who sent them, and more importantly, what it meant.

She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard Belle's voice, "I can see that something is on your mind, Emma. Do you want to talk about it?"

The blonde sighed as she buried her face in her hands. When she lifted her head back up, she admitted, "It's the roses, it's the  _stupid_ note he sent with it, it's the whole gesture in itself. It's just  _him_. I don't deserve any of it."

Belle simply pulled her best friend in for a long embrace. When they pulled apart, the brunette spoke, "At least you're not fighting your feelings anymore," with a wide smile.

Emma couldn't help but smile back just as widely before reality slammed her back into place. She then pointed out, "I'm not good enough for him, Belle."

The brunette shook her head as she responded, "Why on earth would you say that, Emma?"

The blonde then got up and began pacing the room. She stopped and ran her fingers through her hair once more as she stated, "Look at my track record when it comes to relationships. Neal  _never_ cared about me – he only used me. Graham and I couldn't get past the friend stage, and Walsh was just a world-class jerk who dumped me because I moved too slow for him. Clearly, there is something wrong with me."

"Just because you've had a string of bad relationships doesn't mean that  _every o_ ne of them will be like that. Killian is different."

"That's the point! I have so much baggage with my walls and the trust issues, Belle. Killian could easily get any girl he wanted. Aside from his gorgeous, well,  _everything,_ he's  _such_ an amazing guy. Why in the hell would he want to be with me?"

"Because you two  _understand_ each other. He is just as broken as you are. He barely remembers his mother, and his father abandoned him. The brother whom he looked up to – the one who practically raised him – was killed in a terrible accident. He was completely alone until he fell in love with Milah. But then he lost her, too. Much like you, he had given up on the idea of finding love again. He had found friendship in Robin and that is all he needed. He puts on the flirtatious and carefree exterior to protect himself from being hurt again. He and you are kindred spirits, Emma."

Emma took in her friend's words before she sighed and she sat back down on the couch. She then said, "Yeah, we are. But he did open himself up to love again – with  _me_. And what did I do? What I always do – put up my walls and run away. Repeatedly. I  _broke_ his heart because I was too scared to admit that I have feelings for him."

"Yet, he sends you _roses_. He obviously still cares about you," Belle stated. Her blonde friend simply looked down, and the brunette continued, "He's in this for the long haul. He's always asking me about you."

"He is?" Emma questioned surprisingly. Belle grinned as she answered, "Who do you think told him you were sick?"

The blonde only ran her fingers through her hair and defended, "Your point?"

The brunette shook her head as she answered, "Emma, he understands that you're scared, and he understands why you run. That doesn't change how much he cares about you – how much he  _loves_ you."

Emma couldn't help the tears welling up as she agreed, "I know that he does." She then took a deep breath and continued, "The other day, I admitted that it still feels strange at times having people that I can always count on. And he assured me that I never had to worry about being alone. I now know that he was also talking about himself. He really isn't going anywhere."

"And that terrifies you," Belle perceived.

The blonde simply nodded before she elaborated, "I still don't know what to do with all of these feelings. And I'm afraid that if I act on them, it'll make everything real. And then there's Killian. I've given him every reason to run, and he hasn't. And it does terrify me – it scares the  _hell_ out of me. I had sworn off relationships until Killian came and screwed it all up."

She then buried her face in her hands and sighed heavily. She soon felt Belle's arms wrap around her and her head lean against her arms. They stayed like for several minutes until Belle broke the silence.

"You have always been closed off, cautious, and scared to trust others. I'm not saying that it isn't without reason, but great things have happened when you decided to open up to people. You now have something that you never thought was possible – a family who loves you. And now you have someone who can give you a different type of love, and I know he would give the world if you only gave him the chance. I believe that you should stop letting your mind get in your way and follow your heart and let Killian love you the way that you deserve."

Emma turned to face her friend and gave her a crushing hug. When they pulled apart, "I'm so glad to have a sister like you."

"And I couldn't be happier to have a sister like you," Belle replied. The blonde offered a bright smile in response.

The brunette then stood up and spoke, "I really do have to get back to work. I'll see you later, Emma."

"See you later," Emma responded. She then watched her friend make her way to the door and out of her apartment.

The blonde took a deep breath and sank back down against the couch, trying to calm her racing heart and thoughts. She then realized the only way to get some clarity was to receive some fresh air.

So, she rose from the couch and grabbed her red leather jacket before she headed out the door.

 

She found herself at the docks and sat down on one of the benches. It overlooked the water and had the calming affect that Emma so desperately needed.

Like it had so many times these last few days–  _too_ many times for Emma to keep track – her mind wandered to Killian. In spite of herself, she began to giggle, and the giggle soon turned to laughter. She couldn't help but realize that the blue-eyed barista was anything but subtle when it came to his feelings.

She  _had_ noticed that his flirtatious comments had only been centered on her as of late and that he never failed for an excuse to play with her hair, pay her a sincere compliment, and make her laugh just so he could hear it. And then there was the way his eyes lit up whenever she was around, and the way he would do anything that she asked. She had also noticed the way he looked at her when he thought she wasn't looking; it was as though she had hung the moon and the stars, as though she was a treasure to be cherished.

Emma didn't know how she had managed to be so blind; she supposed she had her stubbornness to thank for that. In her heart, she  _knew_ that she deserved to be loved the way that Killian already loved her, but in her mind, she was terrified at the thought that he was everything that she had always wanted.

As she focused her gaze back on the water, she let her guard down and thought about if –  _if_ – she and Killian did start dating. He was already one of her best friends, and they already knew a lot about each other. They would simply get to know each other better over dinner and in between kisses and hand-holding. She knew he would shower her with affection, and she would try her hardest to give it back.

The more she thought about it, the less she could fight the smile on her face. Killian really was an  _amazing_ guy, and she  _wanted_ to take a chance on him. She couldn't remember the last time she wanted anything so much.

She took a deep breath as she stood up from the bench. She was going to find him before her fears talked her out of it.

Just as she began walking along the docks, she felt herself crash into someone. She immediately began apologizing, "I am so, so sorry. I was, uh, distracted, and I wasn't really paying attention."

"It's quite, alright, Swan. I could say the same about myself," he replied.

Emma's eyes shot up, and she locked eyes with mesmerizing blue ones. As she stared into them, she saw the love in them. And just like that, her fear was back.

"Killian, uh, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I could ask you the same thing, love. Shouldn't you be at home recovering from your illness?" he pointed out, and he couldn't quite hide the worry in his voice.

Emma offered him a small smile as she replied, "I'm over the worst of it. I promise I'm fine." She couldn't help but notice the relief that flooded in his eyes. She then added, "Besides, you are the one who wanted to wait until I was on the mend to send me those roses," as she nervously ran her fingers through her hair.

Killian scratched behind his ear as he observed, "Ah, so you got them." He then questioned, "So, uh, did you like them?"

"They were beautiful, Killian. And so was the note," she sincerely spoke as she smiled at him.

He smiled back at her as he scratched behind his ear once more. He then told her, "Well, Swan, I must be getting to my boat. I'll see you later, love."

Killian then began walking past her, leaving Emma contemplating her thoughts and fears. The blonde then muttered, "To hell with caution."

She then turned to where he was continuing to make his way up the docks. When she called out his name, he turned back around and asked, "Aye, Swan?"

She grinned as she answered, "You still owe me a trip on that boat of yours, Captain." Killian grinned back as he replied, "So, I do. It's bad form to keep a lady waiting."

"Well, then we better get going," she teased. He smiled at her before he led the way to his boat.

When Killian had stepped foot on the vessel, he turned to Emma and offered her his hand. The blonde looked at for a moment and thought about rolling her eyes before she simply grabbed it and allowed him to help her on the boat.

Killian then walked to the driver's seat and sat down, and Emma sat down beside him. He smiled at her as he spoke, "Let's set sail, love." She returned his smile as she nodded in response.

As they made their way onto open water, Killian asked, "So, I'm curious, love. Why did you want to come with me?"

"Well, I wanted to hang out with you," Emma answered with a smile. He smiled back at her before she asked, "So, I think I have to ask why  _you_ aren't at work."

"I own the shop, love. I'm free to take a day off if I please," he answered with a smug grin. Emma only rolled her eyes in response.

He then continued, "The truth is that Robin's son had a soccer tournament over the weekend, and I had quite a bit of inventory and restocking to do, but I found that I couldn't concentrate," as he scratched behind his ear.

"That makes two of us," Emma muttered.

"Pardon, love?" Killian asked.

She took a breath before she answered, "I needed some fresh air."

He nodded before he observed, "I can imagine you've grown rather tired of your apartment during your bout with the flu."

"You have no idea," she agreed. He offered a sympathetic look before he turned his attention back to the open water in front of them.

They sailed in comfortable silence before Killian began slowing down the boat. Emma furrowed her brows and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Well, Swan, we're not simply sailing. I happen to be quite a fan of fishing," he answered. He then teased her, "Let me guess. You've never fished before."

She rolled her eyes as she told him, "How difficult can it possibly be?"

"I believe you just proved me right, love," he smugly responded, receiving a smack on the arm from Emma.

When he came to a stop and put down the weights, he grabbed the fishing poles and handed one to his blonde friend.

She immediately began baiting the hook and was successful. Without looking up, she spoke, "I told you this wasn't hard."

Killian couldn't help but shake his head and grin at her stubbornness. He then replied, "If you say so, love."

She rolled her eyes before she looked up in order to cast the line. Unfortunately, she wasn't quite as lucky with this task. When she drew back the pole, the hook and line wrapped around Killian's pole.

"Are you kidding me?" she complained as she turned around. She then planted her hands on her hips in defiance.

She then went to work trying to untangle the poles as Killian told her, "It's perfectly alright, love. You're new to this."

As he made a move to assist her, she argued, "I got it, Killian." He threw up his hands in surrender and allowed her to take care of it as he fought his urge to chuckle.

However, his eyes soon widened in panic when he saw that she had somehow managed to wrap the fishing line around her leg. He saw her began to fall, and he rushed to her aid. She fell against him, and he broke her fall as they both hit the deck.

"Are you alright, love?" Killian worriedly asked her. "Shouldn't I be asking you that? I landed on  _you_ ," Emma pointed out.

"I assure you that I'm fine, love. This is far from the worst fall I've had," he reassured her. She simply nodded in response.

She then began trying to roll off Killian when he told her, "The line is now wrapped around both of us, love. I believe you need my help this time," as he pushed the hair off her shoulder.

The gesture gave Emma goosebumps, but she managed to reply, "Okay. I guess you're right." He offered a smug smile in response when they had both sat up.

Within a few minutes, they had managed to untangle themselves, as well as the fishing poles. However, Killian noticed that some of the line had gotten tangled in Emma's hair.

He then told her, "Hold still, love. Allow me to remove the fishing line." She nodded in response and watched him as he carefully undid the clear wire from her blonde locks.

Once the line was out of her hair, he moved the strands behind her ear. His hand lingered on her cheek, and Emma found herself leaning into his touch.

She then moved her gaze to lips, and she noticed that Killian was doing the same. They began leaning in when Emma felt him abruptly press his forehead against hers.

"Swan…Emma, I would love nothing more than to kiss you, but I don't think we should unless  _you_ are absolutely  _sure_ it is what you really  _want_. You know how I feel about you, and I don't think it would be a good idea where either of us are concerned, love."

"I'm not…" Emma began nervously. She then took a deep breath and continued, "I'm not running anymore, Killian."

Killian's head shot up, and he looked at her with an expression that was a combination of awe, shock, and surprise.

"Are you certain, love?" he questioned.

Emma smiled at him as she answered, "I'm absolutely certain." She then stammered, "But can we… would it be… do you think…?"

"Breathe, Swan," he told her as he ran his hands up and down her arms. She offered him a grateful smile in return.

She then took a deep breath and started again, "Look, you know my relationship history. I had sworn off love because I didn't think I'd ever really have it. I'm still figuring all of this out, Killian, but I know that I want to see where this goes. But you'll have to be patient with me."

Killian smiled the brightest she had even seen him as he responded, "You can take all the time in the world, Emma. You, my love, are well worth the wait," with sincerity and love shining in his eyes.

Emma smiled at him before she looked down so that he couldn't see the few tears that had formed. He placed his thumb under her chin so that she would look back up at him.

He noticed her wet cheeks and asked, "What's the matter, love?"

"I'm sorry. It's just that I'm a little overwhelmed. I've never had a guy care for me as much as you do," she admitted.

Killian wiped her tears before he told her, "As I've mentioned before, love, Neal was a bloody idiot for never giving you a chance. And I'd wager that the same is true for those other two blokes."

Emma couldn't help but grin at him before she started laughing. He smiled widely as he told her, "There's that laugh I love so much."

She simply smiled back at him before she spoke, "So, are you gonna teach me to fish, or what?" "As you wish," he responded with a grin.

He then stood and offered his hand to Emma. She took it and let him help her up before something caught her eye.

"Killian, I think you dropped this," she spoke as she bent down to pick up the item. When she saw what it was, she covered her mouth with her free hand.

She then looked over at her dark-haired friend, who was scratching behind his ear, and she asked him, "You bought me another bracelet?"

Killian cleared his throat before he answered, "I didn't buy it, love. That is  _your_ bracelet – the one that was stolen."

"That's impossible," Emma protested.

"Check the bracelet, love. You'll see that I'm right," he told her.

The blonde looked at him curiously before she did as he said. Her eyes widened when she saw the letters "ES" engraved on one of the charms. She also noticed that one of the charms was dented and scratched – she knew that was because it had gotten caught in her apartment door.

For several moments, Emma simply stared at the bracelet in a state of speechlessness. When she finally managed to look up at Killian, the only word she uttered was, "How?"

She could tell the answer made him nervous. He took a series of deep breaths before he explained, "Well, love, you know that after I lost Milah, I went down a rather dark road. One that led me to thievery. Despite the time that has passed since I turned my life around, I still very much remember my old life. There's a bar on the other side of the city where those involved in that life like to gather. The day after you told me of your bracelet, I went there to see if I get any information about it. As it happens, I was rather lucky, and I heard a man discussing a charm bracelet that he had stolen right out in the open. It only took a couple minutes to realize that it was your bracelet he was talking about. He said he had sold it to Joe's Pawn Shop."

Emma then interrupted, "I know that shop. The owner only deals in trades. The only way you could have gotten my bracelet back is if you…" trailing off as the realization hit her.

"Aye, love. I, too, knew the nature of this particular shop's business. So, the day after my discovery, I made a stop by the shop with an item that I knew would satisfy for a trade."

"And what was that?" He answered her by pulling off the silver chain around his neck – a chain that was now empty.

With awestruck wonder in her voice, Emma asked, "You traded your brother's ring for me?"

"Aye," Killian simply answered with a nod of his head.

She then began to slowly lean in, and he didn't try to stop her. The moment that their lips met was magic. While this kiss held the same fire as their first one, it was more tender, and it held all of the feelings that they held for each other. Emma wrapped her arms around his neck, and Killian wrapped his around her waist, with one hand sliding to tangle in her hair. After a few moments, she tilted her head to deepen the kiss, and he followed suit. The kiss was perfect, and it went on until they both pulled away slowly, a blinding smile lighting up both their faces.

When Killian had adjusted his position so that he could look at her, he spoke, "You know, Swan, I believe that our truce is the best bloody idea that you could've come up with."

She smiled at him as she responded, "You're right. It really was an amazing idea." She then took a deep breath and continued, "But you know what would make it even better?"

"And what would that be, Swan?" Killian asked curiously.

"A promise to always be there for each other. No matter what," Emma responded, with vulnerability shining in those green eyes.

"Always, love," he sincerely spoke, as he ran his fingers through her hair. At her smile, he teased, "There'll be no getting rid of me, now, Swan."

"Good," Emma simply replied before she kissed him sweetly.

As they pulled away, she rested her head on his chest. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and held on tight.  _Both_ of them felt safe, peaceful, and loved. It was a feeling they knew would never fade, and it was one that would only grow stronger as time passed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, my lovelies, "Truce" has come to an end. I really enjoyed writing this story, and I hope you all enjoyed reading it!
> 
> I also wanted to tell you guys that I'll be back in the world of "Where We Belong" and "Together" for the next several one-shots that I have planned. Until next time! :)


	17. My Happy Ending, Part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I gave in for one last installment of "My Happy Ending". Enjoy!

It was the day of Alena's seventh birthday party. Emma and Killian's backyard had been decorated to go with the theme of pirates and princesses; their family, as well as Alena's friends, were starting to arrive, all of them wearing bright smiles.

Alena, however, had a frown on her face as she looked out toward the docks. Killian found her and bent down beside her.

He ran his fingers through her black curls as he told her, "Love, your party is about to start – why do you look so sad?"

The little girl sighed as she answered, "Daddy, I wanted Uncle William and Uncle Nemo to come to my party. They said they'd come visit again."

Killian kissed her forehead before he told her, "I know you do, Alena, and I'm sure if they knew it was your birthday, they would come." He then took a breath and assured her, "Even though they can't be here now, I know they will come visit soon."

"Do you promise?" she asked with wide blue eyes. "Aye, love," he answered with a smile, and his little girl returned it in response.

Just then, the front door opened, and Snow, David, and Neal came inside, and Alena leaped up to greet them.

She excitedly hugged all of them before she told Neal, "We should go play pirates!"

As the eight-year-old boy's eyes lit up, David couldn't help but roll his eyes while his son-in-law grinned.

The two kids then sprinted to the backyard with Alena shouting that Captain Jones and her first mate were about to set sail.

Killian and Snow chuckled while David crossed his arms and complained, "So much for my little princess."

"Well, mate, I did tell you when she was born that she was also a little pirate. She just happens to be her father's daughter," Killian teased, earning an eye roll from his father-in-law.

Snow shook her head before she looped her arm through her husband's and told him, "Come on, let's go watch them play." David nodded before they headed toward the backyard.

Killian was about to follow them when he heard, "Uncle Hook!"

He turned around and saw Robyn heading toward him. He bent down, and she ran into his arms. When they pulled away, she immediately asked, "Where's Alena?"

He smiled as he answered, "She and Neal are in the backyard. They're playing pirates."

The light-brown haired little girl furrowed her brows as she asked, "Do I have to be a pirate?"

"Well, Alena is quite determined, but I'm sure she'll let you be something else," Killian answered. He then asked her, "What would you like to be?"

Robyn thought for a moment before she excitedly answered, "I want to be a nice witch like Mommy and Regina."

Killian smiled as he answered, "Well, considering that Aunt Emma is also a nice witch, I'm sure that Alena will think that it's a wonderful idea."

Robyn smiled brightly before she took off toward the backyard.

When Killian stood up, he noticed a rather surprised expression on Regina's face. So, he questioned, "What?"

Regina then commented, "You were surprisingly good with her."

"I have had seven years of experience, Your Majesty," he countered, his tone laced with defiance.

Regina raised an eyebrow as she refuted, "Seven years that  _Emma_ helped you."

Robin then intervened, "Alright, you two. I believe we have a birthday to celebrate."

"So, we do," Killian resigned. The three of them then headed to join their family.

 

About 15 minutes later, all of the guests had arrived. Alena, Neal, and Robyn, as well as a few of Alena's friends, were playing a combination of pirates, princesses, and witches – much like the theme of the party itself, as well as the birthday girl.

Emma then announced, "Okay, you guys, it's time for Alena to blow out her candles!"

All of the kids then rushed over to the table and gathered around the round cake, which was pink with a crown decoration and had "Happy Birthday Alena" written across the top. One side of the cake was made to look like a castle door while the other had a pirate ship. The cake sat on another round, flattened cake, which resembled a treasure map.

Emma placed the last of the seven candles on the cake before she reached for a lighter – only to realize she didn't have it.

She then subtly whispered to her husband, "I forgot to get something to light the candles. I'll be right back."

Before she even managed to fully turn around, Killian began distracting the children. "How would you lads and lasses feel about a story?"

The kids cheered before Neal added, "I like the story of how Mommy and Daddy met."

Killian grinned before he turned to David and asked, "What do you say, mate? Care to enthrall them with the story of Snow White and Prince Charming?"

"Please, Grandpa?" Alena pleaded. "It's a fun story!" Robyn added. The other children followed suit before David smiled and spoke, "It would be my honor."

He then bent down to be on the kids' level, and they all crowded around him, the seven and eight-year-old's staring at him with widened eyes.

By the time Emma returned, David had gotten to the part where Snow hit him with the rock, resulting in laughter from the kids.

Emma smiled at the sight as she came and placed her arm around her husband's waist. She then told him, "Nice diversion, Captain."

Killian grinned at her before he kissed her forehead. She then turned her attention to the cake. As she started to turn on the lighter, she realized it wouldn't ignite.

"Are you kidding me?" she complained. She continued fumbling with it as her daughter happened to glance that way.

The little curl hopped up, black curls bouncing, and skipped the short distance between her grandfather and the table. She immediately conjured a fireball, and she expertly aimed at the candles, lighting all seven.

"Can I make a wish, now, Mommy?"

Both Emma and Killian's widened at their daughter's ability but knew that now wasn't the time to discuss it. So, Killian simply answered, "Of course, love."

With David's coaxing, the children piled back in around the table before Alena smiled brightly and leaned down in front of the cake. She closed her eyes and quietly whispered, "I wish that Uncle William and Uncle Nemo would come."

A moment later, she blew out the candles and heard the clapping of her family and friends. Emma and Killian then went to work cutting the cake and passing it out.

A few minutes later, the kids were settled at one table and the adults were at another.

Snow then commented, "I didn't even know that Alena knew how to make a fireball."

"Neither did we," Emma and Killian spoke at the same time. The blonde then shot a rather accusatory look toward her dark-haired friend.

Regina shrugged before she pointed out, "I wasn't aware that I to share every single detail of her training with you and Guyliner."

The couple in question rolled their eyes before Killian asked, "How did the lass even know about fireballs?"

"She probably saw it in the storybook," David suggested.

"She did," Regina agreed. She then elaborated, "She asked if I would teach her how to make fireballs, and I didn't see the harm in it. They have practical uses besides roasting your enemies."

Robin grinned at his wife's wording while David and Snow shook their heads. Emma and Killian rolled their eyes once more.

Seeing this, Regina interjected, "I thought you two wanted Alena to be in control of her magic and know how to use it. That was the point of coming to me two years ago."

"Of course we do, love - it is part of her. She just tends to use it  _too_ much, and she's becoming dependent on it," Killian clarified.

Regina nodded her understanding before she replied, "I won't make any promises. She's stubborn and she doesn't always listen."

"I wonder where she got that from," David teased while Emma rolled her eyes, earning a chuckle from everyone else.

Snow then added, "I'm sure she's just excited about her magic because she's still a child. I'm sure she'll grow out of it – even though I know she still has a lot to learn, she seems to already have great control.

"Unless she loses her temper. Though I've never seen her truly angry, I wouldn't want to be around when she is," Regina quipped.

"Those are rather comforting words, Your Majesty," Killian sarcastically remarked.

"She's right, Killian," Emma began. He turned to face her with a raised eyebrow, and she continued, "Aside from the fact that Alena looks like you, she acts a lot like you, too. She  _does_ have your temper, and that could prove to be a disastrous combination with her magic."

Killian ran his fingers through his hair as he thought over his wife's words. He then sighed, "I suppose you - and Regina - are right. We'll have to find a way to help our lass control that temper of hers."

"Good luck on that. You're Captain Temper Tantrum," Regina muttered. Robin heard her and shook his head.

David then chimed in, "If it's any consolation, I don't think you'll have to worry about giving the overprotective dad speech when she starts dating," with a teasing grin toward his son-in-law.

"Dating?" Killian repeated with a raised eyebrow as if the word offended him.

Emma rolled her eyes before she spoke, "Dad, please don't get him started. You won't believe how hard it was for me to convince him to let Nathan and Zachary come to the party."

"You do know I'm right here, love?" Killian pointed out. He then added, "I just don't understand why she has to be friends with lads in the first place."

His wife rolled her eyes once more before Robin added, "I do sympathize with Hook. Seeing our little girls grow up is not the easiest thing in the world."

"But I'm sure they will both grow up to be just as strong as their parents," Snow piped in with a bright smile, one that everyone at the table returned.

Just then, they heard Alena and Neal arguing. "You can't do it!" he shouted. "Yes, I can!" she argued.

"Bloody hell," Killian spoke, running his hand over his face. Emma squeezed his arm before going over to the kids, followed by David.

"Guys, what's going on here?" Emma asked as she bent down between her daughter and her brother.

"Alena can't do magic good," Neal responded with crossed arms.

"Why would say something like that?" David asked his son.

"Because he's mean!" Alena interjected. Both David and Emma then saw sparks erupting from her hands, and they noticed that the decorative strings of lights were flickering.

"I'm sure he wasn't trying to be mean, kid," Emma tried to assure and calm her little girl.

"Yes, he was!" Alena argued before running off to her pirate ship and castle playset.

Emma sighed before she heard her father tell Neal, "I need you to go have a talk with your mother."

"But, Daddy…" Neal started to complain. "Now," David firmly stated.

The little boy crossed his arms but agreed nonetheless. He got up and slowly made his way over to a waiting Snow.

He and Emma then both rose to their feet. The blonde began making her way over to her daughter when she felt her father's hand on her elbow.

"What is it, Dad?" she asked as she turned back around.

"Let me talk to her," David suggested.

"All due respect, but she's my kid," Emma pointed out.

David smiled at her as he spoke, "And you are an amazing mother – you always have been. But, I think a talk with her favorite grandpa might help."

Emma smiled at his words before she nodded her agreement. He kissed her forehead before he made his way to the play-set.

He found his granddaughter sitting crossed-legged and crossed-armed by the helm of the mostly plastic pirate ship. He sat down beside her and kissed her head.

He then commented, "You know, I'm not sure you can enjoy your birthday all by yourself."

Alena said nothing at first and simply sighed. After a moment, she repeated her words from earlier, "Neal was mean."

David sighed before he asked, "You wanna tell me what happened?"

"Neal hurted his leg when he was playing, and I told him I was gonna fix it. But he said it didn't feel bad," the seven-year-old explained.

"But you decided to fix it anyway, but your magic didn't work," David perceived.

Alena nodded before she complained, "I don't like it."

David then pulled her in his lap and assured her, "Well, sweetheart, I don't have magic, but your mommy and aunts do, and it doesn't always work sometimes. But that doesn't mean that you're not good at it."

The black-haired little girl was quiet for a moment before she blurted, "That means my wish won't come true!"

Her grandfather's eyebrows furrowed as he asked, "What wish?"

"Wishes is posed to be secret!" Alena argued. David couldn't help but grin at her stubbornness.

He then explained, "But if you tell me, I may can help make it come true."

She tilted her head as she thought a moment. She then relented, "I wanted Uncle William and Uncle Nemo to come to my party."

David ran his fingers through her black curls as he assured her, "I'm sure that if they knew it was your birthday, they would be here,"

"That's what Daddy told me," the little girl simply replied.

"Well, I happen to know that your daddy is absolutely right. You know that William and Nemo love you so very much, and I  _know_ they will come visit very soon."

"So, my wish will come true?"

David thought for a moment before something occurred to him. He then smiled and told her, "Your mommy's wish came true all those years ago."

"What wish?" Alena earnestly asked.

"On her 28th birthday, Emma bought herself a cupcake and lit a candle. She made a wish that she didn't have to be alone on her birthday. Do you know what happened?" David told his granddaughter.

"What?" she asked, now practically bursting with excitement.

"Your older brother Henry showed up at her door, and she brought him back to Storybrooke, and she ended up staying."

Alena's blue eyes widened, and she enthusiastically added, "And then she found you and Grandma! And then she met Daddy!"

"That's exactly right," David conceded before he kissed her forehead once more. He then continued, "So, I think we should be looking for William and Nemo to come very soon."

Alena smiled brightly before she tightly hugged him. When they pulled away, she spoke, "I got to go eat my cake!"

Before David could respond, the seven-year-old was climbing down from the ship. When she turned to walk back to the table, she saw Emma and Neal walking toward her.

Emma then told the kids, "I think you two have something to say to each other."

Both of them nodded before Neal said, "I'm sorry I said you can't do magic." "I'm sorry I said you was mean," Alena told him.

She then wrapped her arms around her uncle in a hug, and he hugged her back. The two of them then ran back to the table.

David and Emma both grinned at their children before she asked her father, "So, did you figure out what  _really_ happened?"

"Yeah, I did. Alena misses William and Nemo," he explained.

Emma nodded before she observed, "That's what Killian thought, too. He told me about the conversation they had before the party."

"Well, I basically reiterated it. It's safe to say that she feels a lot better now," David assured her with a smile.

Emma smiled back before she hugged her father. When they pulled away, she told him, "Thanks, Dad."

"Of course, Emma," he told her. The two them then returned to the table and finished their cake before it was time to open presents.

CSCSCSCSCSCSCS

A couple of days later, it was David's turn to do patrol. He put the sheriff's car in park before getting out and making his way up the docks.

Everything was still and quiet until he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He turned to face the water and smiled when he saw a familiar submarine rising to the surface.

A few minutes later, William and Nemo were making their way toward David. They both smiled and each of them shook the sheriff's hand.

"David, it's great to see you. How is life in Storybrooke?" Nemo spoke.

"Pleasantly peaceful," he answered with a smile. His expression then turned slightly serious as he continued, "I actually can't explain how happy I am to see both of you."

Both men incurred a confused expression as William asked, "Why is that?"

"Well, my granddaughter has been missing both of you like crazy, especially since we celebrated her birthday a couple days ago. She was hoping you both would come," David explained.

William and Nemo's expressions changed to that of surprise as the captain observed, "We were aware that it was her birthday, but we didn't think she take it so harshly that we weren't there. She has an abundance of family."

"And we only just met her the last time we were here," William added.

"That may be, but it seems that you two made quite an impression on her, and I know she'll be so happy to see both of you," David conceded.

Both sailors smiled before William spoke, "Well, I'd say it's a good thing that we do happen to have a present for her birthday."

"I think you two being here will be enough of a present, but I know she'll be thrilled with it anyway," the sheriff told them.

"I believe she'll be quite fond it," Nemo agreed with a smile.

David returned it before he nodded. He then told them, "Let me call Emma, and we can then make our way over to her and Hook's. I think we should surprise Alena."

William and Nemo nodded their agreement before David pulled out his phone from his pocket. He dialed his daughter's number before bringing the phone to his hear.

" _Hey, Dad, what's up?"_ Emma greeted.

Though she couldn't see him, David grinned as he told her, "Well, it seems that Alena's wish came true after all."

" _What are you…_ " Emma trailed off as the realization hit her.  _"William and Nemo are here?_ " she asked with surprise in her voice.

"Yeah, they are. I'm gonna bring them over, and I thought we could surprise Alena," David continued.

" _I think that's a great idea. She'll be so excited_ ," Emma agreed.

"Great. I'll see you guys soon." " _See you, soon, Dad_." David then hung up and slipped the phone back into his pocket.

He then addressed the two men with him, "Let's go make one little girl very, very happy." William and Nemo nodded before the three of them made their way down the docks.

 

A few minutes later, David pulled in front of Emma and Killian's house. He told William and Nemo to stay in the car before he gets out and calls Emma.

Inside, the blonde replies, "Great. Thanks, Dad." She then hangs up her phone before turning her attention to her husband and daughter, with whom she was sitting on the couch.

Alena was giggling at Peter Pan's outwitting of Captain Hook on the Disney movie while Killian was muttering something to the effect of "bloody inaccurate story."

Emma then reached for the remote and paused the movie, sharing a knowing look with her pirate. Alena whipped her head around, and she was about to protest when her mom told her, "Hey, kid, there's something I want you to see. I want you to come to the window."

Alena tilted her head in confusion for a moment, but her curiosity was peaked. So, she jumped up and sprinted to the window. She saw her grandfather motion with his hand, and a moment later, she saw two people climbing out of the car.

When she realized who they were, she squealed before taking off toward the front door. Luckily, Killian had already opened it.

"Uncle William! Uncle Nemo!" she shouted as she ran toward them. Immediately upon arriving, her uncles wrapped her in a fierce hug, one she was all too happy to return.

When they pulled away, William began, "We're sorry we couldn't be here, but I wanted to wish you a happy birthday."

Nemo then continued, "I hope your birthday was every bit as magical as you are, Alena."

Alena smiled brightly at both of them before she hugged them once more. She then whispered, "My wish came true!"

When the three of them had pulled away, William and Nemo stood up to greet Emma and Killian as David waved his goodbyes before getting in the car and driving away.

As the five of them were talking, which was mostly Alena recounting to her uncles everything that had happened since she seen them last, William pulled his older brother to the side.

"Everything alright, mate?" Killian asked with slight worry in his tone.

"Of course, brother. I just wanted to make sure that Alena's present is alright with you," William explained.

Killian tilted his head and his expression turned to one of confusion as he stated, "I don't follow you. I'm sure whatever you got her is lovely."

The younger Jones simply nodded before he pulled said present from his pocket. He then handed it to his brother.

Killian held up the locket, careful of Alena's prying eyes, and smiled. At the end of a gold chain was the round locket, which had an anchor inscribed on the front.

"Well, William, I say this is the perfect gift for my little pirate princess. She'll absolutely adore it," Killian spoke, his eyes still on the locket. He then turned to his brother and asked, "Wherever did you get it?"

"That is quite the story," William admitted. "Whatever do you mean?" Killian curiously questioned.

"Well, when we made port in the Enchanted Forest, I had realized a few days before that it was the anniversary of my mother's death. I decided to journey to the cottage that we all lived in so that I could honor her memory. While I was there, I discovered this locket…"

William was interrupted by Killian, "Mate, I couldn't stomach the idea of taking something that belonged to  _your_ mother. It wouldn't be good form."

The younger Jones smiled slightly as he continued, "I discovered the locket, and I realized it wasn't one of my mother's. Though I don't remember Father speaking of his other family, I made the assertion that he more than likely kept some things – the locket being one of them, and I believe it was your mother's."

Killian took in his brother's words before he pointed out, "While your assertion was rather accurate, the locket could easily be your mother's. There's no way to know."

William's smile grew as he spoke, "Actually there is. My mother's name was Sarah, not Elizabeth."

The oldest Jones said nothing and simply stared at William with a look of confusion and something akin to wonder. The younger Jones then spoke, "Turn over the locket."

Killian did so, and his blue eyes widened slightly as he read the script against the gold, " _Elizabeth, my love."_

As he looked back up at William, he smiled and spoke, "Well, mate, it seems this gift is even more perfect that I originally thought." The younger Jones smiled in response.

The two of them then returned to Emma, Alena, and Nemo. William shared a knowing look with his captain before he bent down on his niece's level.

He then told her, "I think it's time to give you your present, Alena." The little girl's eyes widened with excitement before she furiously nodded her head.

Killian then handed the locket back to his brother and William then held it up to Alena. "It's so pretty!" she exclaimed.

"That it is," William agreed. He then took a breath and continued, "Not only is it pretty, but it's very special."

"How?" Alena asked with curiosity in her voice.

The younger Jones took a few moments to consider his words before he answered, "I'm sure that your daddy has told you about his mommy, right?"

The little girl nodded before she elaborated, "He doesn't remember her." She then added, "But Daddy is the best, so I know that Grandma was the best, too."

Everyone smiled at her words before William told her, "I know that she was, too. This locket is special because it was hers, and Grandpa gave it to her."

Alena gasped before she asked, "And I get to keep it?"

Nemo then bent down and replied, "When William first showed me this locket, I knew that it would be perfect for you. As he said, this locket is special, and you are just as special, Alena."

The little girl smiled brightly before William handed the locket to her. She stared at it for a moment before she looked up and asked her parents, "Can I wear it now?"

"Of course, kid. It is your present after all," Emma answered with a smile. Alena smiled back before she placed the locket around her neck, looking down at it.

She then looked back up and exclaimed, "Thank you for my grandma's necklace!" "You are quite welcome," Nemo responded.

"I'm so glad that you like it," William added.

She smiled once more before a thought occurred to her. She then looked up at her father and exclaimed, "Daddy! Uncle William and Uncle Nemo don't know what a good first mate I am!"

Killian then bent down on his daughter's level and explained, "Love, your uncles have had a long trip. I'm quite certain they're not going anywhere just yet, so perhaps we should wait."

"But Daddy, I want to sail on the Jolly Roger!" Alena complained.

I know you do, love, but we'll have to wait until later," Killian told her.

The stubborn little girl looked ready to argue again when Nemo suggested, "I have an idea, Alena. Why don't you show William and I all of your birthday presents."

The little girl's blue eyes lit up before she grabbed both of her uncles' hands and dragged them toward the front door.

Killian and Emma couldn't help but chuckle before they entwined their fingers and headed inside as well.

The four adults spent the next two hours listening to Alena talk all about her presents, as well as all the fun that she had at her party. William and Nemo couldn't help but see that she was quite the storyteller.

The little girl then asked again if they could all go sailing, and with his brother's and friend's assurances, Killian relented.

Once the five of them were in the open water, the blinding smile that Alena had been wearing since her uncles' arrival only grew. The little girl couldn't help but think that this birthday had been the most fun. As the years passed – with many birthdays in between – that birthday still proved to be one of the best.

 

 

 

 

**As with "My Happy Ending, Part 3", I invented a few details about Hook's parents, including his mother's name (it's not as if any of us know what it is). If you guys have read my other stories, y'all know I** **always** **pick Elizabeth for her name, but it is kind of fitting** _**.** _


	18. A Different Happy Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, y'all, this one-shot and the next were one request, but there was no way to make it work as one installment. The request was for an alternate version of "My Happy Ending", and very few of these awesome ideas are actually mine. I just turned them into an amazing story! Enjoy!

"Mom, Dad, are you guys even sure that this is a good idea," Emma began as she gestured around the diner before continuing, "The Evil Queen is still out there doing who knows what, and I'd rather be out there trying to stop her."

" _You_ should be resting, love. You have our little lad or lass to think about," Killian pointed out as he placed his hand on her still flat stomach.

"Hook does have a point, Emma. As evil as the Evil Queen is, she wants to harm you, not your baby. She won't strike while you're pregnant," Snow conceded.

Emma sighed before she nodded her head in agreement. She then spoke, "I hope Granny put the extra cocoa in my hot chocolate – I've been craving chocolate  _all day_."

"Among other various foods all week," Killian added with a grin. His girlfriend simply shrugged before she told him, "Well, thanks to you, I'm now eating for two," with a grin of her own.

Everyone laughed at that before David questioned, "Speaking of those eating for two, shouldn't Belle be joining us for lunch?"

"Emma and I left her at the library, but she assured us that she would be along soon," Killian answered. Just as the words left his mouth, the brunette walked through the door, her hand resting on her small bump.

As soon as she sat down, Granny came over with everyone's drinks. Snow told Belle, "I hope you don't mind – we ordered you some chamomile tea."

"Of course I don't mind. Thank you," Belle replied with a smile. Snow smiled back and nodded in response.

When everyone had their drinks, Granny took everyone's order before heading back into the kitchen.

Surprisingly pleasant conversation ensued around the table. For a moment, the impending doom surrounding them was forgotten.

However, that bliss was soon forgotten when Emma took a sip of her hot chocolate followed by Belle taking a sip of her tea. A frown formed on both their faces when they realized that something wasn't right.

"Guys, I think that something is…" Emma began, only to be cut off by pain shooting through her, accompanied by the growth of her stomach. Across from her, Belle let out a cry of anguish, as she held on to her own enlarging stomach.

"Mom, what's going on?" Henry worriedly asked, looking between both women.

"What's going in is the Evil Queen," Regina announced as she charged through the door. She then took a deep breath and furthered explained, "She baited me to the farmhouse and told me her plan – something about using the babies as a sick bargaining chip – only to try and stop me from helping," as she frustratedly planted her hands on hips.

"As scintillating as this conversation is, we don't have bloody time for it! Emma and Belle are both in  _bloody_ labor!" Killian shouted, as he held on to Emma.

"He's right," Snow agreed as she helped Belle. She then continued, "We should get them to the convent. The fairies' magic can protect both of them, as well as the babies."

Regina didn't wait for discussion before she poofed all of them to the convent.

 

When Emma and Belle were both settled in beds at the convent, Regina and David went on the lookout for the Evil Queen and Rumplestiltskin. Much to Henry's annoyance, Regina and Emma wanted him to be safe inside Regina's vault with Robin and Zelena, as well little Neal and Robyn.

Snow was currently wiping down Belle's forehead with a rag while Emma was holding a death grip on Killian's hand as a contraction tore through her.

"Swan, I've only got the one hand – I'd appreciate it if you didn't break the other one," Killian tried to lighten the mood.

Emma's only response was another scream. A moment later, Belle yelled out, "Ah! He's coming!"

"Already?" Killian questioned, his voice a mixture of confusion and concern as he looked over at his friend.

He then felt Emma squeeze his hand and when he looked over at her, she told him, "Our baby is too, Killian."

His blue eyes widened with sheer panic and worry. He was only able to feel relief when he heard Blue's voice, "Don't worry, Hook, she'll be fine."

The fairy then walked over to Belle and continued, "Both of you will," before she placed the brunette's copy of  _Her Handsome Hero_  on the small table between the two beds.

Blue then made her way back to Emma and positioned herself at the foot of the bed. "Are you ready for this, Savior?" she asked.

Emma nodded, and Blue told her to start pushing. Belle had already started bringing her baby boy into the world.

The cries of the two women could be heard throughout the convent. They were soon accompanied by cries of newborns. Belle and Emma both exhaustedly sank against their pillows.

"You did it, love," Killian told his girlfriend before he kissed her sweaty forehead.

" _We_ did it," Emma corrected with a smile. He smiled back and she continued, " _We_ created that beautiful life."

Killian's smile only grew before he pulled her in for a sweet and loving kiss. When they pulled away, Blue was walking toward them with a pink bundle.

She smiled as she told them, "Congratulations on your beautiful baby girl." Emma and Killian both smiled brightly as the baby was passed to the new mom.

"Oh, Killian, she is so beautiful," Emma admired.

"That she is, love. Just like you," he responded before he kissed his girlfriend's forehead. He then did the same to their daughter.

When he looked up, he took her little fist in his hand and began talking softly to her. Emma smiled at the sight before she craned her neck in order to see Belle.

"Hey, Belle, how's the little guy doing?"

Belle didn't look up as she answered. "He is amazing. I can already tell how strong he'll be."

"Just like his mother," Snow added with a smile. The brunette returned it in response before looking back down at her little boy. She then began gently rocking him.

However, the joy that encompassed all in the room was soon overtaken by Belle's sobs.

"What's wrong?" Snow asked she came to sit beside the new mom.

"It's Rumple. He's not going to stop until he cuts our son from his fate, and I  _won't_ let that happen," Belle answered with determination in her voice.

Snow sensed her tone and perceived, "You have a plan, don't you?"

Belle simply nodded before she called over the Blue Fairy. The new mom then spoke, "Blue, I need you to take him somewhere safe, and I need you to promise me that you'll protect him."

"Are you sure, Belle? I don't know when you'll be able to see him again," Blue cautioned.

"You know what Rumple is capable of and the lengths he'll go to. I can't let him get to our son," Belle pleaded. Blue nodded as a way of respecting her wishes.

Belle then grabbed the book from the table before she looked down at her son and told him, "My Gideon…strong and brave…a hero for all time. Don't you ever forget how much I love you."

The brunette kissed her son's forehead before carefully passing him and the book to Blue. Snow ran a comforting hand over Belle's arm.

Before Blue could take Gideon, Emma addressed the fairy, "I need you to take her, too."

"What?" both Snow and Killian exclaimed, as the former rose to sit on the other side of her daughter.

"The Evil Queen is still out there – I  _won't_ let her harm our little girl," Emma explained, as she reached over to squeeze her boyfriend's hand.

"Love, are you certain that sending our daughter to another realm is really the best course of action?" Killian pointed out.

"I have to make sure she is safe – I want our little girl to have her best chance," Emma told him, with tears forming in her green eyes.

Snow nodded in understanding before hugging her daughter. She then bent down and kissed her granddaughter's forehead before bidding the little girl goodbye. She then left the couple alone.

"Look, Killian, I'm sorry that I sprang this on you, but…" Emma began, but she was cut off by her boyfriend.

"I understand, Swan," Killian assured her as he soothingly ran his hook up and down her back.

"You do?" she asked with a bit of surprise in her voice.

"Of course, love," he began. He then took a breath and continued, "If there's anyone's gut I trust, it's yours, Swan.  _You_ found your parents,  _you_ broke the curse, and  _you_ have saved this town more times than I can count on one hand.  _You_ are bloody amazing, and I know that our daughter inherited your strength."

Emma smiled at him before she rested her forehead against his. They stayed like that for only a moment before she pulled back and told him, "She will find us."

"I know she will. Just like you, she is the product of true love – the lightest magic of all. I believe in her just like I believe in you," Killian told her with a smile before kissing her softly.

When he looked back down at his daughter, he ran his finger over her cheek. As soon as she opened her eyes to look at him, an idea struck him.

"My little Alena – the name is Greek for light. It's the perfect name for you, darling."

"It's beautiful, Killian. Just like our daughter," Emma agreed. Her boyfriend then turned to face her and kissed her sweetly.

A moment later, they heard Blue, "I hate to interrupt, but I must leave now so I can bring Gideon and Alena to safety. That protection spell will only be able to withstand the Evil Queen and Rumplestiltskin for so long."

"Of course. We understand," Emma told her. She and Killian then both kissed their little girl before she spoke, "Goodbye, Alena. I hope you know how much Daddy and I love you."

Emma then handed her baby girl to Blue, who put her in a baby carrier as she did with Gideon. A moment later, Blue transformed into her fairy form and flew out the window.

Killian then wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and placed a kiss in her hair. She was fighting back tears as she spoke, "I know we did the right thing, but…"

"It doesn't make it any less painful," Belle interceded, as she looked over at Emma. The two women exchanged an understanding look before the door to the room flung open.

"Sorry I'm late. I was rather busy," the Evil Queen announced with a devious smile.

She then jovially clasped her hands together as she continued, "Now, where are those babies?" looking between Emma and Belle.

However, her eyebrows furrowed when she noticed the absence of the two infants. When she saw the open window, she marched toward it and scowled when she saw the blue light in the distance.

She turned back around and firmly planted her hands on her hips. She set her glare on Snow and angrily seethed, "You had something to do with this."

"I had nothing to do with Emma and Hook's decision to send their daughter away, but we both know I made the  _exact_ same one to protect her from  _you_. And I would gladly do it again if it meant defeating you," Snow rebutted.

"I wouldn't count on succeeding this time,  _Snow White_. I never make the same mistake twice," the Evil Queen threatened.

She then set her sights on Emma and fumed, "And  _you_. I should have known you'd do something like this – you Charmings are all the same. I should have  _killed_ you when I had the chance."

"You couldn't succeed then, and you sure as hell won't harm our daughter. We'll make sure of that," Emma fired back, as she entwined she and Killian's fingers.

"We'll see about that, Miss Swan," the Evil Queen stated. She then disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

Emma, Killian, Snow, and Belle all breathed a sigh of relief. The blonde then announced, "We should find Dad and Regina, as well as everyone else, and regroup."

"Swan, you just gave birth – you should be resting," Killian cautioned, running a soothing hand up and down her back.

Emma took a deep breath before she argued, "The Evil Queen isn't going to stop – not to mention the hooded figure. We have to stay one step ahead."

"And your father and I, as well as Hook, Regina, Robin, and Zelena, are more than capable of doing that. Hook is right – you need to rest, sweetie," Snow told her daughter.

Emma sighed before she pointed out, "I know you guys can handle this, but this is  _my_ fight. I can't let anyone fight this battle for me. Besides that, I'm the Savior – it's my job to protect everyone. Especially those I love."

Both Snow and Killian sighed before the dark-haired man spoke, "You always were a stubborn lass." He then exchanged a knowing look with Snow before he continued, "And you're right."

He then kissed her forehead before Snow added, "But you're going to take it a bit easier," with a tone that meant no argument.

Emma rolled her eyes, which earned a chuckle from Killian and Belle, before the blonde nodded her compliance.

A few minutes later, Emma was dressed and was about to follow her mother, who was already making her way from the convent.

Though Belle had gotten dressed, she was sitting by the window, staring off into the distance. The couple exchanged a knowing look before Emma squeezed her boyfriend's hand and kissed him sweetly. She then left the room.

Killian then walked over to the brunette and told her, "You know, love, you're still welcome to join us. We could use your research skills."

Belle offered a small smile as she replied, "Thank you, Killian, but I should stay here. I know Rumple is looking for me."

"And you're sure you want to face the Crocodile by yourself?" he asked.

"I appreciate your concern, Killian, but I did what I had to in order to protect Gideon, and I won't apologize for it. I'm more than prepared to face Rumple," Belle answered, with determination in her voice.

Killian offered his friend a smile as he told her, "Glad to hear it, love." He then took a deep breath and continued, "I should get going."

"Of course. Emma needs you," Belle sympathetically responded.

He nodded at her before he turned to head out the room, mentally preparing himself for what was sure to be the coming chaos.

CSCSCSCSCSCSCS

The next few weeks were, as predicted, rather chaotic. As Emma predicted, the Evil Queen had a plan B since she couldn't get to Alena. Figuring out that plan, however, was another thing entirely.

Rumplestiltskin was also proving to be a challenge. He was determined to find his son by any means necessary - even if it meant blackmailing Emma and her family to help.

During one of those  _unpleasant_  searches in Gold's shop, Emma and Killian came across a fate-altering object: the sword that Emma had seen in her visions. The sword that was meant to kill her.

Discovering that sword seemed to be a summons for the hooded figure to make his or her appearance that night. After the Evil Queen confronted him or her, the hooded figure turned her into a snake before moving toward the target: the Savior.

Emma and her family sensed the dark magic and she, her parents, Killian, and Regina headed outside.

With sword in hand, Emma stepped on Main Street, ready to face her fate.

"Ready to die, Savior?" a male voice taunted from under the hood.

"I  _will_ protect my family," Emma determinedly responded. She then taunted back, "Are you too much of a coward to show me who I'm facing?"

"I'd heard you were a fiery one," he told her with amusement in his voice. He then lifted the black hood from his head and continued, "I'm Gideon."

"I only know one Gideon, and he's a lot younger than you."

Gideon grinned before he spoke, "I was raised by the Black Fairy in a realm where time ran differently."

"The Black Fairy, huh? Let me guess, she sent you to do her dirty work," Emma told him.

Rage then filled his eyes, and he swung his sword at her. Luckily, she blocked it just in time.

"I  _don't_ take orders from anyone,  _Savior_ ," Gideon seethed. He then stepped back for a moment, only to strike at Emma from a different angle.

He then smugly continued, "Unlike you."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Emma questioned as they continued to fight.

"You spend all your time fighting for other's happiness. For their happy endings. But you'll never have one of your own."

"That's where you're wrong," Emma began as she shoved him back. She then took a breath and continued, "I have my son. My parents. The man I love. My friends. And I also have a daughter out there somewhere. I may have done nothing but fight since I came here, but they have all been by my side because we are a  _family_. And you will  _never_ take that away from me."

Gideon stalled at her words and sincerely told her, "That's really quite touching." He then took a breath and continued, "But it isn't going to help you live," the determination returning in his voice.

"I know it won't," Emma responded, her voice never wavering.

Their swords then began clinking once more, and for a few minutes, that was the only sound that was heard.

Gideon then told her, "You fight well, Savior, but you know you can't win. No amount of sword skills or light magic can save you now."

"That doesn't mean I'm giving up without a fight," Emma retorted before successfully parrying Gideon's blow and pushing him backwards.

Both of them were breathing heavily before they were at it again. She then told him, "The thing about light is that it doesn't destroy darkness. It can only create more light. I am a hero. I am the Savior. And I will do what all saviors do. I will give hope – no matter the cost."

She then dropped her sword on the asphalt and heard Killian scream, "No!"

Gideon looked back and forth between the blade and the woman in front of him. He then told her, "I'm truly sorry, Emma. But this is my happy ending."

Emma only smiled slightly before Gideon thrust the sword into her. A white light engulfed her as he pulled the blade away.

Emma's family watched helplessly and in horror as her life slipped away.

Across town at the sorcerer's mansion, a portal appeared through the magical door. The Black Fairy emerged with a victorious smile.

"Now my work can begin."

"I wouldn't count on it," a female voice came from behind her. The Black Fairy turned around to be met with a white hooded figure.

Before the Black Fairy could even speak, she was stunned with some sort of potion by the figure.

The Black Fairy scoffed as she spoke, "You must have no idea who I am if you think this little potion will stop me."

" _I_ don't need to stop you," the woman responded. A moment later, a heart – Gideon's heart – appeared in her hand.

The Black Fairy's eyes widened as she said, "No," with genuine shock in her voice.

" _You_ will never hurt anyone again," the figure threatened before she disappeared.

When she arrived at the scene on Main Street, the light had faded and Emma was collapsed on the asphalt road.

"Your story is over, Savior," Gideon gloated while Charming was holding back an enraged Killian.

"That's what you think," the figure determinedly stated.

Gideon turned around and asked, "Who do you thi…"

He was cut off when his heart was slammed back into his chest. A moment later, a pulse of light erupted around Storybrooke, bringing Emma back.

Gideon clutched his chest as he told the figure, "My heart. How did you get it from the Black Fairy?"

"I had to get creative, and I had some help," she responded.

"How can I thank you?" he earnestly asked.

"Just go find your parents. Leave everyone else to me," she answered with a smile.

Gideon offered a small smile before he disappeared in a cloud of red smoke.

Emma then walked over to the white-hooded figure and sincerely told her, "Thank you for saving me." She then took a breath and continued, "But I'm not sure how you did it."

"Well, that's quite the story," the figure began.

"One that you won't get to tell," the Black Fairy interrupted.

When the figure turned around, the Black Fairy continued, "You know, that potion was quite clever. The way you combined squid ink with a reverse locater spell to stun me and retrieve Gideon's heart. Unfortunately, it's not nearly enough to defeat  _me_."

Her expression then turned to pure rage and fury as she raised her hands. Before she could blast any magic, however, she felt a blast hit her.

She turned around and was met with two women, both clad in white. One had blonde hair while the other had black.

"You," the Black Fairy seethed toward the blonde woman.

"Your reign of evil has lasted long enough," the blonde woman spat back. She then shared a quick knowing look with the other white-clad women. They nodded before blasting a powerful wave of light magic toward the Black Fairy.

Despite her efforts, Fiona was powerless against that amount of light magic.

"It's back to the Void for you – permanently," the blonde woman spoke.

"No!" the Black Fairy screamed, but it was to no avail. A moment later, she disappeared through a portal.

The three women then placed their hands by their sides and took a few moments to catch their breath.

Emma was doing the same, and Killian was by her side in an instant. "Swan, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she answered. She then looked to the white-hooded figure and observed, "You were channeling my magic."

"That can't be possible," Regina commented, with astonishment in her voice.

"I believe I have an answer for that," the figure in the white hood responded. For the first time all night, her voice cracked.

Before she could elaborate, the dark-haired woman interrupted, "As much as I hate to break this up, I have to be going."

She then bid goodbye to the other two women. She exchanged a heartfelt farewell with the blonde woman before she simply faded from existence.

The woman in the white hood then turned to Emma and Killian and began, "I have some explaining to do."

"Someone needs to explain what the hell happened," Regina quipped.

Everyone couldn't help but chuckle before Snow added, "What she means is that we're all rather confused."

The figure nodded before she lifted the white hood from her head, revealing short blonde hair and green eyes.

"Bloody hell, Swan, she looks like you," Killian stated, his blue eyes going wide.

The woman in question couldn't help but smile as she spoke, "There's a reason for that. Our family  _always_ finds each other, and I found you two just like you wanted. I'm your daughter – I'm Alena." Tears were now forming in her eyes.

For a few minutes, neither Emma nor Killian could speak. She finally told Alena, "But you're an adult – how is this possible? It's not like you were cursed or anything."

"I can shed some light there," the other woman chimed in. She then took a deep breath and explained, "Like Gideon, Alena was raised in a realm where time ran differently. It's called the Light Realm, and I raised her. I'm the White Fairy, but you all can call me Ciana."

Time seemed to stand still as Killian and Emma turned their focus from Ciana back to Alena.

"It's really you, love," Killian stated, his eyes now brimming with tears.

Alena simply nodded before she pulled her parents in for a crushing hug, one they happily returned.

"You really did it, kid. You found us," Emma told her daughter.

A moment later, they pulled away, and Alena said, "You guys believed I would, but I can't take all the credit. Ciana helped me a lot."

"It was nothing. That's what families are for," Ciana said with a smile.

Everyone's eyebrows knitted in confusion before Snow came to a realization.

"I remember my mother telling me stories of her great grandmother. She said she made a great sacrifice for her daughter, but she wasn't sure exactly what it was. My great, great grandmother's name was Ciana."

Ciana simply smiled and nodded in response.

After everyone spent a few minutes processing, Emma surmised, "Based on the fact that my mom, myself, Alena, and Henry even exist, I'm guessing you were once human?"

"Yes, I was. That sacrifice I made for my daughter – Dawn – turned me into a fairy. She's actually the one who aided in defeating the Black Fairy. Though she died long ago and was able to move to a place of peace, Zeus allowed her to come back to rid the world of evil," Ciana began. She then took a breath and continued, "Although, the story of my sacrifice will require more of an explanation – it's a bit complicated."

"Much of our lives centers around complications. But I think I can speak for everyone when I say that this is one we'd like to hear," David chimed in with a smile.

Ciana smiled back before she cautioned, "It's quite the story. It may take a while to tell it."

"We've always got time for family," Snow told her with a smile.

Ciana nodded before Emma suggested, "How about we head to Granny's?"

There were nods of approval before the group began making their way toward the diner.

Emma, Killian, and Alena were walking side-by-side as he told his daughter, "I'm sure Henry will be rather excited to meet his younger…uh, that is older sister?"

Emma and Alena both chuckled before the former said, "I think we should just leave it at sister."

"I think that's probably wise, love," Killian agreed.

They then arrived at Granny's, and he made a move to open the door, but Alena's voice stopped him.

"Wait. There's something I want to tell you guys."

Emma and Killian exchanged a knowing look before the blonde began, "I know you're probably made at us for giving you away, but…"

"I'm not mad," Alena answered honestly.

"You're not?" both Emma and Killian asked in surprise.

"No. I will admit I was for a while, but Ciana helped me see the truth. It was difficult to truly understand everything for myself because, well, I'm stubborn, and I did lose my temper once or twice," Emma and Killian grinned at that, "But I learned to see that you guys only wanted me to have my best chance. And I got it."

A bright smile erupted across Emma and Killian's faces before they pulled Alena in for another hug. They stayed embraced until Alena complained, "Uh, Mom, Dad, can't breathe."

The proud parents pulled away and Killian apologized, "Sorry, love." Alena simply waved it off.

Emma then said, "Okay, you two, we have a story to hear."

Killian and Alena both nodded before the three of them walked inside, ready to hear what was sure to be quite the intriguing tale.

 

 

**I hope you guys all enjoyed part one of "A Different Happy Ending"! Part two will mostly be a prequel consisting of Ciana's story, and I hope y'all are looking forward to it!**


	19. Prequel: A Different Happy Ending

"So, you and the Black Fairy grew up together? You guys were basically best friends?" Emma asked for clarity.

"That's right," Ciana simply answered.

Regina then remarked, "Based on the fact that you, your daughter, and Alena sent the Black Fairy to who knows where, I'm guessing you two had grown apart."

"It wasn't always that way," Ciana began, "Though we had very different personalities, we always got along fairly well."

"What changed?" Snow then asked.

"I tried to stop her from doing what she believed was the right thing, and she never forgave me for the aftermath," Ciana explained. She then paused and surmised, "I suppose it's time for that story. Are you all ready to hear it?"

There were nods among the group, and Ciana took a deep breath before she started, "Many years ago…"

 

 

 

"Oh, he's so precious," Ciana admired her godson as her best friend was looking through a book of fairy lore.

"Which is why I'll do everything to protect him," Fiona commented without looking up.

"Protect him from what?" Tiger Lily questioned as she poofed into the room.

"The great evil that is destined to destroy my son," Fiona began. She then took a breath and exasperatedly continued, "I haven't been able to eat or sleep since I found out the truth."

Tiger Lily offered a sympathetic look before she replied, "I'm sorry. I never should have given you the book of prophecy."

"But you did because a mother deserves the truth. So now I know that a great evil is coming for my son, and in the Final Battle, he will be killed," Fiona apprehensively spoke.

"I'm sure we'll find the answers some way," Ciana assured her friend before placing the baby in his crib.

Fiona simply nodded before she addressed Tiger Lily, "Do you have those books?"

Tiger Lily responded by placing the bag of books on the table. She then smiled and slightly teased, "At this point, you've read more fairy lore than most fairies."

Fiona picked up a book before she made a reply, "And I'll continue reading until I find this great evil. I know that it will be born in same winter as my son, with a scar like a crescent moon," with determination in her voice.

Tiger Lily then snatched the book from Fiona's hand and scolded, "It is a fairy's job to protect him. Your job is to raise him. What I can do, no mere human can."

Ciana added, "She's right, Fiona. The answer you're looking for may be simply allowing Tiger Lily to do as she is meant to."

Fiona looked back and forth between her friend and her son's fairy godmother, a serious expression on her face.

She then dropped her gaze and walked over to her baby boy. As she picked him up, she spoke, "It's terrifying how much this little thing changes you, makes you soft and sharp all at once."

The proud mother then walked the few steps until she was standing in front of the fairy. Fiona then asked, "Would you like to hold him?"

"Oh. I'd love to," Tiger Lily answered with a smile. She placed her wand on the table before taking the baby in her arms.

As soon as he was settled, Fiona grabbed the wand and pointed it at Tiger Lily.

"What are you doing?" Tiger Lily questioned, a look of confusion spreading over her features.

"As you said, it's a fairy's job to protect him," Fiona stated.

Tiger Lily pointed out, "But you're not a fairy."

"A small and temporary problem," Fiona refuted, a bit of condescension in her tone.

She then began to raise the hand holding the wand when she felt her best friend's hand on her arm.

"Whatever you're about to do, I can guarantee it won't end well," Ciana cautioned.

"Sorry, dearie, but in this case, you're wrong," Fiona spoke. She snatched her arm away before she raised it and recited, " _Le sgiathan cumhachd draoidheil."_

A moment later, Fiona transformed into a fairy. With a combination of awe and disbelief, Tiger Lily remarked, "That's not possible."

"I assure you that it is," Fiona practically barked out. She then continued, "And now you –  _both_ of you – are going to help me track down this great evil."

"What do I have to do with this?" Ciana questioned.

"Because, Ciana, you've always been rather resourceful," Fiona stated matter-of-factly.

"And what makes you think we'll help you? I suspect this quest of yours will have an ill-fated end," Tiger Lily cautioned.

Fiona huffed before she told them, "Whether or not you want to acknowledge it, our goals are perfectly aligned, and I know you two wish to protect my son."

Neither Tiger Lily nor Ciana could argue. At the very least, they could stop Fiona from doing something rash and regrettable. So, both women simply nodded their agreement to Fiona's plan.

 

After weeks and weeks of searching, there was no sign of the great evil. Fiona, however, was both resilient and determined. It was these reasons she and her childhood friend ended up in the vault of the fairies.

"What are you even looking for?" Ciana questioned as she surveyed the various bottles as she stood next to her friend.

"Wolfsbane. It's the last ingredient," Fiona simply answered without looking up.

Wolfsbane? Isn't that dangerous?" Ciana asked with worry in her voice. When Fiona didn't reply, Ciana continued, "What kind of spell is this anyway?"

She then picked up the scroll that was with the other ingredients. She gasped when she read it.

"I may not possess magic, but I know enough about it to know that this is a curse."

"Call it what you will. It will protect my child," Fiona defended. She then grabbed a bottle from the shelf and spoke, "I found what I need. It will all be over soon."

Ciana then took the scroll and told her friend, "I can't let you cast this."

"You are my best friend – you're his godmother. Why won't you let me save him?" Fiona begin to plead.

"The cost isn't worth it, Fiona. You're trying to create something that should never be – a terrible and dark curse," Ciana tried to explain.

It fell on deaf ears, however, as Fiona continued, "It will save my son. It will send the child destined to destroy him far away, to a land without magic."

"It will send every child away! Is that really what you want to do?"

"It's the only way to be sure. Please, I have to save him. I thought you wanted to protect him."

"I do, but I can't let you sacrifice so many lives. Your son is destined to be a great hero – the Savior. You can't take that away from him."

"Savior or not, I won't let my child die," Fiona firmly stated. She then ripped Ciana's heart from her chest and continued, "And if I have to kill my own best friend to protect my son, that's exactly what I'll do."

As Fiona began to squeeze the heart, she transformed into the Black Fairy.

Ciana then spotted a distinct mark on her friend's wrist and gasped, "The crescent. Evil wasn't born this winter. It was made."

"That's not possible," Fiona spoke in disbelief. Ciana then stated, "Fiona, you're the great evil that is destined to destroy your son."

The Black Fairy shook her head in disbelief before she loosened her grip on her friend's heart, but she did not let go of it.

As she moved over to her son, who was peacefully sleeping in a bassinet, Ciana pleaded once more, "Please don't do this, Fiona. We can find another way, together."

"We already tried that and failed," Fiona seethed before she began squeezing the heart once more.

The Blue Fairy then marched in and intervened, "Enough! No one will be crushing any hearts today." She then took back Ciana's heart by using magic and returned it to its owner.

"Thank you," Ciana breathed out. Blue simply nodded before they both heard Fiona's voice, "So, you both want the same thing – to see my son die at my hand?"

Blue took a deep and calming breath before she spoke to Fiona, "Tiger Lily warned me that she worried about you taking matters into your own hands. But, she offered a solution, and I hope you'll take it."

Fiona offered the other fairy a look that was both intrigued and perplexed. She and Ciana watched as Blue walked over to the spell cabinet and pulled something from a drawer.

Blue then pulled what resembled scissors from a pouch and explained, "These shears can sever your fate. Sacrifice your powers and you will no longer be the great evil."

Ciana then added, "That means you won't be responsible for your son's death. I believe this is the answer we've all been looking for, Fiona."

The Black Fairy looked down at her son before she looked back and forth between the two women.

She then defended, "No. I need my power. If I sever  _his_ fate, we can be together, and I will be strong enough to protect him."

She then poofed the shears into her hands. As she began to use the shears, Blue tried to reason, "Fiona, no. Don't do this. There could be great consequences for your son's fate if you proceed."

"She's right. Furthermore, you do not need that power," Ciana continued.

"Don't tell me what I need," Fiona seethed before she cut her baby boy from his fate. Blue then opened a portal and Ciana ran to grab the baby.

"Aah!" Fiona screamed. She then looked at her son and promised, "I will spend every moment getting back to you," her voice cracking. She then set her gaze on Ciana and quickly turned furious, "I will never forgive you!" Fiona then disappeared into the portal.

CSCSCSCSCSCSCS

Years passed, and Ciana found herself married with a child on the way. Though she no longer harbored guilt over what happened with her best friend and her godson, she still feared that the Black Fairy would retaliate.

Ciana's husband shared her fears and once their child was born – a little girl whom they named Dawn – they sought assistance from the Blue Fairy.

Blue conceded that Ciana acted nobly and with the best interest, so she agreed to help find a way to protect Dawn and find a way to vanquish the Black Fairy.

Ciana, Blue, and a four-year-old Dawn were currently in the vault of the fairies.

"All of these books basically lead to one conclusion: the best way to protect Dawn is to forge a protection spell with true love," Ciana stated.

Blue sighed before she nodded her agreement. She then cautioned, "The only way that is possible is if Aaron or yourself cast the spell. But neither one of you possesses magic."

"There is a solution to that," Ciana offered. Before Blue could ask, Ciana had taken her wand.

With tears in her eyes, Ciana apologized, "I'm so sorry, Blue. I know this is what led to my best friend's downfall, as well as the destruction of our friendship, but I must protect my little girl. But I promise you I won't make her mistakes."

Blue sighed before she spoke with genuine sympathy, "I understand why you must do this. Fiona won't hesitate to come after your precious little girl." Blue's expression then softened, and she continued with a small smile, "Dawn is a product of true love – the pure love that you and Aaron share. Your heart is pure, and so is your daughter's. It's the reason she's destined to be the Savior."

"And that is why I must keep her safe," Ciana added. Blue nodded and stepped back as Ciana began using the wand. She recited the same words that Fiona had all those ago.

When she transformed, Dawn, who had been occupied with her toys, ran over and exclaimed, "Mommy! You're a fairy!"

Ciana bent down on her daughter's level and smiled as she responded, "Yes, sweetie. I have to do everything I can to keep my precious girl safe."

Dawn nodded in understanding before she said, "I love you, Mommy."

"I love you, too, Dawn," Ciana replied before she stood back up. A moment later, she began casting the protection spell.

Before Ciana could even finish, the Black Fairy appeared.

"Well, dearie, you've clearly underestimated the power of vengeance if you think your little spell will stop me."

"You will  _not_ harm my daughter," Ciana threatened.

" _You_ will know the pain of being separated from your child," Fiona seethed. She then raised her hands and began shooting a wave of deadly magic toward the little girl.

"No!" Ciana screamed before diving back in front of Dawn.

The Black Fairy's magic was deflected by a bright white light that engulfed Ciana. When it faded, Ciana's dress and wings had been transformed from violet to white.

"No!" the Black Fairy exclaimed in disbelief. Outraged, she steadied her hands once more and shot a wave of dark magic directly at her former friend. Ciana responded with a wave of light magic.

However, she soon could feel her strength draining and realized there was only one option. She quickly turned her head to Blue and pleaded, "Send both of us to the Void."

"Are you sure about this? You know that realm is inescapable," Blue pointed out, reluctance in her voice.

"I know. But it's the only way," Ciana spoke, her voice cracking with every word she spoke.

Blue nodded before she opened a portal. With a promise that this wasn't over, the Black Fairy was pulled through the portal.

The White Fairy knew her time was short, so she quickly bent down in front of Dawn, who was standing there with a confused expression.

"Mommy, what's wrong? You look sad."

Ciana brushed back her daughter's hair from her forehead as she gently told her, "I have to go away, sweetie." She couldn't help the tears as she continued, "And even though I won't see you grow up, I will always be in your heart."

At this point, Dawn began to cry. She then said, "I'll miss you, Mommy."

"I'll miss you, too. You and your daddy – but he'll take such good care of you."

Dawn nodded before wrapping her mother in a hug. Ciana tightly hugged her back and could feel her heart breaking.

When they pulled apart, Ciana wiped her little girl's eyes and told her, "I know you feel bad now, but I promise it'll get better. You are so strong and brave, and I want you to always be that way, okay?"

"Okay, Mommy," Dawn replied.

Ciana smiled before she heard Blue clear her throat. The White Fairy nodded her understanding before looking back at her daughter.

"Mommy has to go now, but I want you to always remember how much I love you. Next to Daddy, you are my whole world, and I will see you again. I don't know how or where, but I promise all of us will be together again."

Dawn simply nodded and waved goodbye before she was pulled away by Blue. The fairy then poofed both of them away.

Ciana couldn't fight the steady flow of tears as she was pulled through the portal.

 

 

 

_Present-Day Storybrooke_

"The Black Fairy was able to escape the Void because her time outside of the Dark Realm was complete. She was only able to break through long enough to steal children," the White Fairy finished.

"But now she's in the Void permanently – it's impossible to escape," Snow clarified.

"That's right. She'll live out the rest of her days in that realm of nothingness," Ciana answered.

"Forgive me if I'm missing something, but how is that  _you_ escaped the Void?" Robin questioned.

The White Fairy furrowed her eyebrows before she realized Robin was right. She then explained, "My sacrifice was one of selflessness. Because of that, I was able to go to the Light Realm. A portal appeared, and I was able to walk through it."

She then faced Emma and Killian and continued, "I'm sure you're wondering how Alena fits into all of this."

"Yes, actually," Emma admitted with a slight chuckle.

Ciana smiled before she took Alena's hand in hers and spoke, "I spent my days in the Light Realm searching for a way to bring down Fiona, and I realized that Alena – being the product of true love – could help. More importantly, she was family, and I couldn't stand by and watch Fiona destroy any more lives. Those reasons are precisely why I took Alena from the Black Fairy when she kidnapped her and Gideon from the Blue Fairy."

"And now, thanks to you, we can all be together," David happily added.

Everyone smiled in response before the White Fairy declared, "And  _no one_ will ever break our family apart again. I made sure of it."

"Someone is a force to be reckoned with," Zelena quipped as she rocked Robyn back to sleep.

Emma then asked Ciana, "What exactly do you mean?" with curiosity in her tone.

"Though I wasn't able to successfully cast the protection spell over my daughter, there was enough True Love's magic imbed for Blue to finish casting it. That particular spell passes over to every member of the bloodline, as well as the next Saviors. Those under the spell are – that is, were – immune to the Black Fairy's power," Ciana explained.

It took a few minutes for the information to digest before Emma asked, "So, what you're saying is that the Black Fairy wouldn't have been able to hurt me?"

The White Fairy shook her head before Alena added, "That's why she  _stole_ Gideon's heart and made him do her dirty work," with slight fire behind her words.

"Well, now Gideon is with Belle and Rumple, and we don't have to deal with the twisted mother of the Dark One," Regina remarked with a smile gracing her features.

"I'll drink to that, Your Majesty," Killian spoke before she took a sip of his rum.

The rest of the family then toasted before Emma addressed Ciana once more, "I'm not sure Killian and I will ever be able to thank you for taking care of Alena. And for all you've done for us – for  _all_ of us," as she looked over at her mother and son.

The White Fairy smiled as she spoke, "It's like I told you earlier, that's what family is for. I'm just happy you all can be together and that the strength that I instilled in my little girl runs deep in our blood."

"And we couldn't be happier than to have met you, Ciana. You are a testament to our family," Snow responded.

The White Fairy smiled before Henry asked, "What are you gonna do now that the Black Fairy's been defeated?"

"Well, I think it's time I kept my promise to Dawn. I told her that our family would all be together again – I think it's time I join her and my husband," Ciana answered with a smile.

"Do you mean…" David began but trailed off.

Ciana offered an understanding look before she assured, "No, it's perfectly alright. I have lived a  _very_  long time, and I've experienced more than most people. I aided in the defeat of what could be considered the origin of evil, and I got to see our family's legacy carried out. I couldn't ask for more," finishing with a bright smile.

Her smile was returned by all before their gazes moved to a portal, which was shroud in white light, as it appeared at the back of Granny's.

The White Fairy then exchanged goodbyes with everyone, and she hugged her family before she moved toward the portal. With one last wave, she stepped through, and the portal disappeared.

From across from her, Emma heard Henry sigh, and she asked, "Hey, kid, everything okay?"

"It's the end of the book. I don't know what we're supposed to do now," he complained.

"Don't see it as the end, Henry. See it as the beginning of a new story – a story where we all get to live out our happy endings," Snow told him.

"Snow is actually right. I think perhaps we should take a page from Ciana's book and just enjoy our family and that we get to be together," Regina added.

Henry smiled at his grandmother and mother's words before turning his attention to Alena and told her, "So, sis, I think your initiation into our world should be watching  _Star Wars,"_ with a wide grin.

Alena's eyebrows furrowed before she asked, "Why would stars be in a war?"

Henry only shook his head while everyone else chuckled before Emma teased, "Well, Killian, she's definitely yours."

Both Killian and Alena rolled their eyes in response.

Everyone then began heading from Granny's. They all went their separate ways yet somehow still feeling the bond that tied them all together.

While it's true that their happy endings are quite different than what the heroes – and villains – envisioned for themselves, it no doubt turned out better than they could have imagined.


	20. Author's Note: Upcoming Fics

Hello, my lovelies! I hope you've all enjoyed the last several one-shots, and as always, the response was amazing! And to those that requested them, I hope they met y'all's expectations! :)

I wanted to let y'all know that the next three one-shots are my original ideas, and two of them (one of which has multiple parts) take place in the Where We Belong/Together universe. The other one will be a sequel to "Truce". I thought I'd give y'all a little summary as to what they're about. :)

Here they are:

(1) A Beautiful Scar, Part 1 & 2 - Anna Elizabeth and Calin face an emotional roller coaster in this one-shot. A week before her due date, the couple finds out that their baby girl did not turn back around as they, and Dr. Whale, had hoped she would. This means that the baby is breech, and Anna Elizabeth will need a C-section.

(2) The Night Before (Life Goes On) - Liam and his girlfriend, Grace, face their future when they spend their last days together before she goes to college in New York City, and he starts his senior year of high school.

(3) Second Chance - It's still in the brainstorming stage, and I only have a few general ideas. However, I do know that overall story centers around Killian and Belle's father, Brennan, coming back into their lives and involves a very protective Emma.

I've already been working on A Beautiful Scar, and I'll post Part One tomorrow night. Until then, I'd love to know you guys' thoughts about all of these ideas!


	21. Second Chance, Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case y’all forgot, “Second Chance” is the sequel to “Truce,” where Killian and Belle’s father, Brennan, comes back into their lives, and Emma is very protective over both of them.

  
Emma strolled into The Cove after a particularly long day at the station. Piles of paperwork tended to have that effect.

She plopped down at the counter before she crossed her arms and rested her head on them.

Killian stopped wiping down the counter and offered his girlfriend a sympathetic smile. He then questioned, “Long day?” before he kissed her head.

“Yeah - my whole day consisted of catching up on paperwork and filing it. I swear that I almost went stir crazy,” Emma complained.

“Love, I’m sure that the chief just wants to ensure that your leg heals properly before letting you back in the field,” Killian tried to reason.

“It was only a sprain,” the blonde argued.

Killian shook his head before he pointed out, “A sprain that was very lucky to have not been a break.” He then teased, “I have to admire Chief Williams for being able to make you stay at the station. I may have to ask him how he managed to combat your stubbornness.”

Emma rolled her eyes before she retorted, “No one asked for your opinion on the subject.”

Killian grinned as he told her, “I believe you just proved my point, Swan.”

Her only response was a glare in his direction before he set down a mug of hot chocolate in front of her.

“Is this a peace offering?” she asked curiously.

Killian smiled genuinely as he responded, “Consider it a truce.”

Emma couldn’t help but smile at that before she leaned up and kissed him sweetly. When they pulled away, he went back to his task.

After taking a hearty sip of the cocoa, Emma began digging in her wallet when Killian’s words stopped her: “It’s on the house, love.”

Emma shook her head before she scolded, “You can’t keep just giving me free hot chocolate, Killian.”

“That’s what I keep telling him,” Robin interjected as he looked up from cleaning the tables.

Killian rolled his eyes before he teased, “So, you’d have no problem with stopping the free lattes for Regina? Or should I say Ms. Mills?”

Robin’s face turned slightly red before Emma asked him, “So, you and the mayor, huh?”

His eyes lit up as he answered, “I know she comes off as, well, difficult,” pausing to give Killian a pointed look before he continued, “But she has such a wonderful heart when you get to know her. And Roland absolutely adores her.”

“Well, I’m happy for you, Robin,” Emma told him. She then admitted, “Regina and I didn’t always see eye to eye when she first elected when it came to the department. And by didn’t always, I mean never. But we learned to work through our differences and we’re friends now.”

Robin nodded before he told her, “She’s always entertained the idea of a double date of some sort - but she isn’t too fond of your boyfriend,” with a wry grin toward Killian.

The dark-haired man rolled his eyes before he spoke, “It isn’t my fault that we don’t get along.”

“Yeah, Killian, it’s all her fault,” Emma quipped.

Robin chuckled before he told Killian, “The feeling is mutual for Regina, mate, but she’s learning to tolerate you for my sake.”

He then inclined his head to the blonde and continued, “And because she knows that Emma is crazy about you.”

Emma’s green eyes widened slightly, and she brought the mug to her lips to hide her reaction.

She then schooled her features and teased her boyfriend: “You know. Killian, it couldn’t hurt for you to take a page from Regina’s book.”

“Shouldn’t you be on my side, love?” Killian questioned with what appeared to be real offense.

“I am on your side,” Emma told him. She then took a deep breath and continued, “And it is in your best interest that you learn to tolerate your best friend’s girlfriend.”

Killian sighed as he considered her words. He then admitted, “You are right, Swan.”

Emma offered a bright smile in response she drank down the last of her hot chocolate. She then got up and walked behind the counter before she began walking over to the sink in the back.

She was stopped, however, by Killian: “Swan, you don’t have to do that.”

“Don’t worry about it. I’m just giving you a hand so you can finish for the day,” Emma told him with a smile.

He grinned as he responded, “Looking forward to us hanging out with Belle and August, are we?”

“Well, it has been a long week,” the blonde conceded with a grin of her own. She then became serious and continued, “Now, go finish or we’ll be late.”

“You’re the one who distracted me,” he pointed out before he kissed her forehead. Emma only shook her head as she watched him head back toward the counter.

 

  
About ten minutes later, Emma and Killian were walking hand-in-hand toward the city’s newest bar and grill.

He then began scratching behind his ear as he began, “Swan, I wanted to talk to you about what Robin said - or I suppose what Regina said about you being cra…”

Emma cut him off as she groaned and spoke, “Killian, I’m not sure that’s a good idea.”

“I believe you misunderstood me, love,” Killian began. He then took a deep breath and continued, “Though you did a rather good job at hiding your reaction, I saw the slight panic, Swan. I just wanted to tell you that I understand why you felt that, and you won’t get any pressure from me.”

“I won’t?” Emma asked with a bit of surprise in her tone.

“After a year of dating, you still doubt me?” he teased. He then squeezed her hand before he stopped in front of her.

“Love, I know that you wanted to take things slow, and I respect that. I understand your difficult history with relationships, and I would never push you, Emma,” he sincerely told her as he ran his fingers through her hair.

She smiled brightly before she pulled him in for a sweet kiss - one that he happily returned.

When they pulled away, she took a deep breath and admitted, “For the record, Killian, I’m really happy that you wanted to open up to me.”

He smiled as he told her, “That makes two of us, love.” She smiled back in response before the two of them continued toward the restaurant.

When they arrived and walked inside, Belle and August waved them over from a booth near the back. Greetings were exchanged as Emma and Killian sat down.

August then asked, “How’s your leg, Emma?”

“When I went to the doctor a few days ago, he said it was fine and that I could resume my normal duties at the station,” the blonde answered.

Belle tilted her head as she knowingly questioned, “Were those his exact words?”

“Of course they were,” Emma argued.

Killian shook his head before he told his girlfriend, “You really can be entirely too stubborn for your own good, Swan.”

Emma crossed her arms and rolled her eyes while her boyfriend and her friends grinned. Belle then spoke, “Well, I’m sure the chief will have you back in the field soon.”

“Yeah, well, he better,” Emma stated before she grabbed her menu and began perusing it.

When the food had arrived, the friends were talking about the in’s and out’s of their jobs when Killian changed the subject: “Did you guys catch last week’s game?”

“I’m not sure that’s the best subject where your sister is concerned,” August spoke with a hint of a grin on his face, earning a glare from his girlfriend.

Killian raised an eyebrow at the exchange before Belle argued, “There were not one, not two, but three atrocious calls in that game. How they can even count as fair is beyond me, and the game had a different outcome because of them.”

Both Emma and August were holding back laughter as Killian observed, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you quite as...passionate before, love.”

“You should see her defend Mr. Darcy,” Emma interjected with a grin toward her best friend.

Belle took a deep breath before she spoke, “The game should have had a different outcome, and that’s all I’ll say about it.” She then took a sip of her iced tea and continued, “And as far as Pride and Prejudice is concerned, I think we can all agree that Mr. Darcy was misunderstood,” with a satisfied nod of her head.

“Alas, love, I haven’t read the book,” Killian commented. He then turned to Emma and teased, “I’m rather surprised that you have, Swan,” as he stole an onion ring from her plate.

“I watched the Colin Firth movie version with Belle because it’s her favorite,” Emma clarified.

Belle then added, “And I’m sure that’s why she read all 400 plus pages of the book as well,” earning an eye roll from her best friend.

“You know, love, it is okay to admit that you do like a little romance every once in a while,” Killian told Emma before he placed a quick kiss on the side of her head.

“Yeah, yeah, I got it,” Emma deflected, but her nonchalance was overshadowed by the smile that took over her features.

The blonde then spoke, “Speaking of books, I wanted to add, August, that your books are the reason I have run out of space on my bookshelf,” with a chuckle.

August chuckled as well before he sincerely told her, “Thanks, Emma. I appreciate it.” He then grinned and added, “It wouldn’t have anything to do with the fact that I’m your best friend’s boyfriend, now would it?”

Emma only shook her head and returned his grin before Killian teasingly spoke, “Trust me, mate, she isn’t one to pretend to like something when she doesn’t. In fact, she’d probably outright tell you her opinion.”

The blonde hit her boyfriend in the arm while Belle and August couldn’t help but chuckle. The brunette then joked, “I suppose I was wrong to think that dating would make you two get along better.”

Killian only grinned while Emma rolled her eyes. He then sincerely spoke, “I’d be lying if I said I don’t enjoy pushing her buttons every once in a while, but she still knows how much I care about her,” before placing a sweet kiss in her hair.

Emma smiled before she took a breath and replied, “Yeah, well, I care about you, too,” as she looked into his eyes.

He smiled back at her before placing another kiss on her forehead. August and Belle shared a smile at the sight before she leaned over to kiss his cheek. They then joined hands under the table.

Emma then told them, “Alright, I think we should eat before our food starts getting cold.” Everyone nodded before the four of them dug in.

As soon as the blonde had eaten a bite of her grilled cheese, she spoke, “Oh, this is absolutely delicious.”

“Don’t let Granny hear you say that - I believe the old woman would be highly upset,” Killian pointed out with a light chuckle.

“Especially these days. I don’t think she took the news of Ruby leaving too well,” Belle added.

Emma then conceded, “Though I can understand the fast-paced city life not being for everyone, it has been hard not seeing Ruby at the diner.”

“And having a new waitress memorize our usuals,” August noted before taking a bite of his club sandwich.

“Speaking of new,” Killian began before looking at his sister, “How does it feel to be running things over at the library?”

Belle smiled widely before she spoke, “Even though it’s been a few months, it still feels a bit surreal. I still can’t believe my boss recommended me when he left for another job.”

“Can’t you? If it wasn’t for you, I’m positive it would have taken me three times as long to find the job at the station as it did for you, and there would have been a considerable amount of cursing to go along with it,” Emma pointed out.

Her friends and boyfriend chuckled before Belle conceded, “You did seem rather hopeless.”

“I kind of was,” Emma admitted before she chuckled herself; however, she felt Killian tense up beside her.

He then seethed, “You wouldn’t have been in that situation if that bloody bastard hadn’t left you in jail.”

Emma ran a soothing hand up and down his arm as assured him, “Hey, it’s okay, Killian. I’m okay - it was a long time ago.”

“I know, love,” he agreed. He then took a breath before he scratched behind his ear and admitted, “I have a tendency to be a bit overprotective.”

“A bit?” both Emma and Belle challenged. Killian opened his mouth to protest but found that he couldn’t, earning a laugh from everyone else.

Just then, a balding man was making his way around the restaurant, talking with the various patrons. He then came over to the couples’ table and introduced himself as the manager, Nemo.

“I hope that everything is to your satisfaction?” he questioned with a kind smile.

“It’s all wonderful, thank you,” Belle replied, returning his smile.

Nemo appreciatively nodded before Killian added, “I think we’ll have to add this to our regular eating spots.”

“In that case, I look forward to seeing you all again,” Nemo replied with another smile. They all smiled back in response.

The manager was about to move on when the bartender caught his eye. The two men shared a discreet look before Nemo turned his attention back to the table and offered, “If I can get your drink orders, our bartender is having a special. The first round of drinks on the house.”

Emma furrowed her brows and developed a slight look of apprehension before she felt Killian place a reassuring hand on her thigh.

He then spoke, “We appreciate it, mate. The lady and I will have rum on the rocks.” “And we’ll just have wine, thanks,” August added.

Nemo nodded before he headed back to the bar.

Belle then told her blonde friend, “You know, Emma, not everyone has an ulterior motive.”

Emma sighed before she pointed out, “Bartenders just don’t serve free drinks at a restaurant and get the manager to agree to it.”

“That doesn’t mean there’s anything suspicious going on, Swan,” Killian assured her as he ran his hand up and down her back. He then continued, “I believe he’s just trying to encourage us, as well as other customers, to come back.”

Emma ran her fingers through her hair as she considered his words. She then looked between her boyfriend and best friend and resigned, “I guess you guys are right. It’s just… well, occupational hazard.”

“It’s quite alright, darling,” Killian responded before he placed a quick kiss on the side of her head.

She offered a small smile before Nemo came back with their drinks. When he had distributed them, Belle told him, “Thank you for the drinks. And please thank the bartender as well.”

“You all are welcome,” Nemo began. He then smiled and continued, “And I’ll pass along your thanks. I’m sure he’ll appreciate it.”

The brunette nodded before the manager continued his way around the restaurant.

Killian, Emma, August, and Belle then resumed eating and conversing. The blonde’s phone then beeped in her pocket, and she quickly grabbed it.

She couldn’t help but smile before she observed, “I can’t believe he actually likes that thing.”

“Who likes what, love?” Killian questioned, his slightly confused look being shared by his sister and her boyfriend.

As a response, Emma turned her phone around and showed the picture that Mary Margaret had sent her of Leo. He was taking a nap, and he was cuddling with a stuffed elephant.

“Oh, that’s so adorable,” Belle commented with a smile.

August then interjected, “I’m assuming you were talking about being a bit surprised that he actually likes the toy?” still a bit puzzled.

Emma took a breath before she clarified, “Yeah. I mean, Leo is really the only kid I’ve ever been around, and a one-year-old really isn’t exactly old enough to say what he does and doesn’t like. So, when I was trying to get something for his birthday, I saw the elephant, and I rationalized that a little boy would like something that’s a huge, scary, wild animal, right? It was only after I bought it that I realized it probably would have been best to just ask Mary Margaret.”

August and Belle grinned while Killian shook his head and tried not to laugh. The latter then told his girlfriend, “Well, love, you seemed to have gotten the perfect gift for your nephew.”

Emma smiled as she answered, “Yeah, I guess that I did.”

“And I’m sure one reason that Leo loves his elephant so much is because it came from his favorite Aunt Emma,” Belle added with a smile.

“Well, neither David nor Mary Margaret have any brothers or sisters, so I’m his only aunt,” Emma pointed out.

“Even if that weren’t the case, he’d still adore you,” August told her.

The blonde smiled once more as she spoke, “The feeling’s pretty mutual. He’s a great kid, which isn’t surprising with David and Mary Margaret as parents.” She then became a bit reflective and continued, “It makes me really glad that David didn’t take that job as chief in the Brooklyn precinct.”

“Well, Swan, I believe it’s safe to say that being close to family and friends was worth more than a pay raise,” Killian observed.

“And I don’t have to get used to a new partner,” Emma added with a grin.

Her boyfriend rolled his eyes before Belle spoke, “I think a more accurate statement would be that a new partner doesn’t have to learn to deal with your stubbornness,” returning her friend’s grin.

The blonde rolled her eyes at that, but she couldn’t quite deny the accuracy of the statement. She then admitted, “I guess I can be stubborn at times.”

“I think that’s as good as we’re gonna get,” Killian commented before he shot a wry grin in his girlfriend’s direction. She slapped his arm in response.

August and Belle couldn’t help but chuckle before Killian moved the conversation to an upcoming concert series. Emma was listening at first, but she found herself distracted.

She began thinking about that odd free drink as the dark-haired bartender carried some glasses back to the bar. She noticed that something was vaguely familiar about him, but she couldn’t quite put her finger on it…

She then shook her head and turned back to her friends. Killian and Belle had been right - she was probably reading way too much into this. She then took a sip of rum, only to almost spit it out from laughing at at her boyfriend’s joke.

When she and her friends had all sobered, Emma couldn’t help but think how amazingly lucky she was to have Killian - and her family - in her life. She couldn’t fathom how it could get much better.

 

 

 

  _ **In case it comes up, Killian’s father (Brennan) on OUAT clearly DOESN’T have blue eyes, but Killian and Belle both do. In “Truce,” I waned that to be a feature that they both inherited from their father.**_

 

 


	22. Second Chance, Part Two

A few days later, Belle was humming happily as she closed the library door behind her. She made sure it was locked before she began making her way to her apartment.

As she walked, she couldn't help but slide her thumb over the binding of the two books in her hand:  _A Tale of Two Cities_ and  _Oliver Twist._

One of the perks of Belle working in the library was borrowing books that she wanted to read before she went out and bought them.

Her phone then beeped in her purse. She grabbed it and smiled at the text message from August. She messaged him back before placing the phone back.

When she looked back up, she realized that she had ran into someone.

"Oh my goodness – I'm so sorry!" Belle profusely apologized as she bent down to pick up her books.

"It wasn't all your fault, lass. I wasn't looking where I was going," the man told her before he offered his hand to help her up.

Belle nodded as she took his hand. When she was standing, she let go of his hand and looked up at him.

She was taken aback when she saw the same blue eyes that she saw in the mirror every day.

She swore that she saw a flash of recognition in the man's eyes before he quickly made an excuse to go: "I do apologize for running into you, lass. I hope you have a nice day."

He then made his way past Belle and began swiftly walking in that direction.

For a few moments, all she could do was stand there in shock. She then shook her head and let out a breath.

Though she only had her own and her brother's eyes, as well as a misplaced, faded photo that she wasn't sure why she kept as a reference, it was hard to deny.

Yet, she could scarcely believe it. Could her father – the man who had abandoned her – really live in the same city as her?

Considering that she had found the brother that she wasn't even aware that she had a year and a half ago – and he was also dating her best friend – she supposed the notion wasn't too far-fetched.

She took a deep and calming breath before she started walking toward Killian's apartment. Hopefully, he could give her some clarity about the situation.

A few minutes later, she knocked on her brother's door. She heard him call out, "Swan, you're an…" He trailed off when he opened the door to his sister.

She took note of his navy blue button-down shirt, black leather vest, and black jeans before she caught sight of the unlit candles on the table. She then apologized, "Oh, Killian, I'm so sorry. You and Emma have a date –I'll just come back."

Before she could turn around, Killian observed, "Wait, love, you seem quite distressed. Is everything okay?"

"I'll be fine," Belle tried to reassure, but her brother knew better. He stepped aside to let her in, but she protested, "You have a date, Killian."

"You do remember who my girlfriend is, don't you? Your best friend, Emma – I know she'd understand," he pointed out. He then told her, "And besides, she won't be here for another hour."

Belle offered a small smile before she walked inside. When she sat down on the couch, she let out a deep breath.

Killian sat down beside her and asked, "Alright, love, tell me what's wrong."

The brunette was silent as she thought about what to say. She then told him, "When I was leaving work, I ran into some... someone."

Killian tilted his head for a moment before his brows furrowed in anger. He then seethed, "It was that bastard who broke your heart, wasn't it? If he said something to hurt..."

"Calm down, Killian. I didn't run into Robert," Belle assured her overprotective brother. She then took a deep breath and continued, "I ran into our fa...father."

Killian's eyes widened slightly before he reasoned, "Belle, how do you even know it was him?"

"Aside from the fact that we have the same eyes?" she rhetorically questioned. Her brother didn't look convinced, so she continued, "I've seen pictures of him, Killian. I  _know_  it was him."

Killian then huffed before he pointed out, "It's not as though he knows who you are, love."

"That's the thing, Killian - I think he recognized me," Belle admitted.

"Yes, because you look the same as you did when you were 6 months old," he sarcastically remarked.

She rolled her eyes before she offered, "All I'm saying is that what if there's a reason he recognized me."

Killian mulled over that for a few moments before he spoke, "Are you actually suggesting that the bastard wants back in our lives?"

Hearing it out loud made Belle realize how much she was staking on one look. She buried her face in her hands before she looked back up and weakly answered, "I don't know, maybe?"

Killian offered a sympathetic look before he pulled her in for a hug. When they pulled away, he told her, "Well, if it  _was_ him, and he  _did_  recognize you, he's got a hell of a lot of explaining to do," with considerable fire behind his words.

Belle took a breath before nodded. She then carefully observed, "I know the situation hasn't been easy, but I thought you had forgiven him."

"I have," he told her. He then ran his fingers through his black hair and continued, "But forgiving him was one the hardest bloody things I've ever had to do, and that wound didn't heal easily."

"Neither did mine - among a broken heart," Belle conceded. She then took another breath and spoke, "I suppose there's no point in worrying over it, is there?"

"Considering that we don't even know  _if_ it was our father that you saw," Killian told her.

Belle nodded before she told him, "You do have a point, Killian."

"Well, I am your older and wiser brother," he responded with a grin. He received an eye roll from his sister before he continued seriously, "Look, love, I really believe we should just leave it be."

"You're right," the brunette resigned. She then took a breath before she smiled and stated, "I think I'll head home -  _A Tale of Two Cities_ is waiting," as she inclined her head toward the books in her lap.

Killian smiled as well as he spoke, "Ah, yes. 'It was the best of times, it was the worst of times.'"

"And that is the only thing that you're allowed to say about it. I haven't read it before," Belle warned him, but she couldn't help the grin that broke through.

"Oh, trust me, I've learned better than to spoil endings. Emma was rather mad at me for giving away Will's death in the 3rd  _Pirates of the Caribbean._ How I was supposed to know that she'd forgotten that particular detail?"

Belle couldn't help but laugh at her brother's words. Her phone then began loudly vibrating, and she took it out of her purse, where she then saw a reminder.

"Oh! August is teaching his Victorian Literature class tonight - he always calls me right before dinner," she explained. She then rose from the couch, and she and Killian bid each other goodbye before she headed out the door.

Killian then got up and walked to the kitchen and started he and Emma's dinner.

 

An hour later, Killian had just finished setting the table when there was a knock at the door. He couldn't help but smile as he went to go answer it.

"Hello, Swan," he greeted his girlfriend with a smile when he opened the door. She smiled back as she responded, "Hey, Killian."

He then ushered her into the apartment before they shared a sweet and tender kiss. When they pulled away, Killian took in her light pink dress and complimented, "You look beautiful, Emma."

She smiled once more as she told him, "Thank you. You look pretty handsome yourself."

"I know," he cheekily replied with a wry grin. Emma rolled her eyes and shook her head in response.

They then headed toward the kitchen. Killian pulled out a chair for Emma before he sat down across from her.

He took the lids off the bowls of spaghetti and salad before he teased, "It's not grilled cheese, but I think you'll rather enjoy it."

"I know you realize that my diet consists of more than grilled cheese," Emma challenged with a raised eyebrow.

"Barely," Killian told her as he scooped out some food for himself.

Emma responded by lightly kicking Killian in the shin, to which he told her, "It's bad form to try to injure your boyfriend, Swan."

"So is making fun of your girlfriend," she annoyingly threw back, but she then began laughing.

When she had sobered, Killian grinned and told her, "You know, love, your comebacks have considerable less bite now than when we first knew each other."

Emma only shrugged as she spoke, "Well, I like you much better now," with a sweet smile.

Killian smiled back at her before she teasingly added, "Most of the time anyway." He only shook his head in response.

Emma then fixed herself a plate of spaghetti, and she and Killian then began eating.

A few bites later, Emma commented, "You know, Killian, sometimes I forget how good of a cook you are."

"My talents do extend beyond making coffee, hot tea, and your favorite of hot chocolate," he responded with a grin.

Despite the teasing jest in his tone, Emma couldn't help but feel slightly dejected. She sighed deeply before she looked down and began fiddling with the hem of her dress.

She then felt Killian grab her free hand, making her look up at him. "Hey, love, is everything alright?" he asked as he squeezed her hand.

Emma sighed once more before she admitted, "It's just that I  _should_ know all of this stuff about you. We've been together an  _entire_ year. I don't know what's wrong with me."

She then snatched her hand away from him and averted her eyes.

Killian took a deep breath before he assured her, "What's wrong is that you dated three bastards who didn't know what they had in you."

Emma didn't look up, so he persisted, "Listen, Emma, I know being vulnerable with me isn't always easy…"

"Which is part of the problem - I should be able to open up to you! I should be open to the fact that I'm in a serious relationship instead of acting like I don't know what the hell I'm doing! Which I don't half of the time!" Emma snapped.

Despite her tone, Killian only smiled softly before he told her, "One of these days, Swan, I'm going to help you see that you  _do_ deserve this type of happiness."

The blonde's resolve faded as she smiled and told him, "And I promise that one day I'll let you."

Killian's smile grew as he leaned over the table and kissed his girlfriend's forehead. When he pulled back, he spoke, "As I told you over a year ago, you are well-worth the wait."

Emma couldn't help but blush before she replied, "And I sometimes I feel as overwhelmed as I did that day."

It was Killian this time who averted his eyes as he scratched behind his ear. He then sheepishly spoke, "Aye, love. That isn't my intention, but I tend to wear my heart on my sleeve."

"Oh, believe me,  _that_ I've noticed. Subtly isn't exactly your strong suit," Emma acknowledged with a giggle.

Killian couldn't help but chuckle before he sincerely told her, "I know it can be a bit much, but it's only because of how much I care for you, love."

Emma smiled genuinely as she responded, "I know. And thank you - I care about you, too." He smiled back before she continued, "And thank you for always being so patient with me."

"You're very welcome, love. You know I'd do anything for you," Killian told her. He then commented, "Besides, I've been shown quite a lot of patience over the years between Liam and Robin - and even Milah on occasion. Who better than to return the favor than with my lovely and beautiful girlfriend," with a bright smile.

A smile once more made its way on Emma's face. Though she wasn't sure she was quite ready to say it out loud, she absolutely loved the way Killian always made her feel so special.

She then told him, "Alright, Romeo, our food is gonna get cold." Killian simply grinned and nodded in response before both of them resumed eating.

 

A little while later, Emma walked from the kitchen and sat down beside her boyfriend on the couch.

Killian then commented, "I'm still not sure why you insisted on doing the dishes, Swan."

"Because you planned this whole date  _and_ cooked dinner. It's the least I could do," Emma pointed out.

"Fair enough," he conceded with a smile. He then took her hand in his and spoke, "Now that you've finished, we can move onto the second part of this evening."

"Which is what?" the blonde curiously asked as she tilted her head at him.

His smile grew as he told her, "If you're up for it, I thought I'd take you out in the boat."

Emma smiled back at him as she replied, "I'm totally up for it - that sounds amazing," before she leaned over to kiss his cheek.

Killian then stood up, and Emma followed suit. He shrugged on his black leather jacket before he took her hand in his. He squeezed it before he asked, "Are you up for walking or would you rather I drive us to the docks?"

"I've been stuck at a desk for  _weeks._ What do you think?" Emma answered with a raised eyebrow.

Killian only shook his head and grinned at his girlfriend. He then told her, "Hint taken, love. Let's go, shall we?"

She happily nodded before the two of them headed out of the apartment.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the boat. Once Killian had climbed on deck, he turned around to help Emma. As he did, he couldn't help but notice that she shivered.

When she was standing beside him, he took off his jacket and slipped it over her shoulders. He then told her, "Here you go, Swan. The ocean breeze can be rather chilly."

"Thanks, Killian," Emma replied as she slipped her arms through the sleeves.

He responded with a kiss on her forehead before he suggested, "How about we head to our spot?" "Sounds perfect," she responded with a smile.

Just as they had sat down, it started raining. It was only a light drizzle at first, but it quickly changed to a downpour.

"Bloody hell," Killian cursed. He then turned to Emma and told her, "Let's get into the cabin, love."

She simply nodded before they rushed below deck. Luckily, they had missed the worst of it, but they were still a bit wet and cold.

As Emma sank down on the small couch, she practically pleaded, "Please tell me you have  _something_ to get us dry and keep us warm down here."

By the time the words were out of her mouth, Killian was handing her a towel. He then told her, "I only keep a few supplies down here, so no hot chocolate, but I can make chamomile tea."

"That sounds perfect right about now," Emma told him, and he nodded in response. After he dried himself off, he set about heating up the water.

A few minutes later, he handed his girlfriend the steaming mug, and she eagerly took a sip. She couldn't help but sigh contentedly after the liquid had made its way down her throat.

"I suppose I should have watched the weather more closely, Swan. I could have saved us some trouble - I'm truly sorry, love," Killian apologized from his place sitting beside her.

Emma took another sip of tea before she assured him, "The fact that you planned something special is enough for me. And besides, it's not the first time one of our dates took an interesting turn, and I doubt it'll be the last."

"Aye, love. I do have to admit that getting caught in the rain is preferable to my having an allergic reaction to garlic," Killian spoke with slight amusement in his voice.

Emma lightly chuckled before she added, "Or me somehow managing to drop my cell phone in a soda."

Both of them then burst out laughing. By the time they had caught their breath, their eyes were watering.

Killian then ran his fingers through Emma's blonde ponytail before he told her, "The last year with you has been an adventure. Actually, it's been one since the moment I met you."

"And you wouldn't have it any other way?" Emma questioned curiously, but she couldn't help but smile softly.

"No, I wouldn't," he answered without hesitation. He received a bright smile in response before Emma began leaning in. He met her halfway for a sweet and tender kiss.

When they pulled away, they rested their foreheads against each other's and stayed lost in the moment for what felt like a lifetime.

They jumped apart at the boom of thunder and the crash of lightning.

"I guess we won't be going anywhere for a little while," Emma commented before she leaned against Killian's shoulder.

He wrapped his arm around her and settled his hand on her waist. He then conceded, "It seems that way, love," before he kissed the top of her head.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes until another round of thunder and lightning sounded, making Emma jump.

She then spoke, "Even if you aren't scared of bad weather, most people tend to react when it's storming like this," as she looked up at her boyfriend with a raised eyebrow.

Killian gave a one-shoulder shrug before he explained, "Well, when your day at sea is ruined by a storm much like this one, you have to stay calm enough to ride it out until it's safe to head back to the harbor."

Emma's eyes widened before she questioned, "You guys didn't know it would be that bad?"

"As it was, the storm had moved in  _much_ earlier than expected. I doubt my brother anticipated our first sailing trip to be  _quite_  that interesting," he clarified, chuckling at the last part.

Emma couldn't help but chuckle as well before she spoke, "I remember you telling me about you and your brother fixing the boat up - how old were you two again?"

"I was 13, and he was 20," Killian answered. He then elaborated, "Liam knew how much we both loved the water, and he also knew that it would be a chance for both of us to get away."

His expression became slightly far-off, and he felt Emma squeezing his hand. He then turned to look at her, and she asked, "Everything alright?"

"Aye, love. Just memories of my brother. Even before our father left, he was always taking care of me," he told her.

She nodded and gave him a sympathetic look before she spoke, "I know you miss him." She then added, "And that you no longer have his ring to remind you of him," as she looked down.

Killian gave her hand a squeeze this time before Emma lifted her head and admitted, "Sorry - I, uh, know we've talked about this. I don't still feel guilty; I just sometimes feel bad for you."

"I know you do, love. But I'm perfectly alright - I have our friends, my sister, and you. I'll always miss my brother, but I'm not alone," he assured her with a smile as he ran his fingers through her hair.

She smiled back at him in response. She then saw those blue eyes wander to the picture of he and Liam before he quickly turned his attention to the window.

He then told her, "It looks as if the weather's clearing up, love. We may still be able to get in some sailing yet." He then began to get up when Emma placed a hand on his leg.

"Wait, Killian." When he turned to look at her, she perceived, "I know being on this boat reminds you of Liam, but I get the feeling there's something more to today's memories."

Killian sighed and ran his hand over his face and through his hair. He then tried to shrug off: "It's truly nothing to worry about. There isn't anything you or I could do about it."

"I'm not gonna push you - God knows I have no reason to. But, you do know I'm here if you do need or want to talk," Emma empathetically offered with a small smile.

He smiled back at her before his expression grew contemplative. He was silent for several minutes before he finally spoke, "It's just that… my, uh, past may or may not have come back. I thought I could simply let it go, but it's not that simple."

The blonde only looked at him with a puzzled expression before he continued, "On her way back from work today, Belle collided with someone." He paused to take a deep breath before he finished, "She believes the man she collided with is our father."

Emma's eyes widened as she took in the information. She then questioned, "Is she positive it was him?"

"We did both inherit our eyes from him, and she's seen pictures of him. She seemed pretty adamant that it was him… and that he recognized her," Killian told her.

The blonde was quiet for a few minutes. She then observed, "I'm not even sure where to begin if she's right." She then asked, "What did you tell her?"

"I believe you answered that question in your observation," Killian began before he clarified, " _If_ she's right. We can't think about it too much without considering the possibility that it may not even be him. That's why I told her to let it be, and she agreed that it was the best solution."

"But?" Emma supplied.

He sighed once more before he admitted, "Truthfully, I'm not entirely sure, love. It's like part of me wants answers, but I don't know the bloody hell why I want them. Or what I even need answers for. The other part of me simply wants to go on living as if everything is normal."

Emma responded by wrapping Killian in a tight hug, one he gladly returned. They simply held each other for a few minutes before she assured him, "Whichever part of yourself that you decide to listen to, I'll be here for you."

He nodded before he spoke, "Thank you, Swan. I really appreciate it." He then pulled back to look at her and resigned, "You and I both know that the wound that comes with being abandoned doesn't heal easily. Despite how far I've come from, I'd rather not revisit that pain until I know for sure what I'm dealing with."

"And you shouldn't have to," Emma conceded. She then smiled and suggested, "How about we get away from everything for a little while?"

Killian smiled back and replied, "I couldn't think of anything better, my love." He then stood and helped her up before they joined hands and made their way above deck.

CSCSCSCSCSCSCS

Emma rolled over in her bed for the umpteenth time. As she sat up to rearrange the pillows -  _again -_ she couldn't help but be eternally grateful that she didn't have work tomorrow.

Although, work would be a pleasant distraction from the fact that her best friend and boyfriend's father  _may_ be in New York City.  _May_ being the key - and infuriating - word here.

If Killian's conflicting feelings and Belle's attempt to remain positive when Emma had dropped by to see her were any indication, it was that the situation wasn't one to simply let go.

Emma then rolled over on her back and stared at the ceiling. She hated to see two of the most important people in her life being stuck in this limbo of uncertainty.

What was certain is that neither one of them deserved it. It wasn't fair for them to have to think about their pain - no matter how much time had passed - when they weren't even sure if it  _was_  their father.

She then abruptly sat up as she had an idea. With all the resources that she had as a detective, she'd be able to definitively find out if Brennan was in New York.

And, if it  _was_ him, she'd find out  _exactly_ what he was doing here, and if it had anything to do with his son and daughter.

Emma didn't know what she would find, but she was damn sure that she wouldn't let Killian and Belle get hurt again.


	23. Second Chance, Part Three

"I think this guy holds a record for most places lived," Emma quipped as she filled out yet another flash card.

She then slid back her rolling chair and pulled out the poster board from underneath her desk. When she had taped the flash card beside the others, she surveyed her research.

Ever since Brennan left Belle and her mother, Colette, twenty-five and a half years ago, he never stayed in one place longer than a couple months. Yet, he had stayed in New York City for almost a year.

"Why did you decide to stop running?" Emma wondered aloud as she crossed her arms over her chest.

She then heard a knock at the door, so she placed the poster back under her desk and switched over the tab on the computer.

She then called out, "Come in." Chief Williams then walked in and greeted, "Morning, Emma."

"Morning, Paul," she replied. She then questioned, "What brings you by so early?"

"Well, I knew you were here, and I thought I'd give you the good news before the day starts," Paul began. He then smiled and continued, "You're officially back on field duty."

Emma smiled as she told him, "Thank you, Chief. I can't tell you how happy I am about this."

Paul grinned as he told her, "I think I might have an idea." The blonde rolled her eyes in response.

Her phone then beeped in the pocket of her jeans. She then spoke, "That's my cue. I'm gonna go see Killian and grab some hot chocolate and a bear claw."

The chief nodded before he turned to head out of the office. He then stopped and asked, "Speaking of Killian, how's that research on his father going?"

"It's going good. In fact, I think I have everything I need," Emma told him. She then paused and continued, "I wanted to thank you - again - for letting me do the research."

Paul waved his hand in dismissal before he assured her, "I could see how important it was to you to find answers." Emma smiled before he added, "And as long as it didn't interfere with work, and since it was all public record, I didn't see any issues."

Emma nodded before she offered a grateful smile in response. Paul nodded as well before he headed to his office.

The blonde then grabbed her keys and wallet before she headed to her bug.

When she arrived at the Cove, she stepped out of her car and walked inside. She waited in line for a few minutes before she was face-to-face with her boyfriend.

Killian's blue eyes lit up as he greeted, "Good morning, love. And how is my lovely Swan?"

Emma smiled as she responded, "I'm great." She then asked, "And how is my handsome barista?"

"I think you mean devishily handsome," Killian teased with a grin as he prepared her order. Though Emma rolled her eyes in response, she couldn't help but grin back at him in response.

A couple minutes later, he handed her the hot chocolate and a bear claw. She then fished out some money and spoke, "Don't you dare argue with me on this, Killian. I am paying for my breakfast."

"Alright, love. You are a stubborn one," he responded with another grin as he took the money from her.

Emma offered a satisfied - and smug - smile in response. When he had handed her the change, she told him, "I should get to work. I'll see you later."

She then kissed his cheek and began to walk off when he asked, "Wait, love - why do you have dark circles under your eyes? Are you alright, Emma?"

" _Great. One of the only reasons he calls me by my first name is when he's worried,"_ Emma thought. She then took a breath and assured him, "I promise you I'm fine. It's just, you know, stuff, but it'll work itself out. Just trust me."

Killian stared at her for a moment before he told her, "I'm not sure that's exactly reassuring, but I  _do_ trust you, love."

She smiled at him, and they bid another goodbye before she headed out of the coffee shop.

When Emma arrived at the station, she straightaway went into her shared office, where she saw her partner cleaning up a small coffee spill at her desk.

David immediately saw her and explained, "Sorry about this, Emma. I had to print something off, and the tech guys are still figuring out why mine won't work."

"Don't worry about it. Accidents happen," Emma reassured him with a wave of dismissal. She then chuckled lightly and added, "At least you missed the keyboard. I doubt that the chief wants to deal with two half-functioning computers."

David couldn't help but grin before he conceded, "I doubt he would," as he tossed the paper towels in a nearby trash can.

As he stepped back, he noticed the brown liquid dripping down a poster board. He tilted his head before he commented, "Some of the coffee did get on, uh, your, poster board," sounding a bit confused.

Emma couldn't help but widen those green eyes. She rushed over to her desk and pulled out the poster board.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that the coffee had only got on the corners of some of the flash cards. She grabbed a paper towel and quickly wiped down the poster.

When she had thrown the paper towel away, David asked, "What is all that?"

"Uh, nothing," Emma covered. Her partner crossed his arms and told her, "It looks like you put a lot of work into it for it to be nothing."

The blonde ran her fingers through her hair before she placated, "It's just personal. I'm not really up to talking about it."

David uncrossed his arms before he sympathized, "You know you can trust me, Emma. You can talk to me about anything. That being said, I won't push you - I know you can handle whatever it is."

Emma smiled in response. She was glad to have found someone like David - someone she saw as a brother - to count on.

"Thanks, David. I think it'll all work itself out," she responded. He nodded in response. Both of them then sat at their desks.

Emma had only taken one bite of her bear claw when the station got a call about a robbery.

The blonde rolled her eyes before she complained, "You know I wouldn't trade this job for anything, but I haven't even had breakfast yet."

David couldn't help but chuckle at that before he teased, "I thought you'd be a little happier to be back on field duty." He then told her, "You can eat it on the way. I don't think anyone wants to deal with the Emma who hasn't had her morning hot chocolate and bear claw."

Emma rolled her eyes once more before she got up from her desk, grabbing her breakfast as she did so. David couldn't help but grin before the two of them secured their guns and badges. They then headed out of the station.

A short while later, Emma and David - as well as some other officers - arrived at the site of the robbery. When they stepped out of the car, Emma tilted her head and planted her hands on her hips.

She then commented, "I know this place. Killian and I ate here with Belle and August a few weeks back. I don't think it's even been open six months."

David nodded before he surmised, "That's probably why our thief thought it was an easy target."

"I'm sure he did," Emma muttered. She then stated, "Let's go figure this out," before heading inside, with David right behind her.

Nemo instantly approached them and spoke, "Thank you both for coming. I hope you two can get to the bottom of this."

"I'm sure we will," David assured him. He then took out a small notebook from his back pocket and continued, "I'm Detective Nolan, and this is my partner, Detective Swan - Chief Williams couldn't join us because he's following a lead. Can you tell us what happened?"

"I came into the restaurant this morning, and I went over to open the register. I noticed it had been tampered with. Once I had opened it, I counted the money, and I realized I was $500 short," Nemo explained.

When David had finished writing, Emma continued, "I know you manage the restaurant - where was the owner?"

"I own the Nautilus as well," Nemo answered. Both David and Emma nodded before the blonde asked, "Had any of your employees made it in yet?"

"Just the bartender…" Nemo began, but Emma stopped listening for a moment and cast a suspicious - but discreet - look toward said bartender, who was wiping down some glasses.

Her attention shifted back when she heard David question, "Do you have any security cameras?"

"I do," Nemo replied. He then ran his hand over his head and sighed before he resigned, "I don't know why I didn't think of that myself."

"You'd be surprised how few people actually do. It's a normal reaction for people to be distraught when they've been robbed," Emma assured him.

He offered a small smile before David added, "And in situations like this, it's often best to just let the police handle it."

"A wise course of action indeed," Nemo agreed. He then told them, "If you two will follow me, we'll head for my office."

Emma then instructed the other officers to check the cash register and the doors for fingerprints before she followed David and Nemo.

The three of them then headed toward the back and walked into his office. Nemo went over to one of the desks in the room and pulled up the security camera footage.

David then sat down and spoke, "We need to back up the tape to see if we can catch our thief." He then pressed a few keys on the keyboard and isolated the cameras at both doors and the one near the cash register, backing it up to before Nemo called the station.

Both Nemo and Emma leaned on the chair behind David, eyes intently focused on the screen. Pretty soon, a man came through the back door, having evidently picked the lock. He began swiftly walking and soon appeared in the frame where the cash register was.

Just as he slightly stilled his movements to break into the register, David paused the tape, zooming in on the perpetrator.

"Not this guy again," Emma complained with a groan.

Nemo looked at her curiously as he asked, "You recognize the thief?"

"Yeah. He's a known thief - he escaped prison on a technicality. He became smarter after that; he started having one of his tech buddies shut off the cameras, so he doesn't get caught. That, and he makes sure no one is around," David explained.

"Along with wearing gloves," Emma stated a bit exasperatedly. She then added, "He assumed that you wouldn't have any form of security because you haven't been open that long. That's where he made his mistake."

"And that mistake will cost him his freedom," David spoke. He then set the security cameras back before he stood up and reassured Nemo, "We will get this guy this time. He will pay for his crimes. I can't make any promises about the money, but we'll do everything we can for you and the other business owners."

"And that you guys can all have some peace," Emma continued. She then stated, "Our other officers are currently looking for any evidence we can use against this guy - the tape will be the most useful in bringing him down. We'd like to have a copy of it."

Nemo took in the information before he told her, "I'd like to do what I can to help the station catch this man."

Both Emma and David nodded before the latter spoke, "I think we have everything we need, and the other officers will be finished shortly. You can then open as usual."

He then paused and continued, "You need to make sure you get your back door and register fixed as soon as possible."

Nemo nodded before he thanked the detectives once more. They both nodded before they headed back out to the car.

Once David and Emma were both settled, she commented, "I think we should head back to the station until Paul tells us how the lead checked out."

David nodded his agreement before he pulled the car out. Once he was in route to the station, he commented, "Now that it's just the two of us, I'd like to talk to you about something, Emma."

The blonde raised an eyebrow as she asked him, "And just what would that be?"

David took a breath before he told her, "I'm just gonna come out with it. You casted a suspicious look toward the bartender as soon as Nemo mentioned him."

Emma crossed her arms before she pointed out, "You can never be too careful. You know as well as I do that it's better to be cautious."

David only shook his head before he spoke, "I thought you weren't listening, but I knew it wasn't the right time to bring it up." At his partner's glare, he continued, "Nemo told us - or rather,  _me_  - that he and the bartender, whose name is Brennan, by the way, were having coffee at the time of the robbery."

The blonde huffed and ran her fingers through her hair. She then took a breath and placated, "I just, uh, thought, it'd be better to not rule anyone out until we knew for sure who our guy was."

"That is a good way to think, Emma, and I know I can always trust your gut," David conceded. He then took a deep breath and pointed out, "But you automatically threw suspicion on Nemo's bartender without any real reason. It isn't like you."

"It's nothing," Emma tried to dismiss with a shrug. David leveled her with a knowing look before he told her, "I know you better than that, Emma."

She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair once more. She didn't really see a way out of this one.

So, she resigned, "Fine. Let's nail this thief first, and I'll tell you what's going on," slight agitation in her tone.

David caught the agitation and sighed. He then told her, "You know I only want to help you, Emma."

Emma smiled softly as her resolve weakened. She then told him, "I know you do - that's what older brothers are for." David smiled back in response before he turned down the road leading to the police station.

 

By the time the thief had been apprehended, booked, and processed, it was nearly lunch. David and Emma had both just sat down in their office.

David then suggested, "How about we order in from Granny's, and you can tell me about those suspicions."

Emma sighed before she nodded. She then answered, "Okay."

He then grabbed his cell phone and dialed the diner. The blonde then told him, "I want…"

"A grilled cheese with onion rings. And a hot chocolate," David interrupted with a grin.

Emma rolled her eyes at him. But she couldn't help the grin that emerged as David put the phone to his ear.

When he hung up, he told her, "It'll be around 30 minutes on the food." The blonde nodded in response.

She then took a deep breath and told him, "I guess the waiting time is as good of time as any to tell you why I, well, jumped the gun on Brennan."

David simply nodded before he looked at her expectantly. As a response, she grabbed the poster board before making her way over to her partner.

She laid the poster across his desk and told him, "First things first, you need to see this."

He looked at her curiously before glancing over the information in front of him. He then looked up and asked her, "You've researched Brennan? But why?"

Emma took a breath before she explained, "Because our bartender - Brennan  _Jones_ \- is Killian and Belle's father."

David's blue eyes widened before he asked, "He's  _what_? Are you certain?"

"It's all there in black and white," Emma told him. She then paused and continued, "I think I was just as shocked as you are."

David was quiet for a moment before he questioned, "Why were you even doing a search on him?"

Emma took another breath before she began, "It started at the Nautilus, actually. It was that night Killian and I were there with Belle and August. Nemo came around and introduced himself and asked after our meal. He then offered us a round of free drinks on behalf of the bartender. I thought that it was really odd, but Belle and Killian assured me that I was just being over cautious. At the time, I thought they were right."

"What changed your mind?" David interjected.

"When Belle believed she had ran into her father," Emma started. She then paused and continued, "She immediately went to tell Killian, and they both agreed it was best to leave it be since they weren't entirely sure who or what they were dealing with."

David then perceived, "But you couldn't leave it be."

Emma sighed before she shook her head. She then told him, "With the chief's permission, I starting doing research. I found out that the bartender and Killian and Belle's father is one and the same. And that he's been in town for nearly a year."

"That's a lot a to take in," David commented after a moment of silence, running a hand through his hair.

With crossed arms, Emma quipped, "You're telling me."

David simply nodded in response. He then tilted his head before he pointed out, "That still doesn't explain why you thought he was guilty of stealing."

As a response, Emma gestured toward one of the flashcards on the poster. As David moved his eyes toward it, the blonde stated, "Shortly after moving to the states with Liam and Killian, Brennan got a job with a fishing company in Albany. He soon began embezzling money from the company and keeping it for himself - he ran when things got suspicious, leaving his sons behind. He was caught a year later, and he spent a year in prison."

"I guess I can see why you would be suspicious," David conceded. He then told her, "But it was over 20 years ago," pausing to look over Emma's research before he continued, "And he hasn't been in trouble with the law since then."

"I know," Emma simply agreed. She then defended, "But like I told you earlier, it doesn't hurt to be cautious," with a shrug.

David took a breath before he crossed his arms over his chest. He asked her, "How did Killian and Belle take the news?"

The blonde turned to take the poster back so that David couldn't see the panic rising. She then covered, "Uh, well, they were, you know, a little shocked, but they were, uh, pretty okay. I think."

When she had turned back to face her partner, he was staring at her with a slightly accusatory expression.

"What?" Emma asked, trying her best to feign ignorance.

"You only fumble through your words when your nervous," David pointed out. He then pointedly asked her, "You haven't told them, have you?"

Emma looked down and picked at the sleeves of her red leather jacket. She then slowly admitted, "Uh, well, not exactly."

When she slowly raised those green eyes, David was shaking his head. He then asked her, "Emma, how could you not tell them?"

"Because I have to find out what he's doing here and what he wants," she defended.

David sighed before he told her, "That isn't your decision to make. This is between Killian, Belle, and Brennan."

"And let Killian and Belle get hurt again? Hell will freeze over before I let that happen," Emma vehemently argued.

"This is exactly what I was worried about as soon as you told me what you were doing," David replied, concern in his tone.

Emma took a breath before she assured him, "I'm fine, David. It's not like I haven't dealt with situations similar to this one."

"Yeah, you have. But you didn't have a personal stake in those cases," David told her. At Emma's raised eyebrow, he continued, "Belle is your best friend - you two are sisters. She's the first person you decided to open up to again. And Killian is your boyfriend - the first you've had in a long time, and he makes you really happy. Both of them are two of the most important people in your life. If Brennan does hurt them again,  _you_ will be hurt, too."

Emma couldn't deny that David had a point. She was emotionally involved - probably  _too_ involved to be rational. Shewas vulnerable, and that meant she  _could_ easily get hurt.

However, her mind was made up. She was determined to find out  _why_ Brennan was in New York  _before_ he had a chance to screw up his kids' lives - again.

She took a deep breath before she determinedly stated, "I appreciate your concern, David, but I have to talk to Brennan first. As detailed as my research is, it doesn't give me his reasons for anything. It doesn't tell me why he's here. I  _have_ to know for Killian and Belle's sake. Wouldn't you do the same for Mary Margaret?"

David stared at her for a moment before he spoke, "You know I'd do anything to keep Mary Margaret - or Leo - from being hurt." He then rose from his seat and placed his hands on her shoulders before he told her, "I had a feeling I wouldn't be able to talk you out of this. I know how stubborn you are, but I knew I had to try. You're like a sister to me, Emma. Just be careful, okay?"

"I will, David. I promise," Emma reassured him. He nodded before he asked, "When will you go see him?" as he moved to sit on the edge of his desk.

"I think I should let this robbery situation die down a bit. Then, I'll go talk to him," Emma responded.

David nodded once more before he told her, "Well, good luck. I think you'll need it." He then glanced at his watch and spoke, "I'm gonna go grab our lunch."

"Alright - make sure there's marshmallows in my hot chocolate," Emma spoke as he began walking off. "You got it," he replied before he headed out of the office, closing the door behind him.

Emma then moved to sit at her desk. As she surveyed her research for the second time that day, she couldn't help but let out a long and slow breath.

"I think I'm gonna need  _way_ more than luck to get through this conversation," she bemused before she crossed her arms on her desk and laid her head down on them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying "Second Chance" so far! I thought I'd leave y'all wondering how things go when Emma talks to Brennan :) Until next time!


	24. Second Chance, Part Four

Emma let out a deep breath as she filed away the last of the paperwork for that day.

It had been a few weeks since the theft at the Nautilus. The thief was now serving a prison sentence. While the police department wasn't able to recover all of the stolen money, they were able to retain a portion of what the business owners had lost.

When Emma turned back around, David asked her, "You ready to face Brennan?"

The blonde let out another breath before she determinedly stated, "Yeah, I am."

David sighed before he told her, "Just be careful, Emma."

She rolled her eyes in response. She then pointed out, "We've went over this. I'll be fine."

"I know you will - you're one of our best interrogators. You're basically a human lie detector. You can almost always tell when is lying or telling the truth. I know this is personal for you, but you need to know the truth. I don't want your emotions to stop you from getting it," David emphatically told her.

Emma ran her fingers through her hair as she thought over his words. David had a point - he pretty much always did.

But Emma could do this. She  _would_ do this.

She then responded, "Thanks for the concern. But I'll be okay. Really."

David nodded in response. He then told her, "I should get going. I'll see you later, Emma." He then paused and added, "I hope everything goes well."

Emma nodded at that before she spoke, "See you later." David then headed out of the office.

The blonde then straightened up her desk a bit and shut off her computer before she headed to the parking lot.

As she got in her yellow bug, she took a deep breath before she thought, " _Here goes nothing_." She then put her car in drive and headed toward the restaurant.

When she had arrived, she steeled her nerves before she parked and headed inside.

Emma casually walked to the bar and sat down. Brennan was currently fixing drinks for other patrons and had his back to the blonde.

When Brennan had served those customers, he walked over to Emma and tilted his head before he spoke, "You're one of the detectives who was working on the robbery. I thought that was all taken care of."

"It is. I'm just here for a drink," Emma told him.

He nodded before he asked, "And what can I get you?"

The blonde thought for a moment. While one glass of rum wasn't going to hurt her, she needed to be responsible. Besides the fact that she'd be driving home, she needed full control of her faculties.

"I think I'll just have a club soda. I'd rather drive myself home later."

Brennan nodded before he began fixing her drink. As he did, Emma couldn't help but think about the resemblance he shared with his kids.

While Belle was the spitting image her mother, she and Killian really did get their eyes from their father. It was unmistakable. There was also the dark hair that Brennan passed down to his son.

Emma was still lost in thought when her drink was placed in front of her.

"Can I get you anything else, Emma?" Brennan asked her. A moment later, the blonde answered, "Oh! Uh, no. I'm good, thanks."

Brennan nodded before he went to check on his other customers. He then proceeded to clean a few of the glasses that had piled up.

As Emma took a sip of the club soda, it hit her, and her emotions were somewhere between satisfaction, curiosity, and a bit of anger.

The blonde quickly downed the glass - shoulders sagging in relief that she had opted out of the alcohol - before she tapped it against the bar to get his attention.

He walked over and commented, "Rather thirsty, aren't you, lass?" He then asked her, "Do you want another club soda?"

Emma took a breath and remembered David's advice before she calmly spoke, "What I want is to know how you know my name."

Brennan's eyes widened, and he blinked several times. He then covered, "Perhaps you misheard me."

"I'm pretty sure I know the sound of my own name," Emma challenged, somehow managing to keep her voice even.

"I believe that someone called you that the morning you came here to check out the robbery," Brennan tried another excuse.

The blonde refrained from rolling her eyes. He clearly wasn't too thrilled about the fact that she had found him.

Still, she pressed on. "We were on a case. As such, I was only called Detective Swan," she pointed out.

She then took a breath and stated, "Look, I think we should just cut to the chase. You know who I am…"

"And you know who I am. Or at least, you know about me," Brennan finished with a sigh.

Emma raised an eyebrow at his tone before she commented, "You don't sound very surprised."

Brennan ran a hand through his hair before he slowly admitted, "Well, lass, when I'd discovered that my daughter's best friend, who is also my son's girlfriend, is a detective, I realized it would only be a matter of time before you'd find out that I was here."

This time, Emma narrowed her eyes at him, to which he responded, "You're not the only one with research."

As a hint of a smirk developed on his face, the blonde immediately knew that is where Killian got it from.

She then noticed that his expression changed to one she couldn't quite decipher as he suggested, "I don't think this is the place to have this conversation." He glanced at his watch before he continued, "We close in 15 minutes. Perhaps we can meet at Central Park?"

Emma eyed him warily for a few moments. She then realized that she knew he wasn't dangerous and that a public place was safe enough.

Besides, this was the only way to get the answers she was searching for.

"Fine by me. I'll see you there," she told him. She then paid for her drink before heading out the door without another word.

As she got in her car, she took a deep breath and let it out before leaning back against the seat.

She  _had_ found him; her gut had been right. Now the conversation she had been imagining was about to become reality.

She wasn't sure what the reality would be, but she was damn sure that she'd get the whole story.

Emma then pulled out and made her way out of the restaurant before she headed for Central Park.

 

Twirling her keys around her finger, Emma was waiting on Brennan. She pushed herself up from leaning against her car when a truck pulled in beside her.

Brennan stepped out and spoke, "Shall we?" as he motioned to a bench nestled underneath a tree.

Emma nodded before the two of them headed over to the bench and sat down.

Neither of them said a word for a while, just listening to the sounds of the park. When the silence had become deafening, Emma spoke, "I'm kind of surprised you wanted to talk. You weren't thrilled when you realized that I knew who you were."

Brennan sighed before he told her, "As I've told you, I knew you were a detective. Once I realized that you did know about me, I could gather what you thought about me."

"Can you blame me?" Emma snapped with crossed arms. A moment later, she ran her fingers through her hair and mumbled just loud enough for him to hear, "Sorry."

"You don't have to apologize. I understand why you feel the way you do," he assured her.

Emma simply nodded in response. She then took a deep breath before she admitted, "Just so you know, I wouldn't have given up on getting answers from you. I was expecting way more resistance from you."

She turned to look at him as she continued, "Why did you agree so easily? You're the one who suggested we come here to meet."

Brennan sighed before he rested his elbows on his knees and clasped his hands together. He then spoke, "I want to know how they are."

Emma narrowed her eyes for a moment before she simply gave him the facts: "Well, Killian owns and manages a coffee shop while Belle is the head librarian…"

Brennan put a hand up to stop her before he clarified, "I know all of that. What I meant was is how are they  _really_ doing? What are they like?"

The blonde narrowed her eyes once more. He seemed really sincere, but her protective instinct was taking the lead.

"They're fine - no thanks to you. Why should I even tell you how they're doing? So you can clear your conscience and leave?"

Brennan was calm as replied, "Despite what you may think, Emma, I really do want a chance to make things right with Killian and Belle."

"And why should I believe you? You've had 25 years to make things right, and you've only decided to grow a conscience in the last year," Emma argued, desperately trying to keep the anger in check.

Brennan sighed before he told her, "I've spent most of my life running from my past. Trying to get away from everything I had done between the embezzlement and abandoning my families. But it seems I could never quite run far enough."

His words struck a chord in Emma. She ran from every foster home she ever stayed in - no matter how much she felt she belonged, there was always the reminder that she was a worthless orphan, and she always would be. And that it was  _her_ fault that her parents didn't want her. Having her heart broken and trust shattered at 18 only confirmed that notion. Even after she had become close with Belle, David, and Mary Margaret, she had convinced herself she didn't deserve the chance to fall in love, and she sure as hell didn't deserve for anyone to fall in love with her. This fear made her almost lose the guy who would - and  _continues to -_ give her everything.

She then shoved those thoughts aside. They may cope in similar ways, but their circumstances and situations were totally different.  _She_ hadn't acted in her own self-interest.

She then asked Brennan, "How'd you even end up here anyway?"

He took a breath before he explained, "I realized that I had to stop running if I had any hope of building a real life for myself. I know it was long overdue, but I figured that it's never too late to do the right thing - the right thing being making sure that my children were alright.

"So, I did some searching. I was heartbroken to learn that Liam had passed on," pausing as the emotions welled up.

Emma had her arms crossed over her chest as she spoke, "I know it hit Killian really hard…"

"Because they were really close. I remember they were that way as children, and Killian always looked up to Liam. I imagine it was even more so when they only had each other," Brennan supplied.

"Yeah, it was," the blonde quietly agreed. She then took a breath and continued, "So, I'm assuming that you moved here after finding out that both Killian and Belle lived here."

"Yes, I did. And while I was a bit surprised that they had actually found each other and seemed to be close, I was so happy that they were, well, happy. Their jobs seemed to be going well, and they seemed to have a lot of people who cared about them. It was all I could have wanted for them."

"And yet, after finding all this out, you stayed," Emma pointed out. She then asked, "Why?"

Brennan sighed once more before he spoke, "I know I don't deserve a second chance after everything I've done - between the embezzlement that I used my sons as an excuse to try to rationalize my greed, abandoning them when I was afraid I would get caught, starting over after prison only to abandon my wife and another child when the guilt became too much, but I'd like a chance to make amends - to truly have a chance to make things right. But I don't know that they'd want to see me, and I can't say I blame them."

At that point, it had all become a bit too much for Emma. She  _wanted_ to believe him - she could see that he had been telling the truth. But the thought of Killian and Belle having to dredge up their pain was too much to bear.

"Damn right you can't blame them. They  _all_ went through hell because of you. God, Liam was only 14 when he had to try raise Killian, who was only 7 at the time and didn't even really have a damn clue what was going on. All that he knew was that you  _left,_ and he thought it was his fault that you didn't love him anymore. It was only by some miracle and a saint of a neighbor that they didn't get tossed in the system. Liam had to work whenever he had free time just to make ends meet, and Killian ended up helping because it wasn't always enough. Neither one them knew what it meant to really be a kid.

"And Colette and Belle? Colette had to work 2 jobs just to provide for the two of them, but she still did her damndest to make sure that she spent quality time with her daughter. But for a long time, a lot of that time was spent soothing a little girl who couldn't understand why her father would just leave her. Belle also believed that it was her fault that you didn't love her, and Colette had to have enough love for two people just to make Belle see that they  _didn't need you_ to be happy and to feel loved.

"This happiness that you see? It took them a hell of a long time to get there - it may not have all been your fault, but you left them both with a deep scar that took a long time to heal.  _Hell_ will freeze over before I let you anywhere near them, good intentions or not."

Emma then got up and stormed off, not even bothering to look at Brennan's expression that was somewhere between remorse, sympathy, and hurt.

The blonde jerked her car door open before plopping down in her seat. She slammed the door shut before white-knuckling the steering wheel.

How dare he waltz in here and think that he can just come back into Killian and Belle's lives after everything he put them through.

She then took a series of deep breaths, slowly feeling herself start to calm down. As she let go of the steering wheel to run both hands through her hair, a realization came to her mind.

It  _wasn't_ up to her as to whether Brennan came back into his children's lives. It was solely up to Killian and Belle. As much as she wanted to protect them, she didn't have a say as to whether or not they wanted to give their father a chance.

"So much for following David's advice," Emma grumbled at herself. She then sighed deeply before she got out of her car - she knew what she had to do.

Just as she started making her way back to the bench, she saw Brennan making his way up the concrete walkway.

"Hey, Brennan," she called out before he looked up at her. He then told her, "I'm surprised that you're still here."

"Yeah, well," Emma began before she steeled her nerves and admitted, "I realized that I needed to calm down, and I then saw that I needed to apologize."

"You don't have to apologize, Emma. I destroyed my children's lives, and I wrecked two families. I know there's nothing I can do or say that would take that back," Brennan spoke.

"No, you can't rewrite the past," the blonde conceded. She then paused and spoke, "But you're here in New York and you're trying - you've stayed. That's saying something, at least. You haven't made excuses for what you've done - you've owned up to the fact that you screwed up and you're trying to do something about it. And probably most of all, you've put up with me arguing and yelling at you."

Brennan couldn't help but chuckle at the last part before he acknowledged, "You're trying to protect the people you love - I can't fault you for that."

"Yeah, I am. I mean, Belle is my best friend, and Killian is my boyfriend. They're two of the most important people in my life," Emma began, choosing to ignore the fact that she'd pretty much admitted to loving Killian, "And I let my emotions cloud my judgment. I should have tried to hear you out instead of jumping to all these conclusions. I am sorry."

"It's quite alright, lass," Brennan assured her. Emma offered a small smile before she asked him, "How'd you end up working for Nemo?"

"Well, once I decided on staying in town, I knew that the temporary jobs I had been doing wouldn't work. I'd have to earn a steady living and find a place to live other than a cheap motel. Nemo was a good friend of mine, and he was looking to expand his food truck into the restaurant he has now. He knew all about my past and that I was looking to someday soon reconnect with my children. He wanted to help me out, and I was grateful for the chance. I had experience in both construction and bartending. I think you can figure out the rest."

Emma nodded before she commented, "Nemo sounds like a great guy and a great friend."

"He is. I think he's only true friend I've ever had," Brennan conceded before he spoke, "He helped me to realize that I needed to forgive myself if I ever wanted Killian and Belle to forgive me. He was right. It was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do, and it's still hard on some days, but I've managed to come to terms with my past, and I'm trying to move forward. I really have changed, and I can only hope that Killian and Belle will one day see that."

Emma took a few moments to process Brennan's words before she commented, "You really are serious about this." She then took a breath and told him, "You'll have to give them time, but I think that they will."

He offered a small smile before Emma ran her fingers through her hair and admitted, "Once I tell them about you."

Brennan tilted his head at her as he simply observed, "They don't know that you're here."

She shook her head before she said, "I just couldn't let them get hurt again."

Brennan nodded before he shot her an understanding look. He then told you, "You know, Emma, I have to say that I'm happy that my children have you looking out for them."

Emma smiled as she replied, "They do the same for me. I don't know where I'd be without them." Brennan smiled back in response.

The blonde then told him, "I should get back home. I have some things to do, and I now have to think about how to tell Killian and Belle about you."

Brennan nodded in response, "Thank you for hearing me out, Emma. I know it was difficult for you."

"It was. But as soon as I found out that there was a remote possibility that you were in town, I knew that Killian and Belle deserved to know whether you were or not. And what your agenda was. If it turned out that you were selfishly motivated, I would have convinced you to just leave. It would have been hard for Killian and Belle to hear, but at least they wouldn't have had to see you again," Emma began.

She then paused and continued, "But I won't have to do any of that. If Killian and Belle want to give you another chance, I won't stand in the way. You really do want what's best for them."

"Thank you, Emma," Brennan genuinely told her. He then spoke, "I'll let you get going, lass. I have to go as well. I suppose we'll be seeing each other soon."

She simply nodded before she assured him, "I will tell them as soon as I can."

"I appreciate it," he replied. The blonde nodded once more before two of them headed to their vehicles.

As Emma sat down in the driver's seat, she let out a deep sigh. That was  _not_ how she had pictured that conversation going. At all.

But, she found herself being happy for Killian and Belle. Brennan really had changed, and he wanted another chance to be the father he should have been all along. Part of her hoped he would get it.

She couldn't predict how her best friend and boyfriend would react, and she couldn't predict how any of this would turn out. But, if there's thing she had personally learned, it was that sometimes, people who run are really looking for a reason to stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey, y'all! I hope you all are enjoying "Second Chance!" I just wanted to let y'all know that I'm taking a mini-break from "The Clash" to write a couple one-shots for "Together One-Shots." Until next time, my lovelies :)


End file.
